Alvin Y Las Ardillas 3, Chipwrecked
by AleOnLine
Summary: En esta historia, después de un gran concierto en Argentina, las ardillas, Dave y Martín se toman unas vacaciones antes de los Premios Internacionales De La Música. Por un problema provocado por Alvin, nuestros amigos quedan varados en una isla, en la cual pasarán cosas sorprendentes.
1. El Regreso A Argentina

**H****ola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 1º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend**". Atención, para enternder esta historia leer la historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Squeakquel No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.

___En la casa de las Ardillas_

_Era la mañana, las Ardillas y Martín se despertaron ansiosos, ya que el día anterior, iniciaron la gira por América, en la que un recital lo hacen en Argentina y, en el día de hoy, comenzarán el viaje a Argentina. Ya desayunaron y, Dave, prendió el televisor. Cuando sonó el timbre y, por accidente, cambió de canal, en el canal anterior, iban a pasar una noticia sobre las Ardillas. Dave fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró al cartero._

_-Buenas tardes, ¿señor Seville, verdad?- Preguntó el cartero._

_-Así es.- Respondió Dave._

_-Tengo esta carta para usted.- Dijo el cartero. Lo hizo firmar a Dave unos papeles y se fue. Dave, cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Se sentó en el sillón y volvió al canal que estaba antes._

_-...Muy buena noticia sobre las Ardillas, bueno hasta aquí hemos llegado con Fox Music. Soy Mary Roberts, hasta la próxima.- Dijo la locutora de Fox y comenzó el espacio publicitario. Luego, Dave abrió la carta y, sin fijarse en el remitente, la leyó. La carta decía:_

* * *

_Señor Seville:_

_ Con la presente le informamos que su grupo musical, las Ardillas, fue seleccionado para participar en los Premios Internacionales de la Música en los cuales estarán frente a los mejores músicos en el mundo. Estos premios son dentro de dos meses, en la ciudad de Washington D.C., capital de Estados Unidos. Tendrán que cantar una canción, a elección, de todas las que tiene el grupo y, un jurado especial, decidirá, al final del concurso, el ganador. Sin más nada que decir._

_Los Organizadores De Los __Premios Internacionales De La Música_

* * *

_Dave abrió bien grandes los ojos y fue corriendo a la cocina, en la cual estaban todos terminando de desayunar. Entró corriendo y todos lo miraron con cara rara._

_-Dave, ¿que te pasa?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Chicos, recibí una carta, y no creo que les guste la noticia.- Dijo Dave._

_-¿Que pasó?- Preguntó Brittany._

_-Solamente iremos a los Premios Internacionales De La Música.- Dijo Dave fríamente. Todos quedaron sorprendidos._

_-¿Estas hablando enserio?- Preguntó Eleonor._

_-Si esto es un sueño que alguien me pellizque.- Dijo Brittany y Alvin la pellizcó. Brittany gritó por el dolor que le causó el pellizco._

_-No, no es un sueño.- Dijo Alvin y comenzó a reírse._

_-Ahora me cansaste, te mato.- Dijo Brittany y antes de que pudiera agarrarlo, Dave la frenó con su mano._

_-Nadie va a matar a nadie, Alvin, disculpate o no usarás tus videojuegos hasta que empiece nuestra próxima gira.- Dijo Dave._

_-Pero, comenzó ayer.- Dijo Alvin._

_-Si, y nuestra próxima gira comenzará dentro de seis meses, luego de hacer un nuevo disco.- Dijo Dave. Alvin quedó mudo._

_-Está bien, perdón Britt.- Dijo Alvin._

_-Te perdono.- Dijo Brittany y le susurró. -Cuando estemos solos te mato.-_

_-De acuerdo, vayan a buscar sus cosas, así nos vamos por unos cuantos días.- Dijo Dave y todos festejaron._

___En la tarde_

_Las Ardillas fueron al aeropuerto y subieron a su jet privado. Cada uno tenía su asiento. Martín estaba muy nerviosos pensando en lo de volver a su país. En su asiento llevó una guitarra criolla o acústica, como la quieran llamar. Ya estando en el aire, a más o menos dos horas del despegue, comenzó a tocar una pequeña melodía. Luego, anotó lo que tocó en una partitura._

_-¿Que haces, Martín.?- Preguntó Theodoro._

_-Compongo una canción para nosotros.- Dijo Martín. Theodoro Miró y escuchó como tocaba._

___En Argentina_

_El grupo llegó a Argentina y, allí, se encontraron con la banda de Martín que venía en otro avión, ya que no tenían otro jet privado. Allí, recogieron todos los instrumentos y los llevaron a un camión. Se subieron a un autobús reservado para ellos y en menos de una hora, llegaron a un estadio. Entraron a ver el escenario. En el viaje, Martín, a parte de los nervios que tenía, les explicó a las ardillas y Dave que iban a tocar en un estadio de __football soccer __llamado El Monumental. Acomodaron todo como ellos querían que quedase y se fueron al hotel._

___En el hotel_

_Las ardillas, Dave y Martín, llegaron al hotel. Habían tres camas, por lo que las ardillas tendrían que dormir juntas, aunque la cama era grande y no tenían que hacerlo todos pegados. Se fueron a bañar. Ya era de noche, todos estaban arreglándose para salir a comer a un restaurante que supuestamente conocía Martín. La banda a Martín lo tenía como traductor, ya que las ardillas sabían poco español y Dave nada. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron a la entrada. Salieron del hotel y se fueron a tomar un taxi. Luego de tomarlo, Martín pagó y se bajaron. Llegaron a un restaurante llamado El Antiguo Buenos Aires. Entraron. El restaurante tenía paredes color blanco, con ventanas grandes y, al lado de las ventanas, una separación de aproximadamente treinta centímetros. El piso era de madera._

_-Buenas noches.- Dijo, al parecer, el mozo o camarero. Vestía una camisa blanca, zapatos y pantalón negro._

_-Buenas noches, quisiéramos una mesa para nueve, al lado de la ventana.- Dijo Martín, todo en español._

_-Si, como no, por aquí.- Dijo el camarero. Los llevó a una mesa al lado de la ventana. Luego de unos diez minutos, llegaron los amigos de Martín. Martín le hizo una seña al camarero y, este, les trajo los menúes. Eligieron lo que iban a comer y en veinte minutos se los trajeron. La noche estuvo tranquila, nadie tubo problemas con Alvin y todos conversaban del concierto que darían en el estadio. Al finalizar la velada, Martín pagó, se despidió de sus amigos y se tomaron un taxi, devuelta al hotel._

___En el taxi_

_-Chicos, ¿vieron que hace un año se formó la banda y hace un mes que las Chipettes están con nosotros?- Preguntó Martín._

_-Si.- Dijeron todos a la vez._

_-Bueno, mañana, en el recital, les voy a hacer un regalo.- Dijo Martín. Todos festejaron._

_-Estoy muy emocionada. ¿Nos puedes decir que es?- Preguntó Brittany._

_-No, por algo es un regalo. Tu espera hasta mañana._

_-De acuerdo.- Respondió Brittany. Se quedaron callados unos segundos._

_-Oye, Britt, si tienes frío, puedo ir a dormir contigo.- Le susurró Alvin en tono de broma a Brittany._

_-Tranquilízate, Alvin, que si tengo frío le pido a Martín una manta. ¿Para que dormir contigo, si eres terriblemente frío?- Dijo Brittany, ya que Alvin trataba de hacerla enfadar., pero lo que consiguió fue que el se enfade ahora._

___En el hotel_

_Las ardillas, Martín y Dave, llegaron de la cena, entraron a la habitación y lo único que hicieron fue irse a dormir. Todas las luces estaban apagadas. Las tres camas estaban separdas por una mesa de luz, hasta que Theodoro se despertó por una pesadilla. Fue hasta la cama de Martín y lo despertó._

_-¿Que pasa, Theo?- Preguntó Martín, aún dormido._

_-E-es que he tenido una pesadilla.- Respondió Theodoro. Martín suspiró._

_-¿Que pasaba?- Preguntó Martín._

_-So-soñe que una persona su-subía al escenario y t-te di-disparaba sin razón.- Respondió Theodoro con muchos nervios en su voz._

_-Theo, eo pasó muchas veces en el escenario, pero nunca pasó en Argentina. Si vien a veces hay problemas, no mataron a ningún famoso aquí.- Dijo Martín, tranquilizando a Theodoro. -¿Sabes que?, duerme conmigo si quieres.- Le dijo Martín a Theodoro, el aceptó y se fue a acostar justo sobre los ojos de Martín._

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	2. El Concierto De Las Ardillas

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 2º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el hotel_

Las ardillas estaban durmiendo. Eran las doce del mediodía. Martín se despertó. El concierto de las Ardillas comenzaba a las ocho de la noche y el tenía que estar a las seis y media de la tarde, ya que con su banda eran los teloneros. Fue a la cocina y almorzó. Tardó una hora. Luego, fue a bañarse. Tardó unos diez minutos. Martín volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Agarró su guitarra eléctrica y, sin conectarla a un amplificador, comenzó a tocar, ya que las cuerdas suenan un poco aunque no se la conecte a un amplificador. Theodoro, se despertó lentamente y vió a Martín tocando la guitarra.

-Hola Martín.- Saludó Theodoro frotandose los ojos y bostezando.

-Hola Theo, ¿quieres almorzar?- Le preguntó Martín.

-Hum, de acuerdo.- Dijo Theodoro y salió despacio de la cama, con tal de no despertar a nadie. Mientras Theodoro esperaba el almuerzo, Eleonor, Jeanette y Simón se despertaron y fueron a la cocina.

-Buenos días.- Dijeron todos a la vez.

-Buenos días chicos, ahora les estoy haciendo de comer. ¿Podrían ir a despertar a Alvin y Brittany, por favor?- Les preguntó Martín a todas las ardillas.

-De acuerdo, vamos Jean.- Dijo Simón y Jeanette la acompañó. Entraron en la habitación y subieron a la cama en donde estaban Brittany y Alvin.

-Alvin, despierta.- Le dijo Simón a su hermano moviéndole el brazo.

-No mama, no quiero ir a la escuela hoy.- Respondió Alvin aún dormido. Luego, Simón, fue a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina.

-Britt, despierta.- Le dijo Jeanette a Brittany, que también le movía el brazo. Ella no respondía. Simón regresó con un vaso de agua.

-Jean, dejame despertarlos, tengo agua muy fría.- Dijo Simón lo que hizo que Jeanette se ría y, por esa risa, Simón se puso nervioso, se apoyó en el vaso para tranquilizarse pero lo que hizo fue tirarlo, haciendo que el agua que estaba dentro cayera sobre Alvin y Brittany.

-EL BARCO SE HUNDE.- Gritó Alvin, totalmente empapado.

-AAAA.- Gritó Brittany asustada ya que no se esperaba, estando totalmente dormida, que la mojaran con agua muy fría.

-Eres muy inteligente.- Le dijo Jeanette con una voz muy dulce a Simón

-Gra-gracias por pensar así.- Le dijo Simón muy nervioso ya que Jeanette se le acercó un poco más de lo que estaba.

-Así que tu nos mojaste.- Le dijo furioso Alvin que, a la vez, tenía al lado a Brittany, también enfadada.

-Bueno, es que no se despertaban y Martín nos está haciendo el almuerzo.- Dijo Simón, ahora nervioso porque no sabía quien lo atacaba primero.

-PERO ARRUINASTE MI CABELLO.- Gritó Brittany, lo que hizo que Dave se despierte.

-Chicos, bajen un poco el tono de voz o vayan a discutir a otra habitación, por favor y gracias.- Dijo Dave y se volvió a dormir. Las cuatro ardillas salieron del dormitorio a la cocina.

-¿En que estabamos?. A sí. Ahora.- Dijo Brittany con un tono de voz dulce y tranquilo. -Te mataré.- Gritó Brittany cambiando el tono dulce a un tono furioso en menos de lo que pasa un segundo. Comenzó a hacercarsele lentamente a Simón y, cuando lo agarró.

-Chicos, a comer.- Llamó Martín.

-Te salvaste por dos cosas, una porque no te saqué los lentes y la otra por Martín.- Le susurró Brittany a Simón. Comenzaron a almorzar y Martín notó que Alvin y Brittany estaban mojados.

-Oigan, les aviso que la próxima vez que se bañen juntos desvistanse, así no la mojan. Pero ¿que hacían en el baño los dos solos?- Preguntó Martín tratando de ver como reaccionan Alvin y Brittany, ya que el escuchó todo el ruido que hicieron porque alguien los mojó.

-Martín, no seas mal pensado, solamente lo que pasa es que el chico inteligente nos mojó con agua fría.- Dijo Alvin haciendo la seña de comillas en la frase "chico inteligente".

-Que bueno, miren, yo me tengo que ir ahora a las seis y media para el estadio, ustedes me acompañarán y se prepararán para entrar a actuar, ¿de acuerdo?- Preguntó Martín.

-De acuerdo.- Respondieron los seis al unisono, ya que hay que recordar que Eleonor y Theodoro estaban en la cocina, no en la habitación.

_A las seis_

Martín estaba llamando a todos los chicos, Dave ya se había despertado y estaba cambiado. Dave contó a todos, con tal de que no falte ninguno. Estaban los siete, entonces salieron de la habitación del hotel al pasillo que conecta con la entrada. Salieron y una limusina los esperaba afuera. Se subieron en ella y se fueron al estadio. Tardaron en llegar, aproximadamente media hora. Cuando llegaron, las ardillas vieron la cantidad de gente que había fuera del estadio y era solo para verlos tocar. Entraron en el sector VIP y se fueron a los camerinos. Martín, en vez de irse a los camerinos fue a donde estaba su banda. Se saludaron y, Martín, subió al escenario.

-Buenos Aires, ¿Estan listos?- Preguntó Martín en español. El público gritó enloquecido. -entonces, antes de comenzar, hay que avisar que con la banda hicimos una nueva canción, a ver si les gusta. Hace unas semanas la hicimos y haremos un tributo a una banda aprovechando la ocasión.- El público volvió a gritar fuertemente. Luego, Franco, Fabrizio y Damián subieron al escenario y fueron a sus instrumentos. -Comenzaremos con Shoots And Ladders.- El público gritó eufórico de nuevo.

_En los camerinos_

Las ardillas escuchaban como Martín presentaba a su banda. Luego escucharon como el público gritó de emoción.

-Chicos, ¿escucharon la cantidad de gente que hay allí afuera?- Les preguntó Theodoro a las otras cinco ardillas.

-Si, va a estar estupendo.- Dijo Brittany.

_Una hora después_

Las ardillas terminaron de arreglarse para cantar y fueron a un costado del escenario. A Martín le dieron la orden de que tendría que tocar la última canción.

-Bueno, Buenos Aires, ahora un tributo a una banda llamada Metallica y de paso les voy a entregar a las Ardillas un regalo de Argentina.- Dijo Martín y el público gritó emocionado.

Martín hizo sonar una nota de la guitarra e hizo que las cuerdas dejen de sonar en el momento. La gente comenzó a hacer pogo (que el público salte). Luego, Martín, hizo tres notas y comenzó a tocar rápido. Así estuvo hasta que cambió de notas pero seguía con la misma rapidez. Comenzó a hacer las mismas notas seguidas. Llegó el momento de cantar.

******(Canción "Master Of Puppets", de Metallica)**

******-**End of passion play, crumbling away.-

-I'm your source of self-destruction-

-Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear.-

-Leading on your deaths construction.-

-Taste me you will see.-

-More is all you need you're dedicated to.-

-How I'm killing you.-

-Come crawling faster.-

-Obey your master.-

-Your life burns faster.-

-Obey your master.-

-Master- Cantaron a coro Martín, Franco y Fabrizio.

-Master.- Volvieron a cantar.

-Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings.- Martín comenzó a cantar solo

-Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams.-

-Blinded by me, you can't see a thing.-

-Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream.-

-Master.- Cantaron a coro Martín, Franco y Fabrizio.

-Master.- Volvieron a cantar.

-Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream.-

-Master.-

-Master.- Comenzó a tocar las segundas notas que tocó al principio. Comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

-Needlework the way, never you betray.-

-Life of death becoming clearer.-

-Pain monopoly, ritual misery.-

-Chop your breakfast on a mirror.-

-Taste me you will see.-

-More is all you need.-

-You're dedicated to.-

-How I'm killing you.-

-Come crawling faster.-

-Obey your Master.-

-Your life burns faster.-

-Obey your.-

-Master.- Cantaron a coro Martín, Franco y Fabrizio.

-Master.- Volvieron a cantar.

-Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings.-

-Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams.-

-Blinded by me, you can't see a thing.-

-Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream.-

-Master.-Cantaron a coro Martín, Franco y Fabrizio.

-Master.-Volvieron a cantar.

-Just call my name, `cause I'll hear you scream.-

-Master.-Cantaron a coro Martín, Franco y Fabrizio.

-Master.- Volvieron a cantar y los instrumentos dejaron de tocar.

-Bueno, quiero, antes de seguir, que pasen las ardillas.- Dijo Martín y las Ardillas entraron saludando al escenario. -Bueno, chicos, aquí está mi regalo, quiero escucharlos cantar el solo de guitarra que le viene a esta parte de la canción que luego de esto tenemos que terminar.- Dijo Martín y las seis ardillas abrieron bien grande los ojos. Martín comenzó a hacer un solo lento de guitarra y el público comenzó a cantarlo. Los seis estaban totalmente mudos de lo que escuchaban como todo el público, que era estadio lleno, cantaba todo el solo. Luego, la banda, comenzó a tocar con más grabedad. Comenzaron a cantar.

-Master, master.- Cantaron Fabrizio y Franco.

-Where's the dreams that I've been after?- Cantó Martín.

-Master, master.- Cantaron Fabrizio y Franco.

-You promised only lies.- Cantó Martín.

-Laughter, laughter.- Cantaron Fabrizio y Franco.

-All I hear and see is laughter.- Cantó Martín-

-Laughter, laughter.- Cantaron Fabrizio y Franco.

-Laughing at my cries.- Cantó Martín y todos los instrumentos dejaron de tocar exepto el de Martín que comenzó a hacer un solo de guitarra rápido. El público lo cantaba y hacía pogo a la vez. Las ardillas se quedaron totalmente perplejas, ya que escuchaban como todo el público, además de hacer pogo, cantaba un solo de guitarra que era rápido. Martín dejó de hacer el solo en una nota aguda y dejó de tocar.

-Disculpen lo último, es que me emocioné con el solo.- Dijo Martín. -Bueno, nosotros somos Justicia Para Todos. Gracias por venir.- Dijo Martín, saludó a sus otros compañeros y fue corriendo a la batería.

-Bueno, gracias Martín y gracias Buenos Aires por cantar ese solo de guitarra. Ahora, comenzaremos cantando Shake Your Groove Thing.- Dijo Alvin y el público enloqueció.

**( Canción: Shake A Groove Thign, versión de Las Ardillas)**

-ooooohh yeah oooh oooohhh.- Brittany comenzó cantando.

-Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing yeah yeah .- Cantaron las Ardillas y las Chipettes.

-Show em how to do it now .- Cantó Brittany.

-Let show the world we can dance .- Comenzó a cantar Alvin y las otras cinco ardillas repitieron la última palabra a coro.

-Bad enough to strut.- Cantó Alvin.

-Our stuff.- Cantaron los seis a coro.

-The music gives us a chance .- Cantó de nuevo Alvin y las otras cinco ardillas repitieron la última palabra a coro.

-We do more.- Cantó Alvin.

-Out on the floor.- Cantaron a coro.

-Groovin' loose or heart to heart .- Comenzaron a cantar todos a coro.

-We put in motion every single part .-

-Funky sounds wall to wall .-

-We're bumpin' booties, havin' us a ball, y'all .-

-Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah .- Cantaron a coro.

-Show 'em how we do it now .- Cantó Brittany

-Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah .- Cantaron a coro.

-Show 'em how we do it now .- Cantó Britany.

-Ooohh come on and shake it .- Comenzaron a cantar a coro.

-Yeah yeah yeaaaah .-

-Ooohh come and shake it .-

-Oooohh yeah yeah yeah .- Cantaron todos a coro y la canción terminó de golpe. El público comenzó a gritar por la buena actuación de las ardillas. Así, el concierto siguió por dos horas y las ardillas terminaron totalmente cansadas.

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Las dos nuevas canciones ya están agregadas a mi perfil. Necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	3. El Fin De La Gria

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 3º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". Atención, para enternder esta historia leer la historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Squeakquel No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el hotel_

Las ardillas ya habían vuelto a buscar sus cosas, ya que, cuando terminaron de cantar en Argentina, tenían que salir para Chile, Ecuador y Venezuela. Eso eran los próximos destinos. Del hotel salieron hacia el aeropuerto y del aeropuerto a Chile. Así, la gira siguió sin problemas. Una noche, en la de Venezuela, Dave se quedó hasta tarde en la computadora portátil y decidió hacer algo para antes de los premios internacionales, ya que les quedaba un mes y medio.

_En el aeropuerto de Venezuela_

Las Ardillas estaban firmando los últimos autógrafos de su gira, ya que tendrían que volver a Estados Unidos para aguardar a los Premios Internacionales De La Música. Estaban totalmente cansados, ya que dieron conciertos de dos horas en cuatro países diferentes en una semana, pero todos los conciertos a estadio lleno. Llegó el momento de subir al avión. Tendrían que ir otra vez separados ya que no consiguieron otros pasajes para la banda de Martín y, decidieron que salgan primero Damián, Franco y Fabrizio sin Martín. El jet privado estaba roto por lo que tuvieron que viajar en un avión Ardillas se sentaron en tres asientos, ya que eran seis y podían estar sin problemas uno al lado del otro. Theodoro se sentó en el lado de la ventana, junto a Eleonor, que también quería observar por allí cuando el avión esté en el aire. Brittany se sentó del lado del pasillo y Jeanette en el medio, ya que se "ponía nerviosa" cuando volaba en avión. Simón estaba caminando por el pasillo del avión hasta el asiento. Cuando llegó se puso nervioso, ya que se tendría que sentar justo al lado de una de las Chipettes no tenía otra opción. Se subió al asiento y se sentó junto a Jeanette.

-Simón, los vuelos me ponen nerviosa, ¿puedo agarrar tu mano para no ponerme nerviosa?- Preguntó timidamente Jeanette en un susurro a Simón. Simón estaba nervioso y rojo.

-S-si, co-como t-tu qui-quieras, Jean.- Dijo Simón tartamudeando por lo nervioso que estaba. Llegó Dave y todos se sentaron en sus lugares.

-Bueno chicos, Martín estará justo detrás suyo, por las dudas, yo estaré delante ya que no conseguí otro pasaje detrás de ustedes.- Dijo Dave.

-No hay problema Dave.- Dijeron las cinco ardillas a la vez.

-¿Donde está Alvin?- Preguntó Dave. Todos se miraron y le negaron con la cabeza a Dave. Comenzó a hablar alguien por el micrófono.

-Buenos días a todos, les habla su piloto, Alvin Seville. El vuelo despegará con destino a Pakistán, si usted no va a Pakistán, presione el botón rojo que está sobre ustedes para llamar a la azafata.- Dijo Alvin por el micrófono y en español. De repente todos empezaron a presionar el botón. Dave lo miró furioso, fue a donde estaba Alvin y trató de agarrarlo, pero el salió corriendo hacia el asiento. En vez de sentarse, pasó por debajo y se metió en la funda de la guitarra de Martín. Dave volvió al asiento de las Ardillas.

-Chicos, ¿Alvin está aquí?- Preguntó Dave.

-No.- Respondió Brittany, sin dejar de leer una revista que mostraba imágenes sobre la gira que tuvieron las Ardillas.

-Señor, tiene que ir a su asiento, vamos a despegar.- Le dijo la azafata amablemente a Dave.

-De acuerdo, chicos, pórtense bien aquí.- Dijo Dave y todos le dieron un pulgar en alto. Luego, Dave, fue a sentarse. Alvin asomó un poco la cabeza de la funda de la guitarra de Martín e hizo un ruido para alertarlo.

-Martín, aquí abajo.- Dijo Alvin a los susurros.

-¿Que pasa Al?- Preguntó Martín.

-¿Dave se fue a su asiento?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Si.- Respondió Martín. Alvin suspiró, salió de la funda de la guitarra, la cerró, pasó por debajo del asiento de las ardillas, quedó delante de el, saltó sobre el asiento y se sentó ajustándose los cinturones al lado de Brittany.

-Brittany, si tienes miedo, puedes abrazarte a mi.- Dijo Alvin coqueteando con Brittany. Ella lo miró y le dio un cachetazo. Alvin puso cara de triste, como que iba a llorar.

-Mira Alvin, no me creeré que te sientes mal porque ya me hiciste quedar como una tonta delante de todo el colegio.- Dijo Brittany y Alvin rápidamente puso cara de enojado, como cuando pierde en un juego, esta vez no le salió la broma a Brittany.

-Señores pasajeros, vamos a despegar con destino a Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, por favor ajústense los cinturones.- Dijo el capitán.

-Simón, ¿puedo agarrarme de tu mano?- Le preguntó tímidamente Jeanette a Simón.

-S-si, ¿p-por que n-no?- Respondió nerviosamente y tartamudeando Simón. Jeanette se agarró de su mano y, Simón, se puso totalmente rojo. El avión despegó. Unos minutos más tarde, todos pudieron desajustarse los cinturones. Una niña que, al parecer tenía ocho años, se acercó a donde estaban las Ardillas.

-¿Ustedes son las Ardillas, verdad?- Preguntó tímidamente la niña.

-Así es.- Respondió Alvin mirándose las zarpas.

-¿Me permitirían sacarme una foto con ustedes?- Preguntó la niña.

-Claro.- Respondieron los seis a la vez. La niña encendió su cámara y sacó la foto.

-Muchísimas gracias, es un honor haberlos conocido.- Dijo la niña.

-No hay problema, oye ¿Por casualidad tienes una hermana más grande?- Preguntó Alvin y Brittany le dio una mirada que podría llegar a matar a alguien a kilómetros. Lo que hizo Simón al escuchar eso fue golpearlo fuertemente en la nuca, a mano abierta, lo que hizo que Alvin gima del dolor.

-Oye.- Dijo Alvin frotándose la nuca.

-Alvin, compórtate.- Dijo Simón mirándolo a Alvin y luego volvió su vista a la niña. -Disculpalo, solo estaba bromeando.- Dijo Simón dejando escapar una pequeña risa.

-No hay problema, oye, te ves muy lindo al lado de Jeanette, son como una pareja, bueno adiós y gracias de nuevo por la foto.- Dijo la niña y se volvió a su lugar. Simón y Jeanette quedaron totalmente rojos, casi como un tomate, al escuchar lo que la niña le dijo.

-Simón, eres todo un galán.- Dijo Alvin, haciendo que Simón le de una mirada amenazadora.

_En Estados Unidos_

Las ardillas, Martín y Dave, llegaron al aeropuerto siendo recibidos por una gran cantidad de prensa. No respondieron a ninguna pregunta, ya que estaban totalmente cansados. Salieron del aeropuerto y se tomaron un taxi asta sus casas. Cuando llegaron, en la entrada había un sobre, el cual Dave recogió. Entraron en la casa y dejaron todas sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones.

-Chicos, vengan por favor.- Llamó a los gritos Dave. Todos llegaron.

-¿Que pasa, Dave?- Preguntó Brittany.

-No desarmen nada que en dos días saldremos devuelta.- Dijo Dave. Todos suspiraron por el cansancio.

-Dave, estamos muy cansados, vamos, dejanos una semana libre.- Dijo Alvin.

-Bueno, yo quería ir a un crucero y dejarles un mes de vacaciones, ya que en su colegio ya comenzaron, pero si ustedes no quieren ir.- Dijo Dave. Todos se pusieron contentos. Britany agarró a Alvin de las manos y las colocó sobre la espalda de Alvin, haciendo un método de defensa en lucha libre, por lo que el gimió de dolor.

-¿De veras, Dave?- Preguntó Simón.

-Si es un sueño que alguien me pellizque.- Dijo Brittany y ya nadie la podía pellizcar porque lo tenía agarrado a Alvin, entonces, Eleonor, se acercó a Brittany y la pellizcó en un brazo, lo que hizo que ella grite de dolor y suelte a Alvin.

-Libre, libre por fin.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Eleonor, por que hiciste eso?- Le preguntó furiosa Brittany a Eleonor mientras se frotaba el brazo con la palma de la mano.

-Quería comprobar que esto no era un sueño.- Respondió Eleonor.

-Bueno chicos, no hay porqué enojarse, ahora, se bañarán las Chipettes, luego las Ardillas, luego Martín y por último yo, así nos vamos a dormir temprano que mañana lavaré ropa y descansaremos un día para después descansar un mes.- Dijo Dave y todos, suspirando porque se tenían que bañar, se fueron y en el orden que dio Dave se bañaron.

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	4. Un Día De Descanso

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 4º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". Atención, para enternder esta historia leer la historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Squeakquel No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

**_En la casa de las Ardillas_**

**Martín se despertó, se cambió y se fue a desayunar. Había olor a quemado, ya que las seis ardillas hacían el desayuno. En eso, Alvin estaba comiendo un sándwich con mostaza.**

**-Alvin, ¿podrías traerme mi celular que está en mi ropero, entre mi ropa por favor?- Le preguntó Brittany a Alvin.**

**-De acuerdo.- Dijo Alvin y fue a la habitación. Entró y abrió el primer cajón del ropero. Vio un vestido rosa, lo agarró y sacó el celular de abajo. Cuando se dio cuenta, manchó el vestido con mostaza.**

**-Bueno, lo hecho está echo y voy a tener la culpa igual, así que.- Dijo Alvin para si mismo y, con una zarpa, en el vestido que tenía una mancha de mostaza le hizo una A mayúscula y lo dejó en la cama de Brittany. Salió de la habitación a la cocina.**

**-Aquí tienes Britt.- Gritó Alvin.**

**-Gracias.- Dijo Brittany. Desayunaron y, todos tendrían que poner a lavar la ropa que tuviesen, así pueden ponerla en el equipaje. Brittany fue la primera que terminó de desayunar así que fue a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio que el suelo estaba lleno de mostaza. No le importó, ya que Alvin tendría que limpiarlo después. Se subió a la cama y encontró su vestido con una A mayúscula dibujada con mostaza.**

**-ALVIN SEVILLE.- Gritó Brittany y Alvin apareció por la puerta.**

**-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó haciéndose el que no sabía nada.**

**-¿Que hace mi vestido con una A mayúscula dibujada con mostaza sobre la cama?- Preguntó furiosa Brittany.**

**-No lo se.- Respondió Alvin. Brittany suspiró.**

**-Está bien, si no fuiste tu, ve a terminar de desayunar.- Dijo Brttany y en cuanto Alvin se fue, puso una mirada diabólica. -Conque así quieres jugar, he.- Dijo Brittany, entonces fue al guardaropa de Alvin, lo abrió, sacó una de sus sudaderas, salió de la habitación sin que nadie la vea y la metió en la lavadora. Luego, metió lo que ella tenía para lavar, lo activó y se fue al**** living****. Allí, Alvin estaba mirando televisión y Jeanette, Simón, Theodoro y Eleonor estaban jugando monopoly. Brittany buscó en la habitación a Martín. Luego, notó que estaba con la guitarra en las manos y unas hojas en la mesa.**

**-¿Que estás haciendo Martín?- Le preguntó Brittany a Martín.**

**-Componiendo una canción, ya que estoy aburrido.- Dijo Martín.**

**-¿Ya le inventaste la letra a la canción?- Le preguntó Brittany.**

**-Tengo más o menos la idea de como va a ser, pero no la inventé.- Respondió Martín. Dave se había despertado y apareció medio dormido por el pasillo, saludó y fue a la cocina. Allí, se hizo un café. Terminó de desayunar y fue al lavadero de ropa. Entró y vio que la lavadora estaba encendida y lavando. Salió y fue al ****living.**

**-Chicos, ¿quien prendió la lavadora?- Preguntó Dave.**

**-Yo, Dave. Hoy quería poner a lavar ropa yo así no tenías tanto trabajo.- Dijo Brittany, aunque en realidad estaba mintiendo.**

**-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Britt.- Respondió Dave.**

**_En la noche_**

**El día estuvo totalmente tranquilo. Algo raro que sucede una vez cada un mes se podría decir. Las ardillas estaban viendo televisión junto a Martín. Estaban viendo un programa de cocina.**

**-Alvin, ¿podrías ir a sacar la ropa de la lavadora por favor?- Le preguntó Dave a Alvin, ya que Dave estaba cocinando. Alvin sin decir nada fue al lavadero. Abrió la lavadora y se metió adentro, tirando afuera todas las cosas, que eran de Brittany, hasta que algo le llamó la atención. Agarró una sudadera parecida a la suya, la miró y, vio que era una sudadera de el, pero totalmente desteñida.**

**_Punto de vista de Brittany_**

**Brittany, al escuchar la pregunta de Dave y ver que Alvin fue a la lavadora, puso una sonrisa diabólica. Ella sabía que Alvin iba a llamarla en cualquier momento.**

**-BRITTANY.- Llamó a los gritos Alvin, al parecer estaba furioso. Brittany se rió y fue al lavadero corriendo. Mientras llegaba, trató de poner la mejor cara de preocupación.**

**-¿Que pasa Alvin?- Preguntó Brittany con la cara de preocupación.**

**-¿Por que mi sudadera está rosa?- Preguntó Alvin.**

**-Porque tu manchaste mi mejor vestido.- Respondió Brittany.**

**Pero tu le sacaste el hermoso color que tenía antes, por este horrible rosa.- Gritó Alvin, entonces Martín apareció.**

**-¿Por que tantos gritos?- Preguntó Martín y Alvin y Brittany hablaron a la vez. -Esperen no les entiendo nada. A ver, Brittany, ¿podrías decirme que pasó?- Preguntó Martín.**

**-Si, Alvin manchó mi mejor vestido con mostaza.- Dijo Brittany furiosa.**

**-Y ella le cambió el hermoso color rojo que tenía mi sudadera a este horrible rosa.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-Bueno, Al, no es el fin del mundo, eso se puede volver a teñir y tu vestido, Britt, se puede lavar.- Dijo Martín. Ambos asintieron. -Entonces, no hay más problemas, vayan a la cocina que ya comemos.- Dijo Martín y las dos ardillas dieron un suspiro y salieron de la habitación.**

**-Me estas empezando a cansar, Alvin, y, cuando me canses, te mataré.- Le susurró Brittany a Alvin. Alvin se puso delante de Brittany y colocó su pata sobre uno de los hombros de ella.**

**-Britt, eres muy graciosa.- Dijo Alvin, se dió media vuelta y se fue. Brittany quedó furiosa.**

**_Luego de comer_**

**Las ardillas estaban terminando de empacar todo para, al otro día, ir a un crucero. Eleonor terminó primera y se fue a dormir. Luego Jeanette, Simón, Theodoro y por último Alvin. Martín no desarmó nada, solo puso a lavar lo que tenía sucio y, cuando terminó de lavarse, lo volvió a colocar totalmente ordenado. Lo mismo hizo Dave. Luego, todos se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, ya que al otro día se tendrían que despertar temprano.**

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	5. Comienza El Viaje

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 5º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". Atención, para enternder esta historia leer la historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Squeakquel No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

**_En la casa de las ardillas_**

**La alarma de Martín sonó a las ocho de la mañana. Martín fue a la habitación de Dave y lo desperto.**

**-Dave, despierta.- Le susurraba Martín.**

**-¿Q-que pasa Martín?- Le preguntó medio dormido Dave.**

**-Son las ocho, tenemos que bañarnos e ir a buscar un taxi.- Dijo Martín.**

**-Pero Martín, estamos a una hora del puerto.- Respondió Dave.**

**-SI, pero entre que agarramos un taxi son media hora más, osea una hora y media, y sumemosle el tráfico, otra media hora.- Dijo Martín.**

**-De acuerdo, ve a despertar a los niños para que se cambien, ya me levanto.- Le respondió Dave.**

**-De acuerdo.- Dijo Martín y se fue a la habitación de al lado. Entro despacio y, Theodoro, Simón, Jeanette y Eleonor ya estaban despiertos. -Chicos, ¿que hacen despiertos?- Preguntó Martín.**

**-Tu alarma.- Respondieron al unisono los cuatro.**

**-Bueno, despertaré a Alvin y Brittany, por mientras vístanse.- Dijo Martín. Trató de despertarlos y no pudo. El siempre dejaba un vaso al lado de las camas. Lo agarró y volcó la mitad en Alvin y la otra mitad en Brittany.**

**-TSUNAMI.- Gritó Alvin.**

**-SIMÓN.- Gritó Brittany. -Ahora si que te...- Pero Brittany fue interrumpida por Martín.**

**-Fui yo, Britt, así que necesito que se sequen y se vistan.- Dijo Martín.**

**-De acuerdo, espera que me baño.- Dijo Brittany y saltó de la cama, pero Martín le cerró la puerta antes de que salga.**

**-Brittany, te acabo de bañar, aquí tienes una toalla, secate y vístete, igual tu, Alvin.- Dijo Martín entregándoles una toalla rosa a Brittany y una roja a Alvin. Terminaron todos de vestirse y fueron al ****living.**** Allí, Dave, ya los estaba esperando.**

**-Vamos chicos, que llegamos tarde.- Dijo Dave.**

**-Pero Dave, estamos a media hora del puerto.- Protestó Alvin.**

**-Si, pero hay tráfico, así que vamos a ir una hora antes.- Dijo Dave. Todos agarraron cada uno su equipaje y salieron afuera. Martín, le insistió a Dave para ver si podía llevar la guitarra acústica y, el, se lo permitió. Frenaron al primer taxi vacío, se subieron y se fueron al puerto de donde saldría el crucero.**

**-¿Como se llama el crucero al que vamos, Dave?- Preguntó Theodoro.**

**-Carnival Dream.- Respondió Dave.**

**-Me dijeron que ese crucero tiene buenos restaurantes.- Dijo Eleonor.**

**-Y una amplia cubierta.- Agregó Jeanette.**

**-Y unos magníficos casinos.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-A los que tu no vas a ir.- Dijo Dave y Alvin suspiró de ira.**

**_Una hora después_**

**Las ardillas llegaron al puerto. Dave pagó y todos se bajaron, sacaron las cosas del taxi y fueron caminando hacia el crucero.**

**-Chicos, súbanse a las valijas así no se pierden y no son pisoteados.- Dijo Dave y las ardillas se subieron.**

**-Martín, ¿para que trajiste la guitarra?- Preguntó Simón.**

**-Para atraer damas.- Respondió Martín.**

**-Martín, mas te vale que esas damas.- Dave hizo una seña de comillas en la palabra "damas". -Sean de tu misma edad.- Dijo Dave.**

**-Tranquilizate Dave, me comportaré, no como ciertas personas en el primer día de clases.- Dijo Martín mirando a Alvin.**

**-Oye, yo no me acerqué a ellas, ellas vinieron por su cuenta.- Dijo defendiendose Alvin.**

**-Alvin, quiero disfrutar sin problemas las vacaciones, así que estableceremos reglas.- Dijo Dave ya estaban en la entrada al crucero, Dave mostró sus ocho boletos y pasaron. Entraron a un pasillo con paredes y techo blanco y un alfombrado en el piso.**

**-Dave, mi segundo nombre es reglas.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-Si, por eso cada finde semana, si no estoy haces que la casa quede como un chiquero.- Dijo Dave.**

**-Recomiendo que la primer regla sea que no elijamos cama hasta la noche.- Dijo Simón.**

**-Me parece buena idea.- Respondió Dave. -Bien, ¿a donde estará la habitación docientos veinticinco?.- Se preguntó a si mismo Dave.**

**-Según aquel cartel, está en el tercer piso.- Respondió Jeanette señalando un cartel que en una parte decía "3º Piso: Habitaciones de doscientos a trescientos". Todos fueron caminando por el pasillo, hasta que llegaron a un ascensor. Se subieron y fueron al tercer piso. Salieron del ascensor y, en un minuto llegaron a su habitación. Entraron. La habitación tenía unas tres camas, una ventana con un pequeño espacio. Tenía un alfombrado blanco, paredes de madera barnizadas y un techo color blanco. Tenía un sofá de una plaza y otro de dos pero cerca del televisor. Luego, Dave buscaba el ****baño, hasta que a Brittany se le ocurrió abrir unas puertas corredizas.**

**-Aquí está Dave.- Dijo Brittany y Dave entró y cerró las puertas.**

**-Brittany, felicitaciones, encontraste un baño. Te tengo que felicitar porque no siempre haces cosas increíbles.- Le dijo Alvin.**

**-¿Estas buscando otro cachetazo?- Le preguntó Brittany a Alvin.**

**-SI.- Respondió Alvin gritando.**

**-Bueno, porque ya lo...- Pero Brittany fue interrumpida.**

**-Nadie va a golpear a nadie, ahora, desempaquemos todo y vamos a la piscina o a ver el barco, ¿les parece?- Preguntó Martín.**

**-Si.- respondieron todos con un grito de alegría y se pusieron a desempacar.**

**_Media hora después_**

**Todos terminaron de desempacar y fueron a la cubierta del barco, cambiados como para meterse en la pileta. Como era de esperarse, Martín, llevó su guitarra, ya que siempre que está aburrido comienza a tocar alguna canción.**

**-Alvin, si te separas de nosotros te...- Dijo Dave pero al ver que su hijo no estaba se sorprendió. -¿Alvin?- Preguntó Dave.**

**-Oye, Dave, aquí arriba en el tobogán de agua.- Gritó Alvin agitando una mano.**

**-Alvin baja de allía ahora mismo pero sin...- Dave no pudo completar lo que quería decir ya que Alvin se tiró por el tobogán. Tardó treinta segundos en que Alvin terminase de bajar por el tobogán y cayó al agua. Luego, salió a la superficie, subió a un juguete inflable y salió de un salto de la piscina.**

**-Ya estoy abajo Dave.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-Mira Alvin, no quiero tener problemas, así que comportate, yo estaré aquí acostado.- Dijo Dave y se acostó en una reposera. Hay que aclarar que el barco ya comenzó su viaje, porque no quiero que me pongan "¿El barco zarpó?", "Ya estaba en alta mar el barco" o muchas otras preguntas. Las ardillas se estaban divirtiendo en la piscina para niños, ya que si iban a la otra podía ocurrirles algo.**

**-Vamos Simón métete.- Le gritó Brittany desde adentro.**

**-Es que no se nadar.- Dijo Simón.**

**-¿No sabes nadar?- Le preguntó Alvin que estaba al lado de el.**

**-No.- Respondió Simón.**

**-¿Te enseño?- Le preguntó Alvin.**

**-De acuerdo, me impresiona que seas tan gen...- Pero Simón no pudo completar lo que iba a decir ****ya que Alvin lo empujó al agua. Luego, Simón salió del agua, flotando y escuchaba como Alvin se reía desde afuera. Luego Alvin se tiró.**

**-Ya aprendiste a flotar, que bien.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-Alvin, tienes suerte que había agarrado aire antes, sino, ya estaría asfixiado y me verías cansándome mientras tomo aire.- Dijo Simón.**

**-Pero es la única forma de aprender a nadar. Ven, sígueme, ahora te enseño unas cosas más, ya que no podrás moverte en el agua sino.- Dijo Alvin entre risas. Pero Simón todabía estaba sorprendido de que Alvin le quiera enseñar a hacer algo.**

******Ok, aquí termina mi fanfic. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Necesito sus reviews, no importa si son malos o buenos, son para mejorar la historia. Hasta entonces suerte a todos con todo.**


	6. Una Tarde De Diversión

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 6º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". Atención, para enternder esta historia leer la historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Squeakquel No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Una hora despues_

Las ardillas habían salido de la piscina. Estaban tomando sol al lado de Martín, que estaba tocando la guitarra.

-Chicos, voy al baño.- Dijo Alvin y se fue.

-¿No les parece que está muy aburrido todo?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Si, me gustaría hacer algo más que tomar sol.- Dijo Jeanette.

-¿Por que no preguntamos si podemos cantar en la mesa de inscripciones? , ya que ahora no hay nadie.- Propuso Martín.

-Es una buena idea. Ve a preguntarle al capitán y nosotros iremos a la mesa.- Dijo Brittany. Martín asintió y fue caminando a donde estaba la cabina del barco. Cuando iba caminando escuchó.

-Señores pasajeros, les habla su capitán, los niños pueden jugar en la cubierta exclusiva para adultos.- Dijo una voz.

-Esa voz me parece conocida.- Dijo Martín y siguió caminando. Llegó a la cabina y, cuando golpeó, el capitán abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes, le quería hacer una pregunta, ya que el barco está aburrido, ¿podríamos cantar alguna canción con el micrófono que hay en la mesa de inscripciones a eventos?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si, como no. Ahora yo le hago una pregunta, ¿este jovencito es suyo?- Preguntó el capitán misntras sostenía a Alvin con una mano.

-Si.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo, lléveselo por favor.- Dijo el capitán.

-De acuerdo, disculpe las molestias.- Dijo Martín, agarró a Alvin y se fue caminando por el pasillo con Alvin en la mano.

-¿Me puedo bajar?- Preguntó Alvin.

-No Alvin, no quiero más problemas, bastante con lo que acabas de hacer.- Dijo Martín y Alvin suspiró. Cuando llegó a cubierta, fue a la mesa de inscripciones, en donde estaban las otras cinco ardillas.

-Encontré a Alvin y el capitán me dijo que podíamos cantar.- Dijo Martín. Todos festejaron.

-Bueno, ¿que canción cantamos?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Propongo que cantemos Real Wild Child.- Propuso Jeanette.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Brittany.

-De acuerdo voy a pedirle al capitán que pase el instrumental de la canción. Vayan preparándose.- Dijo Martín y se fue. Entró de nuevo al pasillo y logró ver, en la puerta de la cabina del capitán, una guitarra eléctrica. Llegó a la cabina del capitán. Golpeó la puerta y el capitán lo atendió.

-Capitán disculpe las molestias, ¿me podría hacer un favor?- Preguntó Martín.

-SI usted me hace otro lo acepto.- Dijo el capitán.

-Si, ya no lo molesto más.- Dijo Martín. El capitán se rió.

-A lo que me refiero es si quieres tocar con la banda que viene hoy al casino. El guitarrista no pudo venir.- Dijo el capitán.

-Por supuesto que acepto. ¿Y que música hacen?.- Preguntó Martín.

-Es una banda tributo a una banda española, no se como se llamaba sabe, sape. Da igual. ¿Entonces contamos contigo?- Preguntó el capitán.

-Claro, ahora ¿le puedo hacer un pedido?- Preguntó Martín.

-¿Que necesita?- Preguntó el capitán.

-Si pudiese pasar por los altoparlantes el instrumental de la canción Real Wild Child, es que las ardillas acordaron cantar esa canción.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo, selecciónela usted, ya que tiene más conocimientos de ese tipo de música.- Dijo el capitán y le permitió pasar a la cabina a Martín. Entró y habían muchos comandos del barco. El capitán lo guió hasta la consola de reproducción y, abajo, tenía varios CDs.

-¿La guitarra que está en la puerta es suya?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si, en realidad es de mi hijo, pero se la voy a prestar a uno de los miembros de la banda que toca hoy.- Dijo el capitán.

-¿Me la prestaría para tocar allí afuera?. Luego se la devuelvo, es solo una canción.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo, tomala pero luego tráemela.- Dijo el capitán. Martín le agradeció y comenzó a buscar entre los CDs, hasta que encontró uno que decía "Instrumentales". Lo agarró y lo puso en la lectora de CDs. Comenzó a buscar la canción y, cuando la encontró, le puso play.

-Gracias capitán.- Dijo Martín y se fue.

_Punto de vista de las ardillas_

Las ardillas estaban sobre la mesa de inscripciones esperando a que Martín o ponga la canción o vuelva. Escucharon que comenzó a sonar una canción. Ellos la reconocieron y se pusieron en posición de baile. Martín apareció y las ardillas ya estaban bailando. Conectó rápidamente la guitarra a uno de los amplificadores que había y comenzó a tocar. La gente se acercaba a escuchar. Comenzaron a cantar.

(Canción Real Wild Child)

-Well I'm just outta school.- Comenzaron cantando los chicos.

-Like I'm real real cool.-

-Gotta dance like a fool.-

-Got the message that I gotta be a wild one?- Cada vez se acercaba más gente.

-Ooh yeah, I'm a wild one.-

-Gotta break it lose.-

-Gonna keep' em movin' wild.-

-Gonna keep a swingin' baby.-

-I'm a real wild child.- Dejaron de cantar los chicos y mientras tocaba, Martín, comenzó a cantar por el micrófono.

-I'm a real wild child.-

-Like to wreak a lot of havoc.-

-I'm the life of the party.-

-Having fun is my habit.-

-Ke-ke-ke-ke-keep it rowdy.-

-Make it sunny when it's cloudy.-

-Put the rock in rock and roll.-

-Out of control.- La cantidad de gente que había rodeaba a las ardillas y a Martín

-I'm all about it.-

-Like it loud, a little crazy.-

-Hear my blood inside me.-

-Maybe the hall of fame of being the wild one.-

-I am the greatest.- Terminó de cantar Martín y comenzaron a cantar las Chipettes.

-Gonna meet all my friends.-

-Gonna have ourselves a ball.-

-Gonna tell my friends.-

-Gonna te-te-tell 'em all.-

-That I'm wild one.-

-Ooh yeah, I'm a wild one.-

-Gotta break it loose.-

-Gonna keep 'em movin' wild.-

-Gotta keep a swingin', baby.-

.I'm a real wild child.- Martín comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Dejó de tocar el solo y comenzó a cantar.

-I'm a real wild child.-

-I'm the leader of the crowd.-

-A lot of fun by the river, we about to let it out.-

-Run and tell 'em that the wild one.-

-Is loose and on the crowd.-

-If you're looking' for some fun.-

-So we can come and turn it out.-

-Have a ball keep it jolly, good to know everybody.-

-If you're rolling' with the wild one.-

-You know you had a party.- Martín dejó de cantar y comenzó a cantar Brittany.

-Yeah, I'm a wild, boy.-

-She's a wild one.- Cantaron Jeanette y Eleonor. Repitieron estas dos últimas líneas cuatro veces más. Luego, Martín dejo de tocar pero no tocó las cuerdas de la guitarra, por lo que la nota siguió sonando.

-Ooh, I'm a wild one. Said. I'm wild one. Said. I'm wild one. I'm wild child, wild one- Terminó de cantar Brittany y Martín comenzó a hacer un solo de guitarra. Cuando terminó, todas las personas aplaudieron. Las ardillas se bajaron de la mesa y, acompañadas de Martín, fueron caminando hasta su habitación. Caminaron por los pasillos del barco hasta llegar a la habitación. Cuando entraron, Dave estaba con cara de enojado y los brazos cruzados, al parecer alguien hizo algo que molestó a Dave**.**

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario. La nueva canción ya está en mi perfil.**


	7. La Noche De FIesta, Parte 1

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 7º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". Atención, para enternder esta historia leer la historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Squeakquel No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En la habitación de las ardillas, en el crucero_

Las ardillas y Martín entraron a su habitación y Dave, estaba de brazos cruzados y enojado en medio de la habitación.

-Dave, ¿Que pasó?, ¿Por que estas enojado?- Preguntó Martín.

-Bueno, el capitán me dijo que cierta ardilla entró a la cabina del capitán y utilizó el micrófono para decir que los niños podían ir a un lugar al que, en realidad, no se podía.- Dijo Dave. Alvin trató de no reírse por lo que había echo y todos lo miraron.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Saben que, nosotras, antes de que empiecen a discutir, nos vamos a bañar para hacer algo en la noche.- Dijo Brittany y, con sus hermanas, entró al baño y cerró las puertas.

-Yo me voy a leer una revista.- Dijo Simón y se fue a acostar en la cama con una de las revistas de Brittany.

-Voy a ver televisión.- Dijo Theodoro.

-Yo lo sigo.- Dijo Alvin.

-Tu te quedas aquí.- Le ordenó Dave y Alvin suspiró, ya que Dave le iba a dar otro de los "discursos presidenciales" de dos horas.

-Voy a seguir con la canción, antes que verlos discutir prefiero hacer otra cosa.- Dijo Martín y se fue a la cama que estaba al lado de la de las Ardillas. Dave suspiró.

-Alvin, habíamos acordado seguir reglas.- Dijo Dave.

-No pensé que las reglas decían, si te vas de al lado mio estás castigado o, si te vas con el capitán si avisarme te arrepentirás.- Dijo Alvin con sarcasmo y enojo.

-Alvin, si puedes divertirte, pero lo que hiciste llegó al extremo.- Dijo Dave.

-Si no salió nadie herido, Dave.- Dijo Alvin.

-Pero pudo haber salido.- Respondió Dave. Alvin iba a hablar, pero Martín lo interrumpió.

-Dave, para sacar toda esta tensión, yo tendré que ir a tocar con una banda en el casino, les falta un guitarrista y el capitán me prestó su guitarra, la cual no devolví, así que voy a devolvérsela y vuelvo.- Dijo Marín y se fue. Después de que Martín se fue, las Chipettes salieron del baño.

-Si tienen frío, les recomiendo entrar ahí dentro, parece un sauna.- Dijo Brittany.

-Después seguimos la charla, Alvin. Ahora me tengo que ir a bañar.- Dijo Dave y entró al baño.

_Punto de vista de Martín_

Martín caminaba por los pasillos del barco. Iba caminando rápido así no perdía tiempo para poder bañarse. Mientras caminaba, en un cruce, choca con una mujer y los dos caen al suelo. La mujer tenía el pelo negro y ojos marrones. A ella, se le caen varios artículos de una bolsa que llevaba.

-Mil disculpas, es que estoy apurado.- Dijo Martín ayudando a la mujer a levantar sus cosas.

-No importa, yo iba distraída pensando en otra cosa.- Dijo la mujer. Martín ayudaba a levantar sus cosas, hasta que agarró una imagen. Tenía la firma de Martín y la mujer, estaba abrazada de el. Martín le dio la imagen y la mujer se puso roja de la vergüenza.

-¿En que concierto fue eso?- Preguntó Martín.

-Cuando tocó en el Staples Center, antes de que las Ardillas y las Chipettes entren a cantar.- Respondió la mujer.

-Bueno, si ya estamos hablando deberíamos presentarnos, soy Martín.- Dijo Martín.

-Mi nombre es María, pero puedes llamarme Mari.- Dijo la mujer.

-Encantado de conocerla. Oye, estoy un poco apurado porque tengo que ir a tocar con una banda esta noche y todavía tengo que bañarme. Así que nos vemos mañana. Adiós.- Dijo Martín y se fue.

-Espere.- Dijo María, pero Martín no la escuchó y siguió caminando. Llegó a la cabina del capitán.

-Martín, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó el capitán.

-Le vengo a devolver su guitarra, gracias por prestármela.- Dijo Martín.

-No hay por que. Dile a Dave, que, cuando entre, le diga a los camareros que viene a cenar conmigo, así no tiene problemas para entrar. Adiós.- Dijo el capitán y cerró la puerta. Martín volvió por el mismo camino que vino, para ver si podía seguir charlando con María, pero en todo el recorrido ella no estaba. Entró de nuevo en su habitación. Dave se estaba arreglando para ir a la cena.

-Bueno, me voy a bañar rápido, el capitán me invitó a tocar con una banda esta noche.- Dijo Martín y se fue a bañar.

-Bueno, chicos, ahora tengo que ir al restaurante, quiero que se queden aquí- Dijo Dave

-¿Para que tienes que ir al restaurante?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Porque voy a cenar con el capitán y de paso disculparme por lo que hizo Alvin, así que no van a venir.- Dijo Dave.

-De aseguro que el capitán estaba entusiasmado de cenar conmigo.- Dijo Brittany y se fue a leer una de sus revistas.

-Dave, ¿podemos hablar un rato?- Preguntó Simón.

-Si, como no.- Respondió Dave.

-Pero más en privado.- Agregó Simón.

-Si, vamos al pasillo.- Dijo Dave y salieron al pasillo. Dave se agachó para poder hablar mejor con simón.

-Oye, Dave, si bien Alvin a veces puede causar problemas, es solo un niño.- Dijo Simón.

-Si, pero no por ser un niño, tiene derecho a ir donde el capitán y hacer lo que hizo.- Respondió Dave.

-Dave, a los niños solo tienes que darles algo de confianza para que hagan las cosas bien, como cuando conociste a Martín..- Dijo Simón tranquilamente. Dave lo pensó un poco.

-De acuerdo, vamos adentro.- Dijo Dave y Simón y Dave entraron.

-Dave, te acompaño hasta el restaurante, yo voy al casino a tocar.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo, chicos, diviértanse, pero recuerden que aún estoy enfadado.- Dijo Dave.

-Dave, ¿Podemos ver una película?, si no vamos a salir por culpa de Alvin, dejanos ver una película, por favor.- Suplicó Brittany.

-De acuerdo, y saben que, elijanla ustedes, me parece que ya son grandes para tomar decisiones.- Dijo Dave. Se despidió nuevamente y se fue. Martín lo acompañó a Dave hasta el restaurante y luego se fue al casino, donde lo esperaba la banda. Entró y, para su sorpresa, en el bajo estaba María.

-Hola chicos.- Saludó Martín.

-Hola.- Respondieron todos al unisono.

-Bueno, ¿cuando empezamos con el show?- Preguntó Martín.

-En una hora. Ahora están terminando el bloque de salsa. Ya que había noche de ese tipo de música y después no había más música el capitán nos llamó.

-De acuerdo, vamos a tomar algunas gaseosas.- Propuso Martín y todos fueron a la barra a conocerse.

_En la habitación de las ardillas_

Theodoro estaba dormido y Alvin y Simón estaban viendo televisión.

-Saben que, hoy tengo mucha suerte así que voy al casino.- Dijo Alvin.

-Alvino rec...- Pero Simón no pudo terminar la frase ya que Alvin se fue. Lo empezó a perseguir.

-Chicas, ya que los chicos se fueron, vamos a la noche de salsa, aún queda una hora.- Propuso Brittany.

-Pero no tenemos ropa.- Dijo Jeanette.

-Yo agarré un vestido de cada una de ustedes, chicas, sabía que no pensaban ir de fiesta así que los traje.- Dijo Brittany. Todas se cambiaron y salieron hacia el casino.

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	8. La Noche De FIesta, Parte 2

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 8º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". Atención, para enternder esta historia leer la historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Squeakquel No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el casino_

Martín estaba esperando a los miembros de la banda. Supuestamente se habían olvidado algo en su habitaciones. Estaba afinando la guitarra eléctrica que le prestó el capitán.

_Punto de vista de las Chipettes_

Brittany, Eleonor y Jeanette llegaron al casino. Caminaron hacia la pista de baile. Cuando llegaron, comenzaron a bailar. Jeanette, mientras bailaba, pudo ver a Martín.

-Chicas, vengan.- Dijo Jeanette rápidamente.

-¿Que ocurre Jean?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Martín está aquí, sobre el escenario.- Dijo Jeanette.

-No va a pasar nada. Mira, puedo ir a hablar con el y no va a pasar nada.- Dijo Brittany y fue caminando entre la multitud de gente. Cuando llegó, Martín no le prestó atención.

-Hola Martín.- Saludó Brittany.

-Hola Brit, ¿No deberías estar en la habitación?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si, pero, como acordamos que nosotras no hicimos nada malo, decidimos venir a la fiesta.- Aclaró Brittany. Martín suspiró

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Martín después de mirarla dudosamente a Brittany. Luego, Brittany se fue a donde estaban sus hermanas.

-Se los dije, no me dijo nada.- Dijo Brittany.

-Bueno, y ya que estamos bailemos un poco.- Propuso Eleonor. Brittany y Jeanette asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a bailar con su hermana. Martín seguía afinando su guitarra, sentado en el escenario. Luego le dio una mirada a las Chipettes. Eleonor estaba bailando y de repente se tropieza y choca con una mujer.

-Lo siento.- Dice disculpándose Eleonor. Otras dos mujeres se acercaron a la que chocó Eleonor.

-¿Te disculpas por tus horribles pasos de baile o por tu vestido?- Pregunta otra de las chicas, Martín comienza a tocar el comienzo de la canción Master Of Puppets pero las ardillas y las mujeres seguían mirándose totalmente enojadas.

-Cuida tus modales, princesa, o yo misma te ato en mi habitación, te pongo una mordaza y te arranco las uñas postizas que tienes poco a poco.- Dijo Brittany. Las chicas que habían atacado verbalmente a Eleonor se quedaron totalmente calladas. -¿Algo que quieras decir?- Preguntó Brittany, todavía furiosa.

-Si, que eres muy chica para desafiar así a la gente.- Respondió la mujer.

-Pues soy muy chica, pero te puedo ganar en una competencia de baile.- Le dijo Brittany.

-Probemos.- Respondió la mujer. Las Chipettes se pusieron en posición de baile igual que las otras mujeres. Martín le hizo la seña al Dj y comenzó a pasar la música mientras, Martín, tocaba la batería. Ya sabía que canción era, por lo que pudo agarrar el ritmo de la canción. Brittany seguía bailando. Pensó "es hora de terminar esto". Les hizo una seña a sus hermanas y subieron a una mesa y allí, comenzaron a bailar y cantar.

-Come off, shake your body baby do the conga.- Cantaron a coro Brittany Jeanette y Eleonor y la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

-I know you can't control yourself any longer.- Repitieron esto tres veces. Luego, María subió al escenario y comenzó a cantar.

(Canción We No Speak Americano, no se de quien es, pero aparece en Alvin Y Las Ardillas 3)

-Comme te po' capi chi te vó bene.-

-Si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano.-

-Quando se fa l'amore soto 'a luna.-

-Como che te vene 'capa e di.- Terminó de cantar y continuó Brittany.

-I love you.- Dijo y le guiñó un ojo al público. Comenzó a cantar a coro con sus hermanas

-Come off, shake your body baby do the conga.- Cantaron a coro Brittany Jeanette y Eleonor y la gente comenzó a aplaudir.

-I know you can't control yourself any longer.- Repitieron esto dos veces y terminaron con una pose hacia un costado. La gente comenzó a aplaudir y las mujeres se fueron furiosas. Martín salió de la batería y se acercó a María.

-Tienes una voz hermosa.- Dijo. María se rió.

-Gracias, y tu tienes habilidades con la batería.- Dijo María. -Toma, aquí tienes el listado de canciones que vamos a tocar y aquí tienes tu guitarra.- Dijo María y le entregó todo a Martín.

-¿Y quien canta?- Preguntó Martín.

-Pues tu.- Dijo María.

-Pero yo no conozco a la...- Martín miró las canciones que iban a tocar y se dio cuenta de que se sabía todas.

-Al parecer conoces a esa banda española.- Dijo María. Luego, ella, les hizo una seña a los otros miembros de la banda. Eran cinco más. Uno tenía un trombón, otro una trompeta, otro los palillos de la batería, otro una guitarra eléctrica y uno se puso detrás de un teclado eléctrico.

-De acuerdo, intentemos.- Dijo Martín. Se puso frente al micrófono. -Ahora, vamos a tocar una canción que está en contra del maltrato animal, así que le voy a pedir a las Chipettes que se queden, si es que quieren.- Dijo Martín. Las Chipettes se acercaron al escenario. Martín comenzó a tocar un ritmo más o menos rápido. Luego se le unieron los otros instrumentos. Comenzó a cantar.

(Canción Insensibilidad, de Ska-P)

-Es Navidad, voy a comprar a mi niño algo especial.-  
-Un animal, un cachorrito para que puedan jugar.-  
-Le separaron de su madre na mas nacer.-

-Directo a esa puta urna de cristal.-  
-Usar y tirar, calienta el verano lo tengo que abandonar.-  
-Nadie le dijo que la carretera seria su fiel y fría compañera.- Esta parte, la cantaron a coro Martín, María y el otro guitarrista.  
-Nadie le dijo que en la carretera moriria destripando en la cuneta.- Comenzaron a tocar un ritmo de ska y los instrumentos de viento comenzaron a sonar. Luego todos, excepto María y Martín, dejaron de tocar. Comenzaron a tocar un ritmo lento y Marín comenzó a cantar.

-Como eres capaz de abandonar.-

-A un amigo tan leal sabiendo cual es sufinal.-  
-Maldigo a la persona que es capaz.-

-De maltratar a un animal, cuantairresponsabilidad.- Martín repitió esto una vez más, pero ahora, acompañado del otro guitarrista y de la batería, a parte de María.

-Morir bajo las ruedas de un camión, servir de carne de cañón, peleasen clandestinidad.-  
-Tétricas sesiones de dolor.-  
-Bastarda experimentación, con total impunidad.- Martín y el otro guitarrista comenzaron a hacer un solo de guitarra. Luego de veinte segundos, todos los instrumentos dejaron de tocar y el público comenzó a aplaudir.

_Dos horas despues_

Las Chipettes y Martín iban caminando por el pasillo del crucero, hablando del concierto de Martín y de como les dieron pelea las Chipettes a las tres mujeres. Entraron en la habitación y Dave estaba parado con las manos cruzadas.

-¿A donde han ido?- Preguntó Dave. Las Chipettes se quedaron mudas.

-Vinieron al concierto quedi hoy, Dave.- Aclaró Martín, como para salvar a las Chipettes.

-Aja, ¿y donde está Alvin?- Preguntó Dave.

-No lo se, cuando traje a las chicas estaba aquí.- Dijo Martín y Dave se enfureció.

-Y, chicas, ¿como es eso de amenazar a la gente?. El capitán me dijo que amenazaron a tres mujeres con arrancarles las uñas.- Dijo Dave mirando a Brittany, ya que ella era la que generalmente decía esas cosas.

-Es que ellas me buscaron.- Dijo Brittany.

-No me importa. Ahora voy a buscar a los chicos y cuando vuelva o mañana hablaremos muy seriamente de lo que pasó hoy.- Dijo Dave se fue cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Brittany se quedó con una lágrima en la mejilla, ya que ella solo trataba de defender a sus hermanas. Todos se fueron a sus camas, apagaron las luces y se durmieron.

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Las dos nuevas canciones ya están en mi perfil. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	9. ¿Juego De Tejos?

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 9º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Al otro día_

Brittany se despertó. Todavía estaba triste porque Dave las había retado solamente por defender a sus hermanas. Fue a la ventana de la habitación y miró por allí sin moverse, sin decir una palabra, solo mirando el mar. Martín se despertó, pero no vio a Brittany. Fue al baño, cuando salió, la vio allí, mirando el mar.

-Britt, ¿te pasa algo?- Preguntó Martín. Brittany suspiró.

-Es que...- Brittany dejo de hablar. -No me parece justo que me castiguen por defender a mis hermanas.- Dijo Brittany y una lágrima salió de sus ojos y calló por sus mejillas. Martín se sentía mal por ella. Y no solo por eso, sino también porque el, el día anterior, pudo traer devuelta a las Chipettes y no lo hizo.

-Britt, mira, haremos esto. Voy a despertar a Dave y le pregunto si podemos ir a desayunar. ¿Te parece?- Le preguntó Martín tratando de levantarle el ánimo. Brittany sonrió.

-De acuerdo, me voy a cambiar.- Dijo Brittany y fue corriendo al baño. Martín penso "tengo mucho tiempo para hacer cualquier cosa, se tarda horas en el baño". Martín despertó a Dave.

-Dave, voy con Brittany a desayunar.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo, pero dejame dormir.- Dijo Dave medio dormido y se tapó la cara con las mantas. Martín fue a la mesa, agarró una pequeña hoja de papel, escribió algo y la dejo sobre la cara de Alvin. Cuando dio media vuelta, Brittany ya estaba esperándolo sobre la mesa.

-Veo que estas entusiasmada con la idea de desayunar.- Dijo Martín.

-Entre aburrirme mientras espero a que los chicos se despierten e irme a desayunar contigo, prefiero la segunda opción.- Dijo Brittany y los dos se rieron.

-Bueno, vamos.- Dijo Martín. Abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar a Brittany. Ella pasó y luego Martín, por último cerró la puerta detrás de el. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. -¿Vamos al restaurante o a una de los pequeños bares que hay en la cubierta?- Preguntó Martín.

-Vayamos a la cubierta, así podremos ver el mar más de cerca.- Dijo Brittany. Martín y Brittany salieron de los pasillos a la cubierta, allí, vieron que estaba casi vacía. Habían personas durmiendo con sus toallas en las reposeras, algunos niños en las piletas y poca gente desayunando en los pequeños restaurantes. Entraron en el que estaba más cerca, allí, un hombre, vestido de pelícano los miró y se fue. Martín se sentó en una silla que estaba justo al lado de la barra del bar y, Brittany, se subió a la barra. Trató de encontrar algo en que sentarse, encontró dos tapas de botella, las apiló y se sentó en eso. Un camarero se acercó a ellos.

-¿Que van a desear desayunar?- Preguntó el camarero.

-Para mi un jugo de narnaja y unos waffles de tostadora.- Dijo Martín, el eligió eso por costumbre.

-Y para mi unas uvas.- Dijo Brittany. El camarero dejó de anotar y se fue a la cocina.

-Me dijo Eleonor que estabas componiendo una canción.- Dijo Brittany.

-SI, es una sorpresa, se la voy a dedicar a las Ardillas y a Dave y tenía pensado cantarla contigo y tus hermanas.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Tienes la letra?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Todavía no.- Dijo Martín. El camarero les trajo los dos pedidos. Desayunaron conversando sobre la canción de Martín y también, sobre lo que iban a hacer en el día. Luego de desayunar volvieron a la habitación. Todavía las ardillas y Dave estaban durmiendo. Martín se sentó en el sillón a ver una película. Al lado estaba Brittany. Luego de unos minutos, ella se durmió sobre una de las almohadas. Martín apagó la televisión y se puso, de nuevo, a componer.

_Media hora despues._

Alvin se estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos y vio todo negro.

-Aaaaaaaaaaa, estoy ciego, estoy ciego.- Gritó Alvin. Todos se despertaron y Alvin seguía gritando. Luego, Simón, se acercó a Alvin y le sacó el papel que le dejó Martín en la cara.

-A veces eres un tremendo idiota.- Dijo Simón mostrándole el papel a Alvin. Alvin se enojó.

-Bueno, ya que Alvin nos despertó, vamos a cubierta.- Propuso Dave mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

-Al parecer ya no está enojado con nosotros.- Le susurró Alvin a Simón.

-Si lo estoy.- Gritó Dave desde el baño. Alvin suspiró. Luego de unos minutos, todos salieron a cubierta. Martín llevaba su guitarra, como era de costumbre. Allí, subieron hasta la pista de tejo.

-Chicos, les diré algo, Martín va a poder irse, en cuanto a ustedes, solamente podrán hacer una actividad hoy. Van a poder jugar juegos de tejo.- Dijo Dave y todos, excepto Martín, se quejaron.

_Media hora después_

Dave se había dormido, y Alvin se estaba aburriendo, lo que era malo, ya que siempre hace de las suyas, y más si Dave no lo está observando. Brittany estaba por lanzar su último disco, si ella lo tiraba bien, podía molestarlo a Alvin con que ella ganó. Estaba totalmente concentrada, hasta que:

-Apurate, hace diez minutos que estás con ese disco y, para aburrirme, ya estoy jugando a esto.- Dijo Alvin.

-Si me tienes paciencia, lanzaré.- Dijo Brittany mirándolo furiosamente a Alvin. Luego volvió a mirar al disco. A Alvin se le ocurrió algo para molestar a Brittany.

-Señoras y señores, prepárense para el gran tiro de la señorita Brittany. Está totalmente concentrada.- Dijo Alvin, lo que hizo que Brittany lo mirara. -Si se preguntan si me quiere matar, yo creo que si. Piensa que al parecer no voy a cerrar mi boca, lo cual está en lo cierto.- Dijo Alvin enfadando cada vez más a Brittany. Ella volvió a mirar el disco. -Se prepara para tirar.- Alvin se le acercó y cuando iba a tirar, la movió un poco, lo que hizo que ella pierda. -Señoras y señores, la gran Brittany perdió.- Dijo Alvin en tono de festejo.

-¿Sabes que, Alvin?. TE mato.- Dijo Brittany y comenzó a perseguir a Alvin por toda la pista de tejos. Luego bajaron a cubierta. Allí, Alvin se sube a un auto de juguete y se escapa rápidamente de Brittany. Le da un saludo con la mano, lo que hace que ella se enfurezca. Cuando Alvin se da cuenta, se estaba por caer de la cubierta, así que salta del auto. El carro siguió su curso hasta chocar con una persona, lo que hizo que esta, se caiga del barco, pero ni Alvin ni Brittany se dan cuenta de esto. Volvieron a la pista de tejo, donde Simón agarró a Alvin y Jeanette y Eleonor a Brittany.

-Chicos, dejen de correr solo porque uno molestó a otro.- Dijo Simón. Dave se despertó.

-Muy bien chicos, volvamos a la habitación, que a la noche vamos a ir a un restaurante.- Dijo Dave parándose y llevándose a las ardillas a la habitación. Cuando llegaron, Martín no estaba allí.

-¿Martín?- Preguntó Dave.

-¿Y Martín, Dave?- Preguntó Theodoro.

-No lo se, Theo.- Dijo Dave.

-Capas que está con sus amigos en algún lado, Dave. No pudo haber ido muy lejos estamos en un barco.- Dijo Simón tratando de tranquilizar a Dave.

-Tienes razón. Vamos a prepararnos para la cena.- Dijo Dave y Alvin, Simón y Theodoro se fueron a bañar.

_A la noche, en la orilla de una isla_

Una persona estaba prendiendo una fogata, al lado de ella tenía una funda abierta y en ella una guitarra. Esta persona era Martín.

-¿Por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?.- Se dijo a si mismo Martín, mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla y, furioso, tiró una rama al fuego, luego, se acostó en la arena fría y se durmió.

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	10. La Mala Idea De Alvin

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 10º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

**_En el crucero_**

**Las ardillas y Dave estaban comiendo en el restaurante del barco. Estaba lleno y, Dave, seguía nervioso con el tema de que Martín no le haya avisado a donde iba a ir. La cena continuó sin problemas. Mientras comía, Brittany, llegó a ver, en la entrada, a María, una de las amigas de Martín.**

**-Dave, ve a preguntarle a María a donde está Martín. Generalmente está con el.- Dijo Brittany. Dave la miró a María.**

**-De acuerdo.- Dijo Dave, se levantó y se acercó a la adolescente.**

**-Quería preguntarle algo.- Le dijo Dave a María.**

**-Si, pregunte.- Respondió.**

**-¿Has visto a Martín?. Me dijo Brittany que generalmente estaba contigo.- Le preguntó Dave.**

**-Hoy no lo vi en todo el día. Estuve con la banda en mi habitación ensayando.- Respondió María.**

**-Bueno, gracias, adiós.- Dijo Dave despidiéndose y volviendo a la mesa.**

**-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Brittany.**

**-No lo vio en todo el día.- Dijo Dave.**

**-Tranquilo, Dave, ya va a aparecer.- Dijo Simón y todos siguieron comiendo. Luego de la cena, las ardillas y Dave volvieron a la habitación con la esperanza de encontrar a Martín dormido. Entraron y no estaba allí. Dave se sorprendió.**

**-Capas que está en alguna fiesta.- Dijo Theodoro tímidamente mientras se agarraba las manos. Dave asintió con la cabeza y todos se fueron a dormir.**

**_Al otro día_**

**Dave se despertó y las ardillas estaban mirando televisión. Martín no estaba en la habitación.**

**-Hola, ¿lo vieron a Martín?- Preguntó Dave**

**-No.- Respondieron todos.**

**-Bueno, vamos un rato afuera.- Dijo Dave. Todos se cambiaron y salieron a cubierta. Llegaron y fueron hacia la piscina.**

**-Chicos, voy a dormir un rato más y luego nos metemos a la piscina, ¿les parece?- Preguntó Dave.**

**-SI.- Gritaron todos. Dave se durmió y las ardillas fueron a pasear por la cubierta. Cerca de donde estaba Dave, Alvin pudo ver una cometa.**

**-Tengo una idea.- Dijo Alvin fue corriendo a donde estaba la cometa, la desató de la barandilla del barco, la agarró y la llevó a donde estaban las ardillas.**

**-¿Y para que es esto, supuestamente?- Preguntó Theodoro.**

**-Para hacer ala delta.- Respondió Alvin con un tono de obviedad. -Miren, entre ustedes sostienen la cuerda y yo me subo allí arriba.- Dijo Alvin dándoles la cuerda a las otras cuatro ardillas, a que Simón no estaba de acuerdo, y señaló la cometa.**

**-Alvin, presiento que esto va a terminar mal.- Dijo Simón.**

**-Tranquilízate no pasará nada.-Dijo Alvin y se subió hasta la cometa. Simón soltó el pedazo de soga que tenía y dejó que Jeanette, Eleonor, Brittany y Theodoro sostengan a Alvin. Estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos hasta que una pequeña brisa hizo que las ardillas se despeguen del suelo. En eso Simón agarra lo que quedaba del cometa y logra salvarlos de que se vayan volando.**

**-Te lo dije, iba a ser una mala idea.- Dijo Simón. Luego, con el hilo de la cometa en la mano iba a atarla en la silla de Dave, pero otra brisa, más fuerte que la anterior, hace que las seis ardillas remonten vuelo. Todos comienzan a gritar, lo que hace que Dave se despierte. Dave los vio que la brisa de aire se los llevaba. Trato de alcanzarlos pero era tarde. Fue corriendo a la cabina del capitán y golpeó la puerta. El capitán abrió.**

**-Si señor, ¿que desea?- Preguntó el capitán.**

**-Mis hijos salieron volando en una cometa y se perdieron en el mar.- Dijo Dave.**

**-Señor Seville, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que lleguemos a un puerto y allí contactemos a la guardia costera.- Dijo el capitán. Dave, aunque le costó saber que tendría que separarse de sus hijos, asintió con la cabeza.**

**-De acuerdo.- Dijo Dave, se despidió y se fue.**

**_En la isla_**

**Martín estaba caminando por la playa. Desde hace un día que se quedó varado en la isla. Entró al bosque, a esa gran selva que había en la isla. Consiguió un poco de alimento, unas ramas para hacer fuego y volvió a la playa. Llegó a la playa y escuchó un ruido que venía desde atrás suyo. Cuando se dio vuelta, lo golpearon con un palo, lo que hizo que se desmaye.**

**_En alguna parte del mar_**

**Las ardillas estaban todavía colgadas de la cometa. Seguían volando, o en el caso de que la cometa no tiene un motor, planeando.**

**-Yo le advertí al idiota de mi hermano que esta sería una mala idea. ¿Pero que hizo?, me desobedeció, como siempre lo hace.- Dijo Simón.**

**-Alvin, si yo llego a caer al agua, te asesino, ¿me oíste?, te asesino.- Dijo Brittany advirtiéndole a Alvin.**

-Chicos, tengo mucha hambre, creo que voy a morir.- Dijo Theodoro sosteniéndose con una mano de la cuerda de la cometa y con otro se frotaba el estomago.

-Theo, tu siempre tienes hambre.- Dijo Alvin.

******-****Y además, podrías morir por la insolación o la deshidratación antes que por el hambre.- Dijo Jeanette.**

**-Miren, una isla.- Dijo Eleonor señalando una pequeña islita que estaba frente a ellos.**

**-Alvin, trata de llevarnos lo más cerca posible a esa isla.- Ordenó Simón y Alvin comenzó a girar en sentido a la isla. Luego de un rato, estaban a diez metros de la playa, pero la brisa cesó y la cometa cayó al agua.**

**-Ya está, te asesino.- Dijo Brittany y comenzó a perseguir a Alvin en el agua.**

**-Chicos, no es momento de pelear, vayamos para la playa y allí tendremos una larga charla. Las ardillas comenzaron a nadar hacia la playa. Cuando llegaron todos estaban empapados.**

**-Alvin, estamos vivos, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Brittany.**

**-Si, ¿por que preguntas?- Preguntó Alvin.**

**-Porque ahora yo te mato.- Dijo Brittany y agarró a Alvin de la sudadera y comenzó a darle cachetazos en la cara. Mientras lo golpeaba le decía. -Esto nos pasa por tu culpa, tu y tus comportamientos infantiles.- Pero Simón logró separarlos.**

**-Brittany, tranquilízate.- Ordenó Simón. Brittany se tomó las manos.**

**-Lo siento.- Dijo y le tiró un cachetazo más.**

**-Tenemos que comportarnos, vamos a hacer esto, juntaremos ramas para hacer fuego y descansaremos.- Propuso Simón.**

**-De acuerdo, aquí en esta playa hay muchas ramas secas, capas que nos sirven.- Dijo Eleonor.**

**_Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de alguna isla._**

**Martín se despertó del golpe que le dieron en la cabeza. Estaba atado a un árbol con unas sogas. Trató de desatarse, pero no pudo.**

**-¿Alguien me puede ayudar?- Preguntó Martín. Nadie respondió. -¿Hay alguien aquí?- Preguntó de nuevo. Luego, una mujer, más o menos de catorce o quince años, apareció entre los arbustos con un palo en la mano. Se quedó mirándolo por diez minutos aproximadamente. Luego, se decidió a hablar.**

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	11. El Primer Día En La Isla

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 11º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En una isla_

Martín estaba atado y una mujer que aparentaba catorce o quince años se le apareció. Tenía un pantalón de deportes medio roto, una remera con mangas largas, también con algunas roturas y unas zapatillas, que estaban sucias y un pequeño agujero en la punta. Tenía pelo rubio, ojos azules y algunas cicatrices en la cara, al parecer de un accidente. Estaba con un palo en la mano y lo estaba mirando. Martín pensó que podría mentir para que lo desaten.

-¿Quien eres tu?- Preguntó Martín.

-Mi nombre es Micaela.- Dijo la mujer, cuyo nombre al parecer era Micaela. -¿Y tu quien eres?- Preguntó. Martín pensó "es hora de mentir a ver si me desatan".

-Yo no se quien soy ni en donde estoy.- Dijo Martín. Micaela lo miró y lo abofeteó.

-¿Por que me mientes?- Preguntó Micaela. Martín pensó "como sabe que estoy mintiendo".

-No te estoy mintiendo, no se quien soy.- Dijo Martín y Micaela lo volvió a abofetear.

-Yo te conozco, eres Martín, el baterista de las ardillas.- Dijo Micaela. Martín pensó "ya no puedo mentir más, sabe quien soy".

-Está bien, si, soy Martín.- Dijo Martín.

-Viste que no costaba tanto decir la verdad.- Dijo Micaela.

-Pero, ¿como sabes quien soy y que haces en esta isla?- Preguntó Martín.

-Bueno, todo comenzó así...- Dijo Micaela.

_Un año atrás, en el aeropuerto de San Francisco_

Micaela, tenía entre trece y catorce años. Estaba con su madre y su padre esperando a que la llamen para subir al vuelo.

-Micaela, espero que te diviertas en Francia en el concierto de las ardillas.- Le dijo la madre de Micaela a ella.

-Si mamá, tu quedate tranquila que no me va a pasar nada.- Respondió Micaela.

-Señores pasajeros con destino a París, Francia, entrar por puerta seis al avión.- Llamó una persona por el intercomunicador.

-Bueno, mamá, me tengo que ir.- Dijo Micaela y se dio un fuerte abrazo con su madre y su padre. Fue a la puerta seis y entró. En el avión habían pocas personas, unas veinte aproximadamente. Micaela se sentó en su asiento, miró por última vez a su madre y el avión comenzó a moverse hacia la pista, despegó y en menos de media hora ya estaban en el aire. Una azafata se acercó a Micaela.

-¿Desea algo señorita?- Le preguntó la azafata.

-Un vaso de agua, por favor.- Respondió Micaela. La azafata sirvió, en un vaso, agua y se lo entregó a Micaela. Cuando lo agarró, Micaela, le agradeció. Luego de unos minutos, el avión comenzó a hacer movimientos. Micaela pensó que era por las turbulencias. Luego de un rato, el avión descendió un poco la altura.

-Señores pasajeros, estamos presentando turbulencias, por lo que vamos a bajar a quinientos metros sobre el nivel del mar. Muchas gracias.- Dijo el piloto y el avión comenzó a descender. Micaela comenzó a ver por la ventana, vio el mar que estaba tan cerca de donde estaba ella. Luego, el avión comenzó a moverse otra vez, pero ahora, el movimiento era más fuerte. De repente, el avión comenzó a caer.

-Señores pasajeros, tenemos una falla en el motor izquierdo, por favor, quédense tranquilos que trataremos de aterrizar en el agua.- Dijo e piloto y comenzó a hacer que el avión baje la velocidad. El avión terminó cayendo al agua y se rompió allí. Micaela estaba inconsciente, pero no se ahogó porque se quedó enganchada a un pedazo del avión que quedó flotando en el mar. Se despertó y vió todo el avión destruido en el agua.

-¿Hola?, ¿alguien me escucha?- Preguntó Micaela pero nadie le respondió. Comenzó a llorar y se subió a una de las partes del avión que aún flotaba. Se secó las lágrimas y miró hacia adelante. Allí vio una isla. -Tengo que llegar hasta allí.- Se dijo a si misma Micaela. Se bajó de donde estaba y comenzó a nadar hasta la isla. Luego de nadar media hora, llegó. Llegó a la playa. Allí, se tiró boca abajo en la arena y quedó dormida.

_De nuevo en el presente_

Micaela estaba llorando mientras contaba la historia.

-Traté de hacer todo lo posible para sobrevivir, al principio me quedé en la playa, pero después me metí en el bosque y encontré casi todas las cosas para sobrevivir. Me armé ese pequeño refugio y así me mantuve viva. No pude hablar más con mi madre ni con mi padre, ni comunicarme. Y lo peor de todo, es que ya no tengo amigos.- Dijo Micaela y, con las manos, se cubrió la cara. Martín se sentía mal por ella.

-Oye, si me desatas, quizá podría ayudarte a que nos rescaten y si quieres puedo ser tu amigo.- Dijo Martín.

-¿En serio harías eso por mi?- Preguntó Micaela, Martín asintió con la cabeza. Rápidamente, Micaela lo desató. -Por cierto, en la playa encontré esto, pensé que era tuyo.- Dijo Micaela entregándole una funda con una guitarra dentro.

-Gracias.- Dijo Martín y la agarró.

_En una playa_

Las ardillas terminaron de armar todo para hacer una fogata.

-Bueno, ahora yo mismo prenderé el fuego, necesitamos a alguien con experiencia incendiara.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso?- Preguntó Simón.

-Golpeando estas dos piedras hasta hacer una chispa para que prenda.- Dijo Alvin. Simón se le rió. -¿Tienes una mejor idea, genio?- Preguntó Alvin un poco enojado porque Simón se le rió.

-En realidad si.- Dijo Simón, se sacó las gafas y las puso mirando al sol. -Como ves, la lente concentra la energía del sol, para así hacer, fuego.- Dijo Simón y la fogata se prendió.

-Muy interesante.- Dijo Jeanette, Simón se puso nervioso y, sin que se de cuenta, se le empezó a correr la lente hasta quemarle el pie. Cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba quemando salió corriendo al mar a enfriarse el pie. Alvin se le reía.

-¿Y así te haces llamar genio?- Dijo Alvin riéndosele a Simón, que estaba igual de furioso que Alvin cuando el se le rió en su cara. Volvió a donde estaban todos.

-Bueno, ya tenemos el fuego, ahora podremos pasar la noche sin frio.- Dijo Theodoro.

-Espera, ¿estas diciendo que tendremos que pasar la noche aquí afuera?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Si, o por lo menos es lo que creo.- Dijo Theodoro.

-Britt, hay muy pocas posibilidades de que nos encuentren rápido.-Dijo Simón.

-Pero mi pelo se arruinará aquí afuera y a parte, si se llega a apagar la fogata pasaremos una fría noche.- Dijo Brittany.

-¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte por tu pelo?- Le gritó en modo de pregunta Alvin.

-No me grites.- Le respondió a los gritos Brittany y lo abofeteó.

-Tranquilicémonos todos y vamos a buscar otro poco de comida para la noche antes de que no podamos ver nada.- Dijo Eleonor. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y fueron a buscar comida.

_En la noche_

Todos ya habían comido y ahora estaban alrededor de la fogata que hicieron.

-Chicos yo digo que nos durmamos para mañana ver como podemos hacer señales o buscar alimento.- Propuso Jeanette.

-Yo concuerdo con Jean,buenas noches.- Dijo Eleonor y cerró los ojos dejando caer su cabeza en la arena.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette y Simón al unisono.

-Buenas no...-Dijo Theodoro, pero estornudó y apagó la fogata. -Ups, lo siento.- Dijo Theodoro.

-Theo, esa era nuestra única forma de no tener frío en la noche.- Dijo Simón. Theodoro se puso triste. -No importa, vamos a dormir.- Dijo Simón. Todos se durmieron.

_Mientras tanto, en alguna isla_

Martín estaba despierto mirando la fogata que hizo Micaela. Estaba tocando la guitarra. Micaela estaba sentada y cansada. Ella cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el hombro de Martín. Martín se puso rojo, guardó la guitarra en la funda, la acostó a Micaela y luego el se acostó.

-Espero que las ardillas estén bien en el crucero.- Se dijo Martín a si mismo y luego se durmió.

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	12. El Reencuentro

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 12º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En una isla_

Martín se despertó, Micaela no estaba allí. Pensó "¿habrá sido un sueño lo de Micaela?". Se levantó de donde estaba y caminó unos metros. Luego, se apoyó en el tronco de uno de los árboles, estaba despertándose mientras veía lo altos que eran allí los árboles.

-¿Conque ya despiertas, he?- Le preguntó Micaela y Martín se asustó.

-Me asustaste.- Le dijo Martín. Micaela se rió y le dio una fruta. -¿Y esto?- Le preguntó Martín.

-Tu desayuno duh.- Dijo Micaela en un tono de obviedad. -Apúrate, te voy a enseñar a agarrar alimentos con una lanza.- Dijo Micaela.

-¿Con una lanza?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si, aprendí a usarla mientras estaba aquí.- Dijo Micaela y le dio una lanza a Martín.

_En una playa_

Las ardillas ya se habían despertado. Alvin no estaba allí. Estaban sentadas alrededor de la fogata que hicieron el día anterior y la misma que Theodoro apagó estornudando. Alvin llegó con seis trozos de corteza de árbol.

-Aquí tienen el desayuno.- Dijo Alvin y le entregó a cada uno un poco de la corteza. Brittany la miró y luego se la arrojó en la cabeza a Alvin. El la miró enojado.

-Por si no te diste cuenta, es corteza de árbol.- Dijo Brittany.

-No comiencen a pelear.- Dijo Simón.

-Si, y además, puede que esté muy rica.- Dijo Jeanette y le dio un mordisco. Todos la miraron mientras masticaba. Luego, puso cara de asco y escupió lo que tenía en la boca. -Pues no lo es.- Dijo después.

-¿Tienen hambre?- Preguntó Simón.

-Si.- Respondieron todos al unisono.

-Bueno por que no...- Pero Simón no pudo terminar la frase.

-Recurramos a canibalismo.- Dijo Alvin, agarró a Theodoro y lo ató rápidamente en un palo.

-No, no, no, lo que yo iba a decir es que nos metamos en el bosque a buscar comida.- Dijo Simón.

-Pero para que meternos en el bosque, mira, ya he atrapado a una presa.- Dijo Alvin y Theodoro se puso un poco nervioso. Simón se le acercó a Alvin y lo abofeteó. Luego se acercó a Theodoro y lo desató.

-¿Por que siempre me golpean a mi?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Es que te dejas y, además, estas asustando a Theo.- Respondió Simón. Alvin lanzó un suspiro.

-Bueno, vamos al bosque, pero no nos separemos, no vaya a ser que nos perdamos.- Dijo Jeanette y todos se metieron en el bosque.

_En alguna isla_

Martín estaba con Micalea.

-Bueno, nos separaremos y luego nos volveremos a encontrar aquí, ¿Te parece?- Preguntó Micaela.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Martín y ambos salieron en diferentes direcciones. Martín comenzó a caminar, hasta que escuchó unas voces agudas, el sonrió y pensó "si son quienes creo que son, les haré una pequeña broma". Comenzó a acercarse a donde estaban las voces y luego se escondió entre los arbustos.

_En algún bosque_

Las ardillas se habían metido en el bosque de la isla. Theodoro escuchó un ruido.

-Chicos, esperen, he escuchado un ruido.- Dijo Theodoro y todos se detubieron.

-Si, es el monstruo de la jungla.- Dijo Alvin tratando de asustar a Theodoro y lo había conseguido.

-¿E-el monstruo d-de l-la ju-jungla?- Preguntó con miedo Theodoro.

-Alvin, deja de asustar a Theodoro.- Dijo Simón y lo abofeteó de nuevo. Se escuchó un ruido y todos se asustaron.

-Yo les dije.- Dijo Theodoro y todos se juntaron. En eso, Martín sale de los arbustos.

-Martín.- Gritaron todos al unisono y Theodoro se acercó corriendo. Martín le puso la lanza y Theodoro se asustó.

-Que lindo, encontré mi almuerzo.- Dijo Martín. Las ardillas comenzaron a temblar de dolor. -Saben que, no sufran más.- Dijo Martín y les apuntó con la lanza. Estaba en posición como para tirársela. Las ardillas cerraron los ojos para no ver lo que iba a pasar. Martín arrojó la lanza y, esta, cayó delante de las ardillas. Las seis ardillas gritaron de miedo cuando escucharon la lanza clabarse en el suelo. Luego abrieron los ojos.

-¿No me digan que tuvieron miedo?- Preguntó Martín en tono de broma.

-¿Sa-sabes qui-quienes somos?- Preguntó Theodoro.

-Pues claro que si, solo me hacía el que no sabía para ver su reacción, fue una broma.- Dijo Martín y todos se le abalanzaron y lo abrazaron.

-¿Como llegaste a la isla?- Preguntó Brittany de la alegría.

-Me caí del barco porque alguien o algo me empujó, parecía un juguete grande.- Dijo Martín. Alvin se rio nerviosamente.

-Si, fui yo, estaba tratando de que Brittany no me asesine.- Dijo Alvin.

-Si, pero tu me has...- Pero Brittany fue interrumpida por Martín.

-No quiero discusiones ahora.- Dijo Martín. -Vengan, ayúdenme a encontrar algo de alimento y luego vamos al refugio, tengo que presentarles a alguien.- Dijo Martín. Luego de una hora de búsqueda, Martín volvía al punto de reunión que tenía con Micaela. Pero tenía un problema que el no sabía como lo iba a tomar ella. Estaba con el torso desnudo, ya que cargó las frutas que encontró en su remera.

-Chicos, métanse aquí dentro y no coman nada.- Dijo Martín y todos se metieron en la remera. Llegó al punto de encuentro que tenía con Micaela. Cuando lo vio ella se sorprendió.

-Espero que no estés tratando de enamorarme.- Dijo Micaela al verlo a Martín con el torso desnudo.

-Tranquila, volvamos al refugio.- Dijo Martín y volvieron al refugio. Cuando llegaron Micaela puso en el suelo todas las frutas que logró traer.

-Martín, pon tus frutas aquí.- Dijo Micaela.

-¿Te puedo presentar a alguien?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si, como no.- Respondió Micaela. Martín puso en el suelo la remera y allí estaban las ardillas.

-Mica, ellos son Alvin, Simón, Theodoro, Jeanette, Brittany y Eleonor.- Dijo Martñin señalando a cada una de las ardillas. Micaela gritó de la emoción.

-Otra loca más.- Dijo Alvin.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, puedo ser tu fan, pero me puedo comportar como tu enemiga.- Dijo Micaela.

-Chicos, escucharon, tengan cuidado, estamos frente a una chica mala.- Dijo Alvin.

-Tranquilízate, a el le gusta provocar a la gente.- Dijo Martín.

-Y a mi me gustan las ardillas asadas.- Dijo Micaela. Las ardillas la miraron con miedo. -Es broma.- Dijo Micaela y comenzó a reírse.

-Así que te gustan las bromas, ¿he?- Dijo Alvin.

-No vas a hacer ninguna broma, ahora vamos a comer.- Dijo Martín. Todos comenzaron a comer. Luego, el día transcurrió sin problemas, estuvieron toda la tarde cantando mientras Martín tocaba la guitarra. Cenaron y todos se fueron a dormir. Excepto Martín, a la luz de la luna estaba escribiendo algo en un papel. Luego, comenzó a tocar un ritmo lento de guitarra. Brittany se despertó, ya que no estaba tan cansada. Escuchó a Martín y se acercó a el.

-Martín, que linda melodía.- Dijo Brittany.

-Gracias, oye, ¿puedes despertar a tus hermanas?,. Quiero decirles algo a las tres.- Dijo Martín. Brittany fue corriendo a donde estaban sus hermanas y las despertó. Luego, las llevó a donde estaba Martín.

-¿Querías decirnos algo Martín?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Si, quería hablar con ustedes sobre dos cosas.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Que pasa?- Preguntó Jeanette.

-Bueno, no se si se los conté...-

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	13. La Canción De Martín

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 13º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

Martín estaba sentado en un tronco tocando la guitarra. Había echo que Brittany llame a sus hermanas. Ella llegó.

-¿Querías decirnos algo, Martín?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Si, quería hablar con ustedes sobre dos cosas.- Respondió Martín.

-Bueno, ¿que pasó?- Preguntó Jeanette.

-No se si se los conté, no quiero que me respondan.- Dijo Martín y suspiró. Continuó. -Yo vine a Estados Unidos para cambiar de vida, por la muerte de mi madre quedé destruido y mi sueño era venir aquí así que aproveché.- Dijo Martín Se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Si, también era nuestro sueño.- Dijo Eleonor.

-El punto es, que quedé destruido al caerme del barco porque no sabía si iba a volver a verlos o no. Ustedes y Dave son lo único que tengo ahora, son como mi única familia, por eso es que me preocupo mucho por ustedes y por su bienestar.- Dijo Martín.

-Lo comprendemos.- Dijo Brittany.

-La otra cosa que quería comentarles, para no entrar en el sentimentalismo, es que he terminado de componer la canción y quería ver si ustedes quisieran cantarla conmigo. Es para dedicarsela a Dave y a las ardillas.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo, probemos.- Dijo Brittany. Martín comenzó a tocar un solo lento de guitarra, con la guitarra acústica. Le mostró la letra a las Chipettes, les hizo una seña y Brittany comenzó a cantar.

-So close no matter how far.-  
-Couldn't be much more from the heart.-  
-Forever trusting who we are.-  
-And nothing else matters.-Dejó de cantar Brittany y comenzó Eleonor.

-Never opened myself this way.-  
-Life is ours, we live it our way.-  
-All these words I don't just say.-  
-And nothing else matters.- Comenzaron a cantar las tres Chipettes.

-Trust I seek and I find in you.-  
-Every day for us something new.-  
-Open mind for a different view.-  
-And nothing else matters.- Dejaron de cantar las Chipettes y comenzó a cantar Martín.

-Never cared for what they do.-  
-Never cared for what they know.-  
-But I know.-Dejó de cantar Martín y comenzó a cantar Jeanette.

-So close no matter how far.-  
-Couldn't be much more from the heart.-  
-Forever trusting who we are.-  
-And nothing else matters.- Dejó de Cantar Jeanette y comenzó a cantar Martín.

-Never cared for what they do.-  
-Never cared for what they know.-  
-But I know.-Martín comenzó a hacer un pequeño, pero lento, solo de guitarra. Comenzaron a cantar las Chipettes.

-Never opened myself this way.-  
-Life is ours, we live it our way.-  
-All these words I don't just say.-

-And nothing else matters.-  
-Trust I seek and I find in you.-  
-Every day for us something new.-  
-Open mind for a different view.-  
-No nothing else matters.-Comenzó a cantar Martín junto a las Chipettes.

-Never cared for what they say.-  
-Never cared for games they play.-  
-Never cared for what they do.-  
-Never cared for what they know.-  
-And I know.-Martín comenzó a hacer un solo con la guitarra acústica, obvio que queda mejor con la eléctrica pero el no la tenía allí y si la tuviese no tenía donde enchufarla. Terminó de hacer el solo y comenzó a tocar el ritmo lento de nuevo y las Chipettes cantaron a coro.

-So close no matter how far.-  
-Couldn't be much more from the heart.-  
-Forever trusting who we are.-  
-And nothing else matters.- Dejaron de cantar y Martín comenzó a tocar de nuevo lo que tocó al principio. Finalizó la canción tocando la cuerda más grande al aire.

-La canción es hermosa.- Dijo Brittany.

-Es excelente.- Dijo Jeanette.

-Gracias, ahora vayamos a dormir, creo que ya tengo sueño.- Dijo Martín bostezando.

-Yo también.- Dijo Brittany.

-Y yo.- Dijo Eleonor. Todos se acostaron en el lugar que eligieron para dormir y se durmieron mirando las estrellas, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado.

_En el crucero_

Dave estaba acostado en su cama mirando las estrellas y la luna por la ventana. Estaba nervioso porque quería estar con sus hijos pero no podía. Ya extrañaba las travesuras de Alvin, los consejos de Simón, la ternura de Theodoro y Eleonor, los ataques de histeria de Brittany, la timidez de Jeanette o las canciones de Martín. Todo cambió desde que ellos se fueron, pero Dave no sabía a donde estaba Martín, todavía. El pensaba que se cayó del barco o lo tiraron. Se durmió después de pensar en todos ellos.

_Al otro día, en la isla_

Martín se despertó con las ardillas y Micaela. Ellos estaban desayunando. Hasta que Martín se acordó de algo.

-Mica, ¿por que ibas a Francia el día del accidente?- Preguntó Martín.

-Para ir a ver su concierto.- Dijo Micaela.

-¿Pero no podías esperar a que volvamos?- Preguntó Simón.

-Si, pero iba a hacer un viaje con unas amigas también.- Dijo Micaela. Terminaron de desayunar.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar agua rápido.- Dijo Brittany en tono de desesperación.

-¿Por que ahora?, ¿no puede ser después?- Preguntó Martín.

-No, después no. No ves lo mal que luzco, tengo que lucir bien para cuando me rescaten, miren como tengo mi pelo.- Dijo Brittany y Les mostró el pelo de la cabeza lo seco que lo tenía. Alvin suspiró.

-Y después yo soy la loca.- Dijo Micaela.

-No me llames loca.- Respondió Brittany

-¿Saben que?, vamos a buscar agua para Brittany y de paso conocemos un poco más la isla.- Dijo Martín.

-Para ver una pelea de mujeres prefiero estar en el colegio, que allí se pelean mucho por un autógrafo mio.- Dijo Alvin con su tono de creído.

-Yo se a donde hay una pequeña laguna con una cascada, es por aquí.- Dijo Micaela y todos la siguieron. Mientras iban caminando, a Simón se le sube una araña por la espalda, sin que este de de cuenta, y lo pica. El grita de dolor y todos lo miran.

-¿Que te pasó?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Me picó algo.- Dijo Simón.

-Un insecto, estamos en la naturaleza, genio.- Respondió Alvin con su tono de creído. Simón lo miró con mala cara y se comenzó a frotar la picadura con su pata (o mano). Siguieron caminando.

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. La nueva canción ya está agregada en mi perfil. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	14. La Historia De Terror

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 14º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En la isla_

Las ardillas estaban caminando hacia la supuesta lagunita que había en la isla. Según Micaela estaban cerca. Iban caminando hasta que llegaron a un precipicio. Tenían que cursarlo sobre un tronco que unía el camino. Simón se asomó. Si cruzaban, cruzarían sobre un río. Cambió de lugar la mirada.

-Yo no pienso cruzar por allí.- Dijo Simón cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos, Simón, no pasará nada.- Dijo Theodoro.

-¿Como lo sabes, Theo?, mira si nos caemos.- Respondió Simón. Jeanette se cansó y tubo una idea.

-Mira, gallina, si no cruzas este puente te pasarán las peores cosas que pudiste imaginarte.- Dijo Jeanette con cara de enojada y acercándosele a Simón.

-Je-jean, ¿no estarás hablando enserio verdad?.- Preguntó Simón mientras retrocedía.

-Tengo muchas ganas de tomar un poco de agua, fijate lo que te conviene.- Dijo Jeanette. Sin que se den cuenta, estaban por la mitad del tronco.

-Mira, podremos solucionar esto de o...- Simón fue interrumpido.

-Cruza ahora mismo.-Ordenó a los gritos Jeanette mientras seguían retrocediendo. Simón suspiró y se dio por vencido.

-D-de a-acuerdo, cru-cruzaré.- Dijo Simón mientras seguía retrocediendo. Se dio la vuelta y, para su sorpresa, estaba del otro lado. La miró, de nuevo y con cara de enojado, a Jeanette. -Eres una mentirosa.- Dijo Simón. Jeanette se rio.

-Y tu eres un miedoso.- Dijo Jeanette, lo que hizo que el se ponga rojo de la vergüenza. Siguieron caminando y llegaron, después de pasar por una gran cantidad de plantas y árboles, a la lagunita que Micaela había prometido llegar. Se acercaron al agua. Martín puso sus manos de una manera para poder tomar agua y tomó. Puso una cara rara.

-M-me duele el corazón, creo que...- Martín se cayó al suelo y se quedó allí.

-Martín, despierta, Mica, tienes que hacer algo, por favor.- Dijo Eleonor. Micaela rápidamente se acercó a Martín. Iba a hacerle respiración boca a boca, cuando.

-Buuuuuu.- Le gritó Martín y ella se asusto.

-Eres un estúpido.- Dijo Micaela riendo.

-¿Yo soy el estúpido?, ¿ustedes se creyeron mi broma y yo soy el estúpido?- Dijo Martín defendiéndose.

-Bueno, tomemos agua, que a eso vinimos.- Dijo Brittany y las ardillas comenzaron a tomar agua. Terminaron de tomar.

-Bueno, ¿ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó Theodoro. A Alvin se le ocurrió una idea, pero no dijo nada. Fue corriendo hasta la entrada al bosque, sin que nadie lo vea, agarró una hoja y volvió. Luego, le dio una forma de vaso, la llenó de agua, se acercó a Brittany y se la tiró.

-Aaaaaa. Mi pelo y el agua está fría.- Se quejó a los gritos Brittany. Alvin comenzó a reírse. Brittany lo miró enojada y lo empujó al lago. Luego de salir del agua, la miró enojado. -Eso te pasa por mojar mi pelo.- Dijo Brittany.

-Chicos, dejen de pelear, acordamos todos que si hoy juntábamos mucho alimento, mañana no íbamos a tener que hacer esa tarea y podríamos hacer cualquier cosa, así que andando o ustedes no comen.- Dijo Simón. Alvin y Brittany suspiraron.

-¿Saben una cosa?. A veces pienso que están enamorados.- Dijo Jeanette riéndose, lo que hizo que Alvin y Brittany se ruborisen y se pongan rojos como dos tomates. Alvin iba a responder, pero Birttany se frenó delante de el y le tapó la boca.

-Si respondes eso, te mato.- Susurró Brittany.

-Siempre dices que me vas a matar, pero nunca lo haces.- Dijo Alvin.

-Ahora si lo haré, así que no hables en todo el camino.- Amenazó Brittany poniendo una de sus zarpas en el cuello de Alvin. Siguieron caminando y, por mientras, juntaban comida. Pasaron dos horas hasta que volvieron al campamento y, allí, dejaron todo lo que encontraron. Hicieron una fogata y se quedaron allí. Luego, buscaron un tema de conversación. Hasta que Martín lo encontró.

-Yo a Brittany, Alvin y Simón los puedo manejar como quiera.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Tu crees que me puedes manejar?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Bueno, si quieres.- Dijo Martín y se acercó a Brittany, luego a su oído y le susurró. -Puedo contarle a todos lo que hiciste cuando viste a Alvin luego de que te traje a ti y a tus hermanas.-

-Está bien, tu ganas en esta.- Dijo Brittany.

-¿Pero, por que me puedes manejar a mi?- Preguntó Simón.

-Tengo muchas anécdotas que no creo que tu quieras que alguien se entere.- Dijo Martín. Simón se puso rojo de la vergüenza.

-Martín, deja de ponernos nerviosos, cambiemos de tema. Contemos, historias de terror.- Dijo Alvin en un tono dramático y malévolo a la vez.

-Siii.- Gritaron todos.

-Bueno, ¿quien empieza?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Yo.- Dijo Martín.

-Más te vale que no sea una broma de miedo de las que sueles hacer cuando haces historias de terror.- Dijo Alvin, ya que Martín ya los asustó muchas veces mientras contaba ese tipo de historias.

-Bueno, esta historia comienza en un pequeño pueblo. Había una noche de luna llena, como la que hay ahora. Una niña, llamada Paula, iba caminando por las calles de este pequeño pueblo. Estaba totalmente oscuro y, a lo lejos, se podía divisar un farol prendido y, debajo, en una plaza, un banco. La niña caminó hasta dicho banco y encontró unos rollos de fotos para una cámara fotográfica, pero no de las digitales.- Dejó de hacer la voz dramática. -Lo aclaro porque siempre ay alguien que dice "¿es de las digitales?".- Dijo Martín en un tono de pregunta tonta. Puso de nuevo el tono dramático y continuó. -Bueno, sigamos. La niña agarró los rollos y comenzó a mirarlos mientras seguía caminando hasta su casa.- Martín dejó de contar.

-¿Y q-que pa-pasó?- Preguntó Jeanette con un poco de miedo. Martín vio a Alvin y a Brittany mirando y totalmente concentrados el fuego.

-Bueno, lo que pasó, es que en las imágenes, había, en la primera, una niña, bien lejos.- Dijo Martín, acercando, sin que se den cuenta, sus manos a la espalda de Brittany y Alvin. Continuó con el tono dramático. -Luego, miró la segunda, era la misma niña, pero esta vez más cerca. Continuó mirando las fotos y en cada foto estaba la misma niña, pero cada vez más cerca, hasta que llega a la última.- Martín volvió a hacer la pausa dramática.

-¿Q-que pa-pasó?- Preguntó de nuevo Jeanette, pero, ahora más, asustada. Se agarró del brazo de Simón, lo que hizo que se ruborice. Martín continuó. -Bueno, la niña estaba llegando a la casa, hasta que, en la última imagen, se podía ver un cartel que decía "estoy muy cerca de tí". Mientras la niña leía esto, la madre estaba en la casa y escucha un grito que proviene de afuera. Sale y encuentra unos rollos de una cámara, pero no de las digitales y, la madre ve la primer foto y estaba su hija allí.- Dijo Martín, volvió a hacer una pausa.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó Alvin sin apartar la vista del fuego.

-No, solamente falta una cosa, esto ocurrió en mil novecientos cincuenta y cinco, si mal no recuerdo. Desde ese entonces, también hay una leyenda. La leyenda dice que la niña ataca a cualquier ser vivo, en cualquier momento de la noche sin importar lo que esté haciendo.- Dijo Martín y dejó de contar.

-Pero por favor, eso no da miedo.- Dijo Alvin.

-Pues cuenta una tu, príncipe valiente.- Le respondió Martín sin apartar las manos cerca de la espalda de Alvin y Brittany.

-Bueno, mi historia comienza así.- Dijo Alvin, Martín aprovechó la oportunidad, y agarró, por la espalda, a Alvin y a Brittany y los levantó un poco. Los dos gritaron de miedo.

-¿No era que no daba miedo mi historia?- Preguntó entre risas Martín.

.Tu y tus bromas, ya te va a tocar a ti.- Dijo Alvin.

-Pero ahora les toco a ustedes, bueno, vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que ir a la cascada.- Dijo Martín. Todos se quejaron.

-¿Tenemos que dormir ahora?- Preguntó Brittany.

Si, mañana vamos a ir a la cascada que fuimos hoy, así que necesitamos reponer fuerzas para mañana, así que a dormir.- Dijo Martín y agregó. -Yo que ustedes, tengo cuidado cuando duerman, porque me dijeron que en la noche de luna llena, hay hombres lobo y, en todas las noches, vampiros.-

-Si, si, buenas noches.- Dijo Alvin, se acostó en su lugar para dormir y se durmió. Lo mismo hicieron todos, pero había alguien que estaba nervioso, aunque se durmió. Era Theodoro. En medio de la noche, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Y es lo que voy a comenzar a relatar ahora.

_En la pesadilla de Theodoro_

Theodoro estaba solo en la casa de las Ardillas, estaba mirando televisión y comiendo waffles de tostadora, hasta que escuchar un ruido. El se baja del sillón y va a donde escuchó el ruido. A donde fue, estaba oscuro. Prendió la luz y se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró.

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	15. ¿Simón?

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 15º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

**_En la pesadilla de Theodoro_**

**Theodoro estaba solo en la casa de las Ardillas, estaba mirando televisión y comiendo waffles de tostadora, hasta que escuchó un ruido. Se bajó del sillón y fue a donde escuchó el ruido. Entró en la habitación proveniente del sonido. Estaba oscuro, por lo que encendió la luz. Miró a dentro de la habitación y se sorprendió al ver lo que encontró. Allí estaba Alvin, leyendo un libro, cosa rara que hace una vez cada mil años más o menos.**

**-Alvin, ¿estas leyendo?- Preguntó Theodoro.**

**-No, estoy viendo los detalles de cada una de las letras del libro.- Dijo Alvin. -Pues claro que si, Theo, ¿no es obvio?- Preguntó Alvin.**

**-¿Que lees?- Preguntó Theodoro.**

**-Una novela de terror. Trata sobre vampiros y cosas así.- Dijo Alvin. Y agregó. -Se podría decir que me describe.-**

**-¿Po-por que lo dices?- Preguntó con un poco de miedo Theodoro.**

**-Porque yo, soy uno.- Dijo Alvin, mientras que sus pequeños colmillos se alargaban y, a la vista, parecían estar afilados como bisturíes. Theodoro comenzó a gritar y a correr a la habitación. Cuando entró, detrás de el cerró la puerta. Adentro estaban Brittany y Jeaentte poniéndose maquillaje.**

**-Theo, ¿por que estas tan cansado?- Preguntó Jeanette.**

**-A-Alvin es un vampiro.- Dijo Theodoro a los gritos.**

**-No me digas.- Dijo Brittany sorprendida.**

**-Si.- Dijo Theodoro.**

**-Es genial, por fin se hace de nuestra especie.- Dijo Brittany mientras a ella y a Jeanette se le alargaban los colmillos y, cuando terminaron de alargarse, parecían afilados como bisturíes. Theodoro salió de la habitación corriendo y asustado. Fue a la cocina, en donde estaba Eleonor.**

**-Eli, Eli.- Entró Theodoro gritando.**

**-¿Theo, que sucede?- Preguntó Eleonor.**

**-Alvin, Brittany y Jeanette son vampiros.- Gritó Theodoro.**

**-No debe ser nada, capas que te están haciendo una broma, ahora, para tranquilizarte, abrázame.- Dijo Eleonor. Theodoro la iba a abrazar, pero le vio os dientes y le logró ver como le crecían. Rápidamente se soltó y comenzó a correr hacia el patio. Cuando salió, era de noche y estaba lloviendo. Los relámpagos y los rayos iluminaban el cielo oscuro. Allí, Theodoro corrió por el patio y encontró los cadáveres de Martín y Dave. Gritó de miedo y subió a un árbol. Allí, estaba Simón.**

**-Theo, ¿Que pasó que viniste aquí?- Preguntó Simón.**

**-Es que todos son vampiros.- Gritó con mucho miedo, Theodoro.**

**-Theo, te tengo que decir la verdad, todos somos vampiros y, si alguien no lo es, debemos convertirlo.- Dijo Simón. Y agregó. -Así que no hagas las cosas difíciles y ven aquí.- Y Simón comenzó a acercársele. Theodoro gritó de miedo y salió corriendo del árbol. Volvió a entrar a la casa a buscar un lugar en donde esconderse. Subió a la habitación de Dave y se escondió allí. Trabó la puerta y la ventana con llave y se escondió en el ropero de ropa de Dave. Las otras cinco ardillas rompieron la puerta y entraron. Theodoro escuchó sus pasos y, cada paso, era como un segundo que pasaba en una cuenta regresiva para detonar una bomba. Dejó de escuchar los pasos. Luego de unos segundos volvió a escucharlos, pero se alejaban. Entreabrió un poco la puerta del ropero y logró ver a Alvin que se alejaba. Salió del ropero y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación.**

**-Conque aquí estas, Theo.- Dijo Brittany apoyada en la pared, un poco más pálida de lo que estaba la primera vez que la vio. -Chicos, lo encontré.- Gritó Brittany y en cinco segundos todos estaban rodeando a Theodoro. Comenzaron a acercársele lentamente. Theodoro gritóy, en la vida real, se despertó. Se despertó pálido. Corrió hacia donde estaba Martín y lo despertó.**

**-¿Que ocurre, Theo?- Preguntó Martín.**

**-Ma-Martín, ¿pue-puedo dormir co-contigo?- Preguntó con miedo Theodoro.**

**-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó nuevamente Martín.**

**-Tu-tuve una pesadilla.- Respondió tartamudeando Theodoro.**

**-De acuerdo, duerme hoy conmigo.- Dijo Martín y Theodoro, apenas escucho el deacuerdo y sin que Martín termine la frase se acercó a el temblando y, luego se durmió.**

**_Al otro día._**

**Theodoro estaba durmiendo en donde debería estar Martín, pero allí no estaba. Se despertó y el noto que alguien faltaba. Comenzó a mirar para todos lados y lo vio sentado tocando la guitarra, enfrente de el estaba Micaela y a los costados las Chipettes cantando. Theodoro se acercó y las escuchó un rato. Terminaron de cantar y se sentaron de nuevo.**

**-Hola chicos.- Saludó Theodoro. -Y chicas.- Agregó para no quedar mal con las Chipettes y Micaela. Aunque tubo que haber saludado a Martín no a "chicos" en general, ya que los otros estaban durmiendo.**

**-Hola, Theo.- Saludaron al unisono las Chipettes, lo que hizo que Micaela se ria.**

**-Chicos, hoy deberíamos empezar a construir una señal para que nos rescaten.- Dijo Martín. Todos asintieron.**

**-Esperemos a que Alvin y Simón despierten, así ya tienen un trabajo matinal.- Dijo Eleonor. Todos se rieron. Luego de unos diez minutos, Simón se despertó y caminó lentamente hacia donde estaban todos. Se tambaleaba, por lo que algunas veces perdía el equilibrio. Eleonor lo vio.**

**-Chicos, ahí está Simón.- Dijo Eleonor. Todos lo miraron y vieron la extraña forma de caminar.**

**-Al parecer está borracho.- Dijo Brittany. Simón llegó y se sentó cerca de donde estaban todos, pero solo.**

**-Simón, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Jeanette. No respondió. Jeanette le preguntó más o menos cuatro veces más hasta que Brittany se cansó.**

**-Oye tu, ¿ahora que te pasa que no respondes?- Le preguntó con un alto tono de voz Brittany.**

**-¿Me estaban hablando a mi?- Preguntó "Simón" con un tono de francés.. Brittany se enojó, porque ella creía que Simón le estaba haciendo uno de los parecidos juegos que les hace Alvin.**

**-Si, genio, y no te hagas el francés porque yo a ti te conozco muy bien, Simón, como para saber que eres Estadounidense.- Dijo Brittany furiosa.**

**-¿Quien es Simón?- Preguntó "Simón" con el mismo tono de francés.**

**-Tu.- Le gritó, ya totalmente enojada, Brittany.**

**-Mi nombre no es Simón, es Simone.- Dijo Simón, pero el se cambió el nombre.**

**-Dime algo, ¿te has estado drogando últimamente?- Preguntó Brittany.**

**-No, mi nombre es Simone.- Dijo Simone, cuando en realidad es Simón. Jeanette ya notó que algo raro pasaba y se acordó de la picadura.**

**-Britt, acuerdate que a Simón ayer lo picó un insecto, no me acuerdo bien si era una araña o no, capa que fue eso lo que le revolvió la mente.- Dijo Jeanette.**

**-Tal vez, o tal vez este me está tratando de hacer enojar.- Dijo Brittany.**

**-¿Por que no le hacemos algunas preguntas, como para estar seguros nada más?- Propuso Eleonor.**

**-De acuerdo, pero que no se acerque a mi, lo único que le falta, es nerd, lleva lentes y, ahora, habla francés.- Se quejó Brittany.**

**-Tranquilízate.- Le ordenaron todos y Brittany se quedó callada.**

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	16. Reunión De Chicas

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 16º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

**_En la Isla_**

**Las cinco ardillas, Martín y Micaela estaban sentados con "Simón", pero el tenía un problema. Al parecer el insecto que lo picó e hizo algo. Eleonor comenzó a hacerle preguntas.**

**-Bien, Simone.- Dijo Eleonor remarcando el nombre. -¿De donde eres?- Preguntó Eleonor.**

**-De París, Francia.- Respondió Simone y Brittany se estaba enfadando, a que estaba totalmente segura que le estaban tratando de hacer una broma.**

**-¿Por que estamos en esta isla?- Preguntó Jeanette, Brittany iba a tratar de no hablar, ya que si hablaba iban a volar insultos que podrían ser escuchados desde cinco kilómetros de distancia.**

**-Pues, porque el barco en el que íbamos encalló.- Afirmó Simone. Todos se miraron con desconfianza. Martín sabia algo que capas que podía hacer que Simón recuerde todo.**

**-¿Que has echo antes te conocer a Dave?- Preguntó Martín.**

**-No se quien es Dave, pero, antes de conocerlos a ustedes, he estado en París y estaba haciendo un viaje de placer hacia Estados Unidos. En el viaje, el barco, encalló y, luego de nadar, llegué a esta isla y aquí los conocí.- Afirmó Simone. Todos estaban mal, ya que Simón no recordaba nada. Jeanette notó que Simone la miraba como si fuese una estrella. El se acercó a ella. -¿Sabías que eres muy linda?- Preguntó Simone. Jeanette se sonrojó e hizo una pequeña risita.**

**-Gracias.- Dijo Jeanette. Mientras estaba pasando esto, Alvin apareció.**

**-Buenos días a todos.- Saludó sin notar lo de Jeanette y Simone. Pero notó que solo cuatro personas saludaron. Se dio vuelta y los vio allí a Jenaette al lado de Simone, ya sin mirarse. -Simón, ¿por que no saludaste?- Preguntó Alvin. Simón no respondió, Alvin le hizo una seña y el atendió.**

**-¿Me hablabas a mua?- Preguntó Simone.**

**-No, si le estaba hablando al árbol.- Dijo Alvin y agregó a los gritos. -Pues claro que te estoy hablando a ti.-**

**-Alvin, tranquilízate.- Ordenó Jeanette y se acercó a el. Le susurró. -Al parecer a Simón lo picó un insecto y le revolvió la mente.- Dijo Jeanette.**

**-Pero no parece, parece como si estuviera ignorándonos.- Dijo Alvin, enojado.**

**-Es que, según el, es un francés, o más exacto, un parisiense.- Dijo Jeanette.**

**-Por favor, el es Simón, no le va a salir hacerme una broma.- Dijo Alvin, se acercó a Simone. -Oye, ¿de donde eres?- Preguntó Alvin.**

**-De París, Francia.- Respondió Simone con su tono de francés.**

**-No, tu eres de Estados Unidos, o más bien, de Los Ángeles.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-Por favor, tengo cien por ciento sangre francesa.- Respondió Simone. Alvin ya estaba enojado, iba a decir algo pero Martín lo interrumpió.**

**-¿Por que no vamos a juntar algunas ramas para hacer fuego a la noche y mañana comenzamos a construir la señal?- Preguntó Martín.**

**-¿Que señal?- Preguntó Alvin.**

**-Ho, perdona, con los chicos y chicas, hemos decidido construir una señal, así cuando algún helicóptero, barco o avión pase, nos vea y podamos salir de esta isla.- Dijo Eleonor.**

**-Me parece una buena idea, comiencen cuando quieran, ahora los alcanzo.- Dijo Alvin tratando de ver si podía no hacer nada.**

**-En realidad, Alvin, todos vamos a ayudar y si no, el que no ayuda se queda en la isla.- Dijo Jeanette tratando de asustar a Alvin. Y lo consiguió.**

**-Saben que, mejor los sigo a donde vayan.- Dijo Alvin. Las Chipettes se reunieron para conversar.**

**-Oye, Micaela, ¿nos podrías acompañar?- Preguntó Brittany.**

**-Si, ¿a donde?- Respondió Micaela.**

**-Un rato al bosque, así nos conocemos, sería una pequeña reunión de chicas.- Dijo Brittany.**

**-De acuerdo, vayamos.- Dijo Micaela.**

**-Cuidado por donde van.- Les gritó Martín.**

**-Ya lo sabemos.- Respondieron todas mientras se alejaban. Estaban caminando entre las ramas.**

**-¿Y exactamente para que quieren venir aquí?- Preguntó mientras se sacaba las ramas de la cara.**

**-Bueno, por dos cosas, una era para alejarnos un rato de los chicos y la otra para cambiarnos la ropa, vamos a hacer una nueva con las flores de aquí, esta ropa ya apesta.- Dijo Brittany.**

**-Y además, para conocer un poco más la isla.- Dijo Jeanette. Micaela siguió caminando y, en una de las ramas que se corre de la cara, no se da cuenta y delante tenía una rama gruesa de un árbol, la cual golpea su cabeza y hace que se caiga.**

**-Ay.- Grita de dolor Micaela.**

**-¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Eleonor.**

**-Si, me choqué porque no estaba atenta.- Dijo Micaela. Se levantó y siguieron su camino. Luego de un rato, llegaron a un lugar lleno de flores, de cualquier tipo de color, habían violetas, verdes, rojas, amarillas y otras más. Las Chipettes abrieron la boca de la sorpresa.**

**-¿Conocías este lugar?- Preguntó Eleonor emocionada.**

**-No, nunca lo había visto.- Respondió Micaela. Luego de contemplar el hermoso paisaje en el que ****estaban, Micaela se sentó en una piedra colocó otra justo enfrente de ella, para que las Chipettes se paren allí.**

**-Bueno, Mica, danos unos minutos, que vamos a juntar algunas flores.- Dijo Eleonor y con sus hermanas comenzaron a juntar flores de sus colores favoritos, osea, violeta, rosa y verde lima. Pararon en frente de Micaela y comenzaron a armar sus vestidos. Cuando los terminaron, Brittany tenía un bikini rosa, de dos piezas, la primera era una falda y la segunda era un corpiño sin tirantes igual que sus hermanas, ****Jeanette lleva puesto un bikini igual al de Brittany solo que el de ella si lleva tirantes y en color morado con algunas partes verdes y Eleonor está vestida igual que Jeanette,solo que ella lleva el bikini en color verde.**

**-Se ven hermosas.- Dijo Micaela.**

**-Gracias.- Dijo Brittany.**

**-¿Quieres que te hagamos un vestido?- Preguntó Eleonor. Micaela se ruborizó y en menos de cinco segundos, estaba roja como si hubiera corrido una maratón.**

**-Hem, no, no se preocupen, con mi ropa estoy bien.- Dijo entre risitas de vergüenza. Trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación. -Oye, Britt, ¿por que Martín dijo que te tenía amenazada?- Preguntó Micaela. Ahora Brittany era la que estaba roja de vergüenza.**

**-Hermanas, dense vuelta y tápense los oídos.- Dijo Brittany. Cuando comprobó que lo hicieron, Brittany se paró en el hombro derecho de Micaela y le dijo. -Veras, Mica, cuando volvimos con las Ardillas, yo entré al cuarto de Alvin, acompañada por Martín, y sin acordarme que estaba el y que tenía que controlarme, subí corriendo a la cama de Alvin y le di un beso.-**

**-Pero eso es muy común, Britt, es una forma de saludar.- Dijo Micaela.**

**-Pero fue en la boca.- Dijo Brittany. Micaela se quedó con la boca abierta y se le comenzó a dibujar, lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-Osea que tu lo...- Dijo Micaela entre risas sin terminar la frase y Brittany asintió con la cabeza. -Pero ¿por que te da vergüenza que alguien sepa eso?- Preguntó Micaela.**

**-Es que no se que pueden pensar los otros, pero no importa, volvamos.- Dijo Brittany y cuando se dio vuelta, sus hermanas estaban mirando. Se enfadó. -Les dije que no miraran ni escucharan.- Dijo Brittany a los gritos.**

**-¿Como es eso de que entraste en la habitación de Alvin, te descontrolaste y le desordenaste a habitación?.- Preguntó Eleonor. Brittany suspiró de alivio y pensó, "Que suerte que escuchó mal".**

**-Si, hice eso, pero luego, Martín lo volvió a acomodar. Yo no podía tocar la ropa de Alvin, se me podrían arruinar las uñas o las manos.- Dijo Brittany entre risitas de verguenza.**

**-De acuerdo, pero por lo menos le agradeciste a Martín, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Jeanette, ya que conocía a su hermana y casi nunca le agradecía a la gente.**

**-Hem, si, lo hice. De mala gana pero lo hice, no quería tener problemas el primer día.- Dijo Brittany y Jeanette y Eleonor asintieron con la cabeza como si hubieran entendido algo.**

**-Volvamos al campamento, a ver que están haciendo los chicos.- Dijo Eleonor y comenzaron su ****viaje de regreso al campamento.**

**_A la misma vez que ocurría esto, en el campamento_**

**Alvin estaba sentado con Martín,Theodoro y Simone.**

**-Entonces, ¿que le pasó a este?- Preguntó Alvin.**

**-Al parecer, lo picó un insecto.- Dijo Theodoro.**

**-Y le inyectó una neurotoxina, lo que hizo que se le mezclen las cosas en la cabeza y ahora cree que es un francés.- Dijo Martín.**

**-Bueno, ya que estamos solos porque las chicas se fueron a hacer su "reunión de chicas".- Dijo Alvin haciendo una pausa y la señal de las comillas con sus dedos en la frase "reunión de chicas". -Hagamos la nuestra.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-Me parece bien.- Respondió Theodoro con su cara de inocente, y la cual Alvin manipula para hacer travesuras.**

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	17. Peleas Entre Brittany Y Martín

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 17º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el crucero_

Dave estaba en su camarote en la cama, mirando una foto en la que aparecían el, a su derecha estaba Martín, en el hombro derecho de Dave y en el izquierdo de Martín estaban Simón y Jeanette saludando a la cámara, en la cabeza de Dave estaban Alvin y Brittany los cuales estaban peleándose por salir uno delante del otro en la foto y, por último, en la cabeza de Martín, estaban Eleonor y Theodoro. Dave comenzó a llorar y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Señores pasajeros, estamos por llegar al puerto de Hawai, se solicita que se presente elseñor Dave Seville en el camarote del capitán.- Dijo el capitán. Dave se secó las lágrimas, fue al baño, se lavó la cara y salió de la habitación. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del barco. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Llegó al camarote del capitán. Golpeó la puerta y, el capitán, la abrió.

-Usted me llamó, capitán.- Dijo Dave.

-Si, pase señor Seville.- Dijo el capitán. Dave entró en el camarote y el capitán cerró la puerta detrás de el. -Mire señor Seville, ahora, lo que vamos a hacer es avisarle a la guardia costera, la pérdida de sus hijos.- Dijo el capitán.

-Muchas gracias capitán.- Respondió Dave.

-Solamente quiero avisarle algo, muy pocas veces, las personas que se pierden en el mar se las encuentra con vida.- Dijo el capitán. Dave comenzó a llorar. El capitán se puso triste al verlo así. -Mire, haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a sus chicos, pero como dije, hay muy pocas probabilidades.- Dijo el capitán.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Dave, se paró y abrió la puerta. Antes de irse, el capitán lo interrumpió.

-Seville, yo le recomiendo que para no tener problemas con la prensa ni con la gente, no diga nada de esto.- Dijo el capitán- Dave asintió y se fue con la esperanza dividida, una parte le decía que iba a encontrar a sus chicos y otra parte decía que no, o por lo menos no con vida.

_En la isla_

Los chicos estaban solos ya que las chicas se fueron a su "reunión". Las ardillas Alvin, Simone y Theodoro estaban junto a Martín en el mismo lugar que estaban antes de que las Chipettes se fuesen a la "reunión". Alvin, luego de que se fueron, se divirtió con Theodoro haciendo un pequeño pozo en la tierra, el cual, de profundidad, tenía más o menos cincuenta centímetros y, en el, podían caber dos ardillas. Al pozo lo hicieron con unas ramas, mientras que Simone les pasaba otras ramas para hacer una escalera y, cuando se aburran, subir. Se aburrieron e hicieron eso, pero, en vez de tapar con tierra el pequeño pozo, Alvin, le colocó una hoja de árbol. Así se quedaron, sentados y esperando a las chicas.

-Yo diría que comenzemos a planear la construcción de la balsa.- Dijo Martín.

-Me parece bien, ¿por que no hacemos una pequeña maqueta?- Preguntó Theodoro.

-Me parece bien.- Respondió Alvin. Simone estaba distraído mirando para otro lado. -¿Que opinas tu, Simone?- Preguntó Alvin.

-¿Que ocurrió?, no escuche.- Preguntó Simone.

-Debe estar pensando en Jeanette.- Dijo Alvin.

-No es cierto, estoy pensando en, en...- Dijo Simone y fue interrumpido nuevamente por Alvin.

-En Jeanette.-

-No, estoy pensando en cuando nos vendrán a buscar.- Dijo Simone defendiéndose.

-Pero estamos hablando en salir de esta isla con una balsa.- Gritó Alvin.

-¿Saben que?, esperemos a que lleguen las chicas y, mientras ustedes hacen algo, yo, voy a ir a buscar las cosas para construir la balsa.- Dijo Martín. Cinco minutos después, aparecieron las chicas.

-Micaela, ¿te puedo hacer un encargo?- Preguntó Martín apenas vio a Micaela.

-Si, ¿que necesitas?- Respondió Micaela.

-Podrías cuidar de los chicos?, es que voy a ir a buscar los materiales para construir la balsa.- Dijo Martín.

-Me encantaría, si quieres los puedo llevar a la cascada.- Dijo Micaela.

-Me parece muy...- Pero Martín fue interrumpido.

-Aaaaaaaaa.- Gritó Brittany de susto, todos miraron de donde provenía el ruido pero no la vieron.

-Brittany, ¿a donde estás?- Preguntó Martín.

-Aquí, en este pozo que alguien cavó y le puso una hoja para hacer una trampa. Pero sabes que, me estoy afilando las zarpas para poder matar a la persona que hizo esto y ya tengo sospechosos.- Gritó furiosa Brittany. Micaela y Martín se acercaron al hueco y, cuando Micaela iba a meter la mano para sacar a Brittany, se chocó con la de Martín. Cuando notaron esto, se sonrojaron y apartaron rápidamente la mano.

-Perdona, sácala tu a Brittany.- Dijo Martín.

-No sácala tu.- Dijo Micaela.

-Dejen de coquetear entre ustedes y ayúdenme.- Gritó Brittany desde el pozo, lo que hizo que los dos se pusieran rojos como tomates.

-¿Y si no te sacamos?- Preguntó Marín para molestarla a Brittany.

-Yo misma te arruinaré la cara.- Gritó furiosa Brittany.

-Cuidado chicos, estamos frente a una chica mala.- Dijo Martín.

-Martín, te voy a matar.- Gritó Brittany más enojada que antes.

-Si me lo pides en ese tono no te saco.- Dijo Martín. Se logró escuchar que Brittany suspiró ya que al parecer, si no lo pedía de buena forma no la iban a sacar de allí.

-¿Podrías sacarme de aquí, por favor?-Preguntó amablemente Brittany.

-Dime "si me sacas de aquí te voy a dar todos los días el dinero de mi almuerzo escolar".-Dijo Martín.

-Sacame ahora o cuando salga te mato.- Le gritó Brittany a Martín totalmente furiosa lo que hizo que todos allí se rieran. Martín colocó la mano en le hueco y sacó a Brittany de allí. -Martín, que te quede claro que ya no te quedan oportunidades, en la próxima de mato.- Dijo Brittany mientras Martín la apoyaba en el suelo.

-Deja de decir tonterías, estábamos bromeando.- Dijo Martín.

-Pero yo seguía allí abajo.- Protestó Brittany.

-Bueno, y está, voy a buscar las cosas para la balsa, pero no creo que encuentre todo hoy, igual, también, voy a construir una señal, adiós.- Dijo Martín y se fue hacia la playa. Brittany miró a Micaela y la vio y lo que vio fue que, Micaela, estaba perdida mirando como se iba Martín.

-Así que estás enamorada ¿he?- Dijo Brittany. Micaela sacudió la cabeza rápidamente como para salir de su mundo perdido.

-No estoy enamorada, solamente, hem, estaba viendo que no le pase nada.- Dijo Micaela entre pausas.

-Si, claro, y yo soy una yegua con pelo sedoso y mis dueños son una familia millonaria.- Dijo Brittany.

-¿Te acabas de insultar?- Preguntó Micaela.

-¿Que?, claro que no, solamente describí a un animal.- Gritó Brittany.

-Si tu lo dices, dejemos las peleas y vayamos a la cascada.- Dijo Micaela y todos comenzaron a caminar hacia allí. Llegaron al mismo acantilado que tenían que cruzar para llegar a la cascada. Lo cruzaron y, en cinco minutos, llegaron a la laguna en donde estaba la cascada. Jeanette buscó a Simone, pero no lo encontró.

-Chicos, ¿alguien vio a Simone?- Preguntó Jeanette.

-Debió haberse quedado en el campamento, el es muy mie...- Pero Alvin no pudo terminar de decir lo que iba a decir, ya que algo cayó en el agua. Todos se quedaron mirando a ver que era lo que cayó. Luego de diez segundos, Simone saltó del agua y llegó a la superficie.

-Necesito que me ayuden.- Dijo Simone.

-¿Que necesitas?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Voy a atarme esta soga en la cintura y voy a tratar de llegar al fondo de esta laguna, si jalo tres veces, súbanme.- Dijo Simone.

-¿Para que vas a hacer esto?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Creo que vi algo en el fondo, ya escucharon bien, adiós.- Dijo Simone y se tiró, rápidamente, Micaela agarró la soga.

-Si quieren métanse, no se que va a hacer este otro.- Dijo Micaela y todos se metieron al agua a nadar un rato.

_Mientras tanto, en la playa_

Martín ya tenía tres troncos para poder hacer la balsa, necesitaba más que eso, ya que en el tendrían que caber las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Micaela, sus alimentos y la guitarra de Martín. Se le ocurrió algo. Volvió al campamento y de allí fue a donde deberían estar las Ardillas, Micaela y las Chipettes.

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	18. El Comienzo De La Vuelta A Casa

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 18º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En la isla_

Las Ardillas y las Chipettes estaban en el agua de la laguna mientras que Micaela seguía agarrando la soga en la cual estaba Simone que quiso ir hasta el fondo de la laguna.. El día estaba soleado. Apareció Martín entre las plantas.

-Al parecer se están divirtiendo.- Dijo Martín.

-Si. Oye, ¿tu no ibas a construir la balsa?- Preguntó Micaela.

-Si, pero necesito ayuda de todos ahora.- Dijo Martín.

-Chicos, salgan del agua.- Gritó Micaela. Las cinco ardillas se pararon frente a Martín todas mojadas.

-¿Y Simone?- Preguntó Martín.

-En el agua, quiso ir hasta el fondo de la laguna, ha salido varias veces a respirar y luego volvió.- Dijo Micaela y comenzó a sentir que alguien jalaba tres veces la soga, lo que hizo que ella jale hacia arriba y ocurra algo inesperado. Simone no estaba en la soga. Todos se pusieron nerviosos y aún más Jeanette. Despues de diez segundos de estar gritando el nombre de Simone, el salió del agua.

-Simone, ¿que ocurrió que no estabas en la soga?- Preguntó Micalea.

-Es que lo que quería agarrar se me cayó.- Respondió. Se acercó a Jeanette y la agarró de las manos. -Esto estaba allí abajo, lo he visto brillar desde aquí, brillaba igual que tus ojos cuando te ríes tan hermosamente.- Dijo Simone. Jeanette se sonrojó.

-Hay Simone, eres tan romántico.- Dijo Jeanette suspirando en la última palabra. Simone sacó de su espalda una pulsera de oro.

-Esto es lo que encontré, pero ahora veo que ni la gema más hermosa se compara con tu belleza.- Dijo Simone con su tono de francés. Jeanette suspiró, al parecer estaba enamorada.

-Chicos, volvamos al campamento, tengo que decirles algo.- Dijo Martín y regresaron. Simone y Jeanette se quedaron mirándose entre los dos.

-Romeo y Julieta, ya nos vamos.- Grtó Alvin y los dos volvieron al presente.

-Ahí vamos.- Dijo Jenanette y comenzaron a caminar hacia el campamento.

_En el campamento_

Todos estaban sentados en un círculo, ya estaba anocheciendo. Martín encendió una fogata y tocaba la guitarra.

-Chicos, mañana vamos a trabajar todo el día, así que hoy necesitamos dormir bien. Comenzaremos a construir la balsa para así podemos irnos de esta isla.- Dijo Martín.

-Martín tiene razón, ya tenemos que irnos de aquí si queremos llegar a los premios internacioneales de la música.- Dijo Brittany.

-Buenas noches.- Dijeron todos a la vez y se fueron a dormir.

_En la noche_

Jeanette se despertó, no podía dormir bien. Caminó hacia el árbol en donde estuvieron con Martín el día que les mostró la canción que hizo para las Ardillas. Se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que estaban ese día. Miró a la luna, estaba totalmente blanca y llena. Era la única luz de la noche. Comenzó a cantar con un ritmo lento.

-S.O.S. Please.-

-Someone help me.-

-It's not healthy.-

-For me to feel this.-

Y.O.U. Are.-

-Making this hard.- Hizo una pausa, tenía una mezcla de tristeza y miedo.

-You got me tossing and turning.-

-And can't sleep at night.-

-This time please someone come and rescue me.- Dejó de cantar. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Eleonor se le acercaba.

-Jean, ¿estás bien?, te estaba escuchando cantar, pero no parecías feliz.- Preguntó Eleonor.

-No, ya quiero volver a casa.- Dijo Jeanette y comenzó a llorar. Eleonor se le acercó y la abrazó.

-Jean, mañana comenzaremos nuestro viaje de vuelta.- Dijo Eleonor tratando de consolarla y ver si podía hacerla sentir un poco mejor.

-Si, ya se, pero también estoy asustada, no se si nos va a pasar algo en el océano. El océano es muy grande para que nos encuentren en un día, Eli.- Dijo Jeanette y, aún abrazada a Eleonor, lloraba como el fin de los días. Eleonor podía sentir su pelaje mojado por las lágrimas de Jeanette.

-Jenatte, vamos, tenemos que ser fuertes. Si bien tienes razón, puede ser la única forma que tengamos para salir de la isla. Y si es así, no volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos, a Dave, no volveremos a cantar. Nuestro sueño de ser cantantes se arruinaría.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Pero tengo miedo de que nos pase algo Eli.- Dijo Jeanette aún triste. Eleonor ya se cansó.

-Jeanette, cambia esa imagen de miedo ahora mismo. Esa no es la Jeanette que yo conozco.- Dijo Eleonor. Jeanette la miró. -Bueno, si, es la que conozco, pero, recuerda lo que nos dijo Olivia en Australia, mientras estemos juntas, nada malo nos puede pasar.- Dijo Eleonor. Jeanette se secó las lágrimas.

-Tienes razón, gracias Eli, vamos a dormir.- Dijo Jeanette y se fueron a dormir.

_Al otro día_

Las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Martín y Micaela se despertaron. Estaban desayunando las frutas que recolectaron el día anterior.

-Bueno, chicos, yo digo que nos dividamos las tareas.- Propuso Martín mientras seguía desayunando.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Micaela.

-Propongo que las dividamos así, Martín y Micaela se encargarán de encontrar los troncos para la balsa, Eleonor y Theodoro se encargarán de hacer las sogas para poder atar todas las partes de la balsa y Alvin, Brittany, Simone y yo iremos a buscar el alimento.- Propuso Jeanette.

-Estupenda idea, Jean.- Dijo Eleonor. Terminaron de desayunar.

-Bueno, dejaremos en la playa estas cosas.- Dijo Martín. Y agregó. -¿Tienen algo en que llevar el alimento?-

-Pues no.- Dijo Jeanette. Martín revisó en los bolsillos de su pantalón y encontró una bolsa de las de supermercado con arena dentro. Le sacó toda la arena y se la entregó a Jeanette.

-Fíjense si les sirve, es un poco chica, pero creo que sirve.- Dijo Martín.

-Bueno, pongámonos a trabajar.- Dijo Jeanette y todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Martín y Micaela entraron en el bosque y fueron caminando a la playa, Eleonor y Theodoro los siguieron y Simone, Jeanette, Brittany y Alvin caminaron hacia otra parte del bosque buscando el alimento.

******Bueno, aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. He abierto una encuesta en mi perfil, la cual indica si los lectores quieren que rehaga la historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas1, El Ascenso Al Estrellato", ya que me quedó muy parecida a la historia original. Necesito dos cosas, una que respondan si quieren o no quieren que la rehaga y la otra son sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario. Gracias**


	19. En El Peor Momento, Los Peores Sucesos

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 19º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Punto de vista de Jeanette, Alvin, Simone y Brittany_

Las cuatro ardillas estaban caminando por el bosque. Brittany se preocupaba más por su pelo, ya que se lo trataba de peinar con sus manos, que por donde caminaba. Sin darse cuenta, le pisó la cola a Alvin, lo que hizo que el se cayera al lodo o barro. Se sacó el lodo de los ojos y la vió a Brittany parada delante de el.

-Lo siento mucho, ven que te ayudo.- Dijo Brittany y le dio la mano a Alvin. El, en vez de pararse, hizo que Brittany también cayera en el lodo.

-Dulce, dulce venganza.- Dijo Alvin.

-Me has arruinado mi hermoso cabello. Ahora si que te voy a matar.- Dijo Brittany y, Alvin, en menos de un segundo ya estaba de pie corriendo y con Brittany persiguiéndolo. Luego de ellos, Simone y Jeanette comenzaron a perseguirlos, ya que no tenían que perderse, pero Alvin y Brittany eran más rápidos que ellos dos por lo que se quedaron atrás.

-Esos dos son todo unos vagos, inventan algo para no ayudar.- Se quejó Jeanette.

-No importa, déjalos, podemos arreglárnosla nosotros solos.- Dijo Simone agarrando la mano de Jeanette, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara. Luego, se escuchó un ruido raro, como si algo estubiese moviendo las ramas.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Preguntó Jeanette.

-Cuando estoy contigo solamente escucho los latidos de mi corazón.- Dijo Simone.

-Hay, Simone, ¿de donde sacaste ser tan romántico?- Preguntó Jeanette.

-Hice muchas cosas que no pienso contarte.- Dijo Simone y siguieron caminando. Luego de cinco minutos, aparecieron Alvin y Brittany aún persiguiéndose. Jeanette vio la oportunidad y puso su pie en el camino de Brittany, lo que hizo que ella caiga al suelo.

-Jeanette, estaba apunto de agarrarlo.- Protestó Brittany.

-Perdón, Britt, pero, por si no lo recuerdas, nosotros no vinimos a jugar vinimos a buscar alimento.- Dijo Jeanette. Brittany suspiró porque sabía que era verdad y que no iba a tener sentido discutir.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón.- Dijo Brittany y abrazó a su hermana dejaron de abrazarse y, Alvin, estaba alejado. -Vamos, Alvin, no te voy a hacer daño.- Dijo Brittany y Alvin se le fue acercando mientras Simone, Jeanette y Brittany caminaban.

-Brittany, tienes una araña en la espalda.- Gritó Alvin de miedo.

-Aaaaaaa, quítamela, quítamela.- Gritó Brittany horrorizada. Alvin comenzó a reirse.

-Eres un idiota.- Dijo Brittany. Alvin iba a decir algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Jeanette se le acercara, lo tomara del brazo y ponga la mano de Alvin en la espalda de el, se podría decir que le estaba haciendo una llave. Alvin gritó de dolor.

-Deja de jugar y ayúdanos a conseguir alimento.- Ordenó Jeanette.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero suéltame.- Rogó Alvin y Jeanette lo soltó. Alvin comenzó a frotarse el brazo.

-Alvin, las mujeres podemos ser muy pero muy agresivas cuando queremos.- Dijo Brittany y siguió caminando. En el camino, los chicos agarraron las frutas que les pidió Martín. Estaban volviendo, cuando algo inesperado ocurrió. Mientras estaban caminando, un terremoto hizo que todo se mueva tan fuertemente, que, a Simone, le cayó una rama del grosor de su cabeza y lo golpeó, lo que hizo que quede inconsciente.

-Simone.- Gritaron todos a la vez y corrieron a donde estaba la "ardilla caida".

-Simone, despierta.- Gritó Jeanette.

-Yo lo resuelvo, solamente sáquenle los lentes.- Dijo Alvin y preparó su puño como para golpearlo.

-No seas bruto, hay que llevarlo de nuevo al campamento.- Dijo Brittany y cargó a Simone en sus hombros. Comenzaron a caminar y, un pequeño desnivel en el suelo, hizo qu Brittany se tropieze y caiga con Simone.

-Ay, ay, creo que me doble el tobillo.- Dijo Brittany.

-Jean, ve al campamento a pedir ayuda y yo voy a... Aaaaa.- Todos gritaron porque otro temblor azotó el suelo y, se podía ver que, la montaña de la isla, comenzó a echar humo. -Corre Jean, ve a pedir ayuda lo más rápido que puedas, yo trataré de llevarlos a ellos.- Ordenó Alvin y Jeanette comenzó a correr hacia el campamento. Alvin cargó a Simone en un hombro y, con el otro ayudó a Brittany a pararse.

-Alvin, gracias por ayudarme.- Dijo Brittany.

-No es nada, Britt, tratemos de apura... Aaa.- Gritaron de nuevo los dos. Vieron la montaña y pudieron observar que un líquido rojo salía de la sima de esta.

-Ho no, es un volcán en erupción, tenemos que apurarnos.- Dijo Brittany y comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido posible.

_Punto de vista de Martín, Eleonor, Theodoro y Micaela_

Theodoro ayudaba a Eleonor a atar los troncos que Martín y Micaela acomodaban cuidadosamente en la arena. Faltaba poco para terminar la balsa. Micaela fue la encargada de construir los remos, mientras que Martín, se encargó de buscar todos los troncos para la balsa. Eleonor terminó de atar todo y comprobó cuidadosamente cada nudo para ver que no se desate cuando estén en el agua. Sintieron un temblor y se cayeron todos al suelo, excepto la balsa, lo que hizo que Eleonor festejara de alegría. Luego de un rato de seguir comprobando, otro temblor azotó a la tierra, pero de nuevo la balsa resistió.

-Creo que ya está.- Dijo Eleonor y, cuando vio a Martín, logró ver algo en la sima de la montaña que un líquido rojo salía de ella. -Martín, mira la montaña.- Dijo asustada Eleonor mientras señalaba a la montaña. Martín observó y vio la montaña.

-Rápido, suban a la balsa.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Pero que haremos con los otros?- Preguntó Eleonor. Martín se acordó que faltaban las otras ardillas.

-Voy a...- Pero Martín no pudo completar la frase porque apareció Jeanette entre las plantas.

-Martín, no hay tiempo, Brittany tiene un tobillo doblado, Simone está inconsciente y hay un volcán en erupción.- Gritó Jeanette.

-Dime a donde están. -Dijo Martín y Jeanette salió corriendo con Martín detras, Micaela, Theodoro y Eleonor se quedaron allí.

_Punto de vista de Alvin, Brittany y Simone_

Alvin tenía a Brittany con un brazo, con el hombro libre a Simone y, Brittany, tenía el alimento.

-¿Crees que Jean haya llegado hasta donde está Martín?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Si, ella es fuerte y puede llegar a cualquier lado.- Dijo Alvin para tranquilizar a Brittany mientras seguían caminando.

-Alvin, ¿puedo hacer algo por si no llegamos a llegar a la balsa?- Preguntó Brittany.

-SI, ¿que quieres hacer?- Preguntó Alvin y Brittany lo besó.

-Que esto quede entre nosotros.- Dijo Brittany y le guiñó un ojo a Alvin. Miraron hacia atrás de ellos, porque escuchaban un ruido como que algo se caía. Se quedaron perplejos al ver un mar de lava acercarse a ellos.

-Alvin, dejame, tu no podrás salvar a tu hermano.- Dijo Brittany.

-Si tu mueres habiendo yo tenido la posibilidad de salvarte, moriré contigo, así que sigamos caminando.- Dijo Alvin y, ahora comenzaron a caminar más rápido, pero la lava era más rápida que ellos.

******Por favor, momento de tensión en la historia. Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	20. El Regreso A Casa

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 20º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Punto de vista de Alvin, Brittany y Simone_

Las tres ardillas estaban caminando. Estaría mejor dicho las dos ardillas, ya que Alvin tenía en sus hombros a Simone, el cual estaba inconsciente. La lava estaba a pocos centímetros de ellos. La caminata de ellos se sentía como la caminata que hace un preso antes de cumplir su condena de muerte. Ya no les importaba que les pasaba, solo caminaban pensando en que detrás de ellos no tenían nada.

_Punto de vista de Jeanette y Martín._

Jeanette y Martín estaban corriendo. Martín la seguía a Jeanette, por lo que le era un poco dificil, ya que tenía que tratar de no pisarla. Jeanette le señaló a donde estaban las ardillas que faltaban.

-Martín, apúrate, están allí.- Gritó Jeanette. Martín corrió y llegó. Tenía poco tiempo, era el contra la muerte. Comenzó a correr. Alvin y Brittany lo vieron.

-Martín, que bueno que llegaste, ayúdanos.- Dijo Alvin.

-Es lo que vengo a hacer.- Dijo Martín. Los agarró a Alvin, Brittany, Simone y los alimentos y los sacó de allí. Luego, agarró a Jeanette y comenzaron a volver a la playa corriendo. Martín seguía corriendo y otro temblor azotó el suelo, lo que hizo que este caiga y con el las ardillas y los alimentos. Luego, un árbol cayó en la pierna de Martín.

-No creo poder salir ahora chicos, van a tener que seguir.- Dijo Martín muy triste.

-Pero Martín...- Dijo Jeanette pero no pudo terminar la frase.

-Pero nada, prefiero que ustedes se vayan a que mueran, sin mi va a ser lo mismo, solo vayan y denme un abrazo antes.- Dijo Martín. Las ardillas abrazaron a Martín y todos estaban llorando. -Recuerden solamente, para mi, ya nada más importa. Sean fuertes que yo se que son un gran grupo, que costaría hacer que se separen.- Dijo Martín.

-Gracias.- Dijo Jeanette. Se despidieron. Esta despedida fue la más dolorosa que pudieron hacer. Las ardillas comenzaron a correr a la playa, mientras que Martín intentaba sacarse el árbol que estaba sobre su pierna.

_En la playa_

Las ardillas llegaron a la playa corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos y exhaustos de llorar y correr a la vez. Se subieron a la balsa.

-Rápido, salgamos de aquí.- Ordenó Alvin aguantándose el llanto.

-¿Pero donde está Martín?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Dennos un rato y después les contamos.- Dijo Brittany y comenzó a llorar. Luego de unos minutos, estaban en alta mar y se podía divisar la isla que estaba envuelta en llamas. Las ardillas, Jeanette, Alvin y Brittany, estaban llorando. Luego de eso, Simone se despierta, tocándose la caeza.

-¿Chicos?, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó Simone sin su tono de francés.

-Simone, te tenemos que decir algo.- Dijo Jeanette.

-¿Por que me llamas Simone?- Preguntó Simón.

-¿Simón?- Preguntaron todos a la vez.

-Si, ahora quiero saber que ocurre.- Ordenó Simón.

-Bueno, un insecto te picó y te mezcló la mente.- Dijo Alvin.

-No, eso no, quiero saber por que están llorando.- Dijo Simón cruzado de brazos y enojado. Todos se miraron. Jeanette dio un paso al frente.

-Mira, Simón, por salvarnos, Martín quedó en la isla porque un árbol cayó sobre su pierna.- Dijo Jeanette.

-El dijo que no lo salváramos para salvarnos nosotros.- Dijo Brittany.

-¿Salvanos de que?- Preguntó Simón.

-En la isla había un volcán en erupción.- Respondió Brittany y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Simón estaba sin palabras. Martín era el que mejor lo comprendía y el que más lo ayudaba. Fue como perder a un mejor amigo, un hermano y a tu único ser querido en el mundo. Comenzó a llorar y no paró por diez minutos más o menos.

_Una hora después_

Las Ardillas, las Chipettes y Micaela estaban en la balsa, sentados. El único ruido que se podía escuchar era el del leve movimiento del oleaje del océano. Fue lo único que tranquilizó a todos. En esta hora, hubo un silencio como si nadie tuviera vida. Nadie lloraba, pero el recuerdo era como un candado que no permitía que nadie articulara, que nadie hablara o que nadie se moviera. Luego de unos minutos, a lo lejos se podía divisar un helicóptero que tenía la bandera de Estados Unidos.

-Oigan, por aquí, ayuda.- Comenzaron a gritar todos. Ya estaban contentos, ya que la hora de regresar a casa había llegado. Micaela utilizó la guitarra de Martín para hacerle señas al helicóptero y al parecer funcionó, ya que el helicóptero se paró a más o menos diez metros de ellos.

-Chicos, vamos a bajar a un rescatista para que los suba, traten de no traer nada pesado, si es que van a traer.- Dijo un hombre. Un rescatista con un arnés de seguridad bajó y agarró a Alvin, Theodoro y Simón. Luego agarró a Brittany, Eleonor y Jeanette. Faltaba Micaela.

-Vamos niña, tenemos que subir.- Dijo el hombre.

-Sube esto primero.- Dijo Micaela.

-No, no creo que haya espacio.- Dijo el hombre.

-De acuerdo, no subo yo entonces y subes esto.- Dijo Micaela entregándole la gitarra de Martín al hombre.

-Tu ganas, trataremos de hacer espacio.- Dijo el hombre, subió y después de un minuto bajó para subirla a Micaela. Ya en el helicóptero, el hombre cerró la puerta y comenzaron a volar hacia Haway.

-Dave se alegrará de haberlos encontrado.- Dijo un hombre.

-Si, pero tenemos una mala noticia.- Dijo Brittany.

-¿Lo quieren contar o se lo quieren contar a Dave?- Preguntó el piloto.

-Se lo vamos a contar a Dave.- Dijo Brittany y una lágrima le cayó por los ojos.

_Una hora despues_

Las ardillas llegaron al Aeropuerto Internacional de San Francisco. Abrieron la puerta del helicóptero y una gran cantidad de prensa se acercó corriendo hacia las ardillas. Brittany estaba furiosa como para comenzar a pelear con la prensa.

-No vamos a responder ninguna pregunta.- Dijo Brittany y las ardillas siguieron caminando acompañadas de Micaela. Salieron de la pista para entrar en el aeropuerto. Allí, Dave los esperaba.

-Chicos.- Gritó de alegría Dave.

-Dave.- Gritaron todos de alegría, excepto Micaela.

-Dave, ella es Micaela, la conocimos en la isla en la que quedamos varados.- Dijo Theodoro. Dave la saludó.

-Bueno, ¿y Martín?- Preguntó Dave. Las caras de alegría cayeron en una de desilusión apenas escucharon el nombre de Martín.

-Te contamos en casa, Dave.- Dijo Jeanette.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Dave y fueron hasta el auto. Luego de una hora de viaje, llegaron a la casa. Entraron.

-Dave, vamos al sillón.- Dijo Brittany. Todos se sentaron en el sillón y comenzaron a contar con todos los detalles que ocurrió en la isla. Llegaron a contar lo que le pasó a Martín y todos se quedaron callados.

-Bueno, Martín los rescató y ¿que ocurrió?- Preguntó Dave.

-Comenzó a correr con nosotros, un terremoto hizo vibrar la tierra, el se cayó y un árbol cayó sobre su pierna.- Dijo Brittany y comenzó a llorar.

-¿Y que ocurrió?- Preguntó Dave. Hubo un gran silencio por un minuto.

-E-el nos dijo que nos valláramos si-sin el, y-ya que era me-mejor que nosotros nos salvásemos antes que tratemos de salvarlo a el.- Dijo Jeanette y comenzó a llorar.

-Dijo que teníamos que ser fuertes, que sin el iba a ser lo mismo que estando con el y que no nos preocupemos de lo que le pase a el, el iba a tratar de sacar su pierna, pero dijo que aseguremos nuestra vida.- Dijo Alvin y también comenzó a llorar. Ese día, todos se bañaron y se fueron a dormir. Micaela durmió en la casa de Martín, para que al otro día, todos vayan a clases y, Dave, comience la búsqueda de los padres de Micaela.

_Un mes después_

Las Ardillas, Micaela y las Chipettes fueron al colegio. Dave tomo la decisión de no ir a los Premios Internacionales De La Música, fue una dura decisión pero pensaba que la banda necesitaba unos cuantos meses para superar la pérdida. Entraron en el colegio West Eastman. Todos los alumnos del colegio estaban formados, lo que era raro, ya que solo se formaba si habían anuncios.

-Atención alumnos, quiero presentarles a nuestro nuevo conserje. SU nombre es Ezequiel Diaz. Viene de España.- Dijo la doctora Rubin.

-Hola chicos, bueno, yo soy Ezequiel y quiero decir que daré lo mejor de mi. Como ven tengo una venda en la cabeza. Esto es porque de chico me quedó una quemadura después de un incendio y, para hacer mi vida cotidiana sin que nadie me critique, me puse esto, así que espero poder ayudarlos en mucho.- Dijo Ezequiel. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Bueno, vayan a sus aulas que la jornada de clases comenzará ahora.- Dijo la doctora Rubin. Los alumnos se fueron a sus aulas y Ezequiel a hacer su trabajo.

******Por favor, momento de tensión en la historia. Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	21. La Misión, Parte 1

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 21º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el instituto_

Las ardillas estaban en el aula en clase de matemática. Alvin cada tanto cabeceaba porque se dormía, Brittany se miraba las uñas, Simón y Jeanette anotaban apuntes y Theodoro y Eleonor escuchaban atentamente la clase. Llegó la hora que Alvin quería. Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo.

-Y recuerden traer las diez ecuaciones echas.- Dijo la profesora.

-De acuerdo, adiós.- Dijo Alvin saliendo del aula apurado por comer. Salió corriendo hacia su casillero, pero por correr, se chocó con Ezequiel.

-Mil disculpas, no me fijé por donde iba.- Dijo Ezquiel.

-No importa, tengo que llegar a comer, tengo más hambre que un animal después de correr veinte kilómetros.- Dijo Alvin y lo miró a los ojos a Ezequiel.

-Bueno, la próxima vez tenga cuidado.- Dijo Ezequiel y se fue. Alvin, luego de haberlo mirado a los ojos a Ezequiel tubo una rara sensación, como si ya lo conociese. No le importó y siguió caminando como le dijo el conserje. Llegó a su casillero en los que estaban los otros.

-¿Como les fue en la clase de matemática?- Preguntó Micaela.

-Muy bien.- Dijeron todos a la vez, excepto Alvin, que estaba pensativo apoyado en la puerta de su casillero. Ya había guardado las cosas. A Simón le pareció raro ver a su hermano en una postura pensativa.

-Alvin, ¿te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Simón. No respondió porque seguía pensativo. Simón le tocó el hombro.

-¿He?, ¿que?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Te veo muy pensativo, y eso que piensas poco.- Dijo Simón.

-Ajá.- Dijo Alvin y siguió pensando.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Simón nuevamente.

-Estaba pensando en el nuevo conserje, pero no debe ser nada, sigamos caminando.- Dijo Alvin. Siguieron caminando y fueron a la cafetería. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa. Fueron a pedir la comida y se pararon sobre las bandejas para apoyar la comida. Cada uno pedía algo. En la cafetería, estaba el conserje. Limpiaba el piso, ya que a un alumno se le cayó la comida. Se podría decir que se estaba quejando. Alvin le pidió a uno de sus compañeros si podían llevarle la comida a la mesa y luego, mientras se la llevaban, fue con el conserje.

-Hola.- Saludó Alvin.

-Hola.- Respondió fríamente el conserje.

-Dime una cosa, ¿sabes tocar la guitarra o la batería?- Preguntó Alvin, se podía ver que las manos del conserje comenzaron a temblar.

-Solamente la guitarra, pero ritmos lentos.- Respondió.

-Ajá, ¿podrías mostrarme?- Preguntó Alvin. Se le podían notar en las manos del conserje que había sudor.

-Sa-sabes que, tengo que ir a limpiar un baño que me olvidé, adiós.- Dijo el conserje y se fue. Alvin fue a comer.

-Sigo notando algo raro en el conserje.- Dijo Alvin. -No se anima a tocar un ritmo lento de guitarra.- Agregó Alvin.

-Pero capas que es porque somos famosos, Alvin.- Dijo Simón. Luego de cinco minutos, Alvin, terminó de comer.

Ahí vuelvo.- Dijo Alvin, se bajó de la mesa y fue caminando hacia el baño, en el que supuestamente debería estar el conserje. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba bloqueada con llave. Alvin pensó "Tal vez la cerró para que nadie lo moleste mientras limpia". Corrió por el pasillo hacia afuera del colegio, luego, corrió por el perímetro del edificio hasta llegar a una escotilla de aire. Entró en ella y pudo llegar a los baños de hombres. Allí pudo ver al conserje sin la venda en la cabeza. Se sorprendió al verle la cara. Salió corriendo y volvió por donde vino. Esperó a las otras ardillas en los casilleros. Llegaron y se les puso enfrente.

-Chicos, tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Jeanette. Alvin abrió su casillero he hizo una seña para que todos entren. En el casillero podían estar perfectamente parados sin molestarse. Alvin cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

-Esto es lo que ocurre, fui al baño y la puerta estaba cerrada. Quería ver que ocurria o por que estaba cerrada, así que fui hasta las escotillas de aire. Allí, pude ver al conserje sin la venda.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Y eso que?- Preguntó Simón.

-No me lo van a creer, pero creo que vi a Martín.- Dijo Alvin.

-Alvin, es imposible, el se quedó en la isla.- Dijo Brittany.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad.- Protestó Alvin.

-Tal vez es cierto, o tal vez tu mente te está jugando un juego, Alvin.- Dijo Simón.

-Puede que lo estés viendo, porque piensas que tu pudiste haberlo salvado de morir y tu mente se está tirando la culpa encima.- Agregó Jeanette. Alvin se puso triste.

-Estoy diciendo la verdad, solamente piensen bien en lo que les dije.- Dijo Alvin, salió de su casillero, con una mirada de desilusión en su rostro ya que no tenía el apoyo de sus mejores amigos. Pensó para si mismo, mientras caminaba al aula de informática "¿Y si en realidad me estoy imaginando a Martín porque lo extraño?, eso es imposible,. No creo tener tanto afecto por una persona o ardilla." terminó de pensar esto y se acordó de cuando Ian secuestró a las Chipettes, se acordó lo que sintió. Era un sentimiento mezclado entre tristeza y depresión.

-Capás que si siento o sentía mucho afecto por Martín.- Se dijo a si mismo Alvin. Entró en el aula y se sentó en el primer banco vacío.

-Alvin, ¿te ocurre algo?- Preguntó Simón. El negó con la cabeza sin decir alguna palabra, pero se podía ver que estaba triste por algo, y no solo eso, se aguantaba las ganas de llorar por un ser querido. Trató de olvidarlo, pero no pudo sacarse e pensamiento de la cabeza durante todo el día.

_En la noche, en la casa de las ardillas_

Todos se durmieron, excepto una persona. Estaba en la cama haciéndose el dormido. Cuando comprobó que todos dormía se bajó. Brittany estaba abrazada a su almohada, Theodoro se podría decir que tenía una cascada de saliva en la boca, Jeanette y Simón estaban durmiendo sin ningún defecto y Eleonor estaba abrazada a sus mantas. Caminó fuera de la habitación y luego al living.

-Tengo que encontrar al conserje para ver si es verdad que pienso mucho en Martín, ¿pero como?- Se preguntó para si mismo Alvin. -Claro, he escuchado que la directora dijo algo sobre que iba a dormir cerca del instituto.- Dijo Alvin. Salió de la casa y así comenzó su "misión", para ver si era verdad o no lo que decía.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario. Una última cosa, recuerden de votar que apenas termine la historia comienzo a hacer la reescritura de "Alvin Y Las Ardillas 1, El Ascenso Al Estrellato"**


	22. La Misión, Parte 2

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 21º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En la casa de las ardillas_

Alvin ya estaba preparado. Se había vestido y ya estaba listo para ir al instituto. El no podía creer que quería ir allí. Era la primera vez que iba voluntariamente al instituto. Si Dave lo descubría, aunque lo iba a hacer ya que si encontraba a Martín tendría que decirle, lo iba a castigar por una semana. Abrió la ventana, saltó sobre el marco, la cerró detrás de el y comenzó a caminar hacia el instituto. Tardó más o menos una hora en llegar. Estaba en frente del instituto.

-Vaya, de noche el instituto se ve más tenebroso de lo que está en el día.- Se dijo a si mismo. Comenzó a caminar por el perímetro hasta encontrar una escotilla de aire, la cual encontró y entro por ella. No se podía ver más que una luz a lo lejos. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta ella. Llegó y, por un agujero, pudo ver que el conserje estaba terminando de limpiar un banco que estaba rayado. Pudo ver que terminó y se fue. Lo siguió por todos los lugares hasta que vio que salió del instituto. Alvin, comenzó a correr para salir de la escotilla. Salió y lo pudo ver, a lo lejos, caminando hacia la cancha de fútbol americano. Lo siguió y, el conserje, entró en un pequeño cobertizo. Alvin corrió hasta allí y se posó en la ventana y comenzó a ver cuidadosamente, cada movimiento que hacía. Pudo ver que el conserje, se sacó la venda, pero no podía verle la cara, ya que estaba de espaldas a esta ventana, comiendo lo que sobró del almuerzo de ese día. Alvin decidió bajar y entrar en la casa. Bajó, pero, antes de llegar a la puerta, golpeó un hilo e, inesperadamente, una caja cayó sobre el dejándolo encerrado y sin poder salir. Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta. Luego, la caja, se abrió un poco, con tal de que una madera pase por debajo. Alvin se paró sobre la madera. Pudo sentir que la caja se elevó. Se escuchó que una puerta se cerró. La caja dejó de moverse y, la madera en la que estaba parado Alvin, se salió y, este, cayó en una jaula. El conserje la cerró y comenzó a afilar una cuchilla

-Al parecer no me conoces, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Alvin en voz alta. El conserje se dio vuelta.

-Pues claro que si, eres mi postre.- Dijo el conserje mientras afilaba la cuchilla. Alvin estaba viendo la jaula para ver si encontraba una forma de salir. Vio el candado, se acercó a el y trató de ver si era con contraseña. Para su suerte, lo era, y comenzó a tratar de ubicar cual era la contraseña.

-Que bonito ¿no?- Preguntó el conserje.

-¿Que cosa?- preguntó Alvin mientras seguía intentando abrir el candado. El conserje se dio vuelta y a la misma vez, Alvin, soltó el candado y se alejó de la puerta.

-Una rica ardilla al horno es lo que voy a comer ahora.- Dijo el conserje. Alvin estaba pálido del miedo.

-N-no estarás hablando enserio, ¿ve-verdad?- Preguntó Alvin con miedo en su voz.

-Claro que si.- Dijo el conserje, abrió la puerta de la reja y agarró a Alvin del cuello, con tal de que no lo muerda. Alvin ya estaba pensando que era el fin de sus días. El conserje lo puso sobe la mesa, alzó la cuchilla al aire y, lo vio, por última vez, a los ojos a Alvin. Alvin cerró y apretó los ojos fuertemente. Su corazón latía fuertemente y sus manos temblaban La cuchilla cayó haciendo un gran ruido sobre la mesa. Luego de unos cinco segundos, Alvin, abrió los ojos. Miró para todos lados y pudo ver que la cuchilla estaba justo detrás de el. Suspiró por todo el miedo que pasó.

-¿No me ibas cenar?- Preguntó Alvin.

-No, solo quería asustarte por meterte en mi propiedad.- Dijo el conserje, se sacó la venda y, para sorpresa de Alvin, el que estaba allí, era Martín. Los ojos de Alvin se abrieron como dos canicas.

-Era verdad lo que decía, que tu estabas vivo, si.- Gritó Alvin de felicidad mientras Martín lo soltaba.

-Te voy a pedir algo, ya que ya sabes que estoy vivo, no le comentes a nadie que estoy vivo, ya voy a presentarme yo por mi cuenta.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Alvin.

-Ahora, ve a tu casa y si te preguntan si me encontraste diles que no.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Alvin y volvió a la casa con una sonrisa que le pasaba de lado a lado de la cara. Volvió por el mismo camino, sin problemas. Llegó a la casa y se paró sobre la ventana. Puso cara seria, se trató de sacar la cara de felicidad que tenía. Abrió la ventana, entró en la casa y, luego, cerró la ventana detrás de el. Se dio vuelta para volver a su cuarto, pero para su sorpresa, estaba Dave en el sillón, mirando la televisión. Dave apagó la televisión y se dirigió hacia Alvin.

-¿A donde fuiste? Y antes de responder, no quiero ninguna mentira.- Dijo Dave, ya estaba furioso.

-Aunque no me creas, al instituto.- Dijo Alvin.

-Bueno, pues no te creo. Repito, ¿a donde fuiste?- Preguntó nuevamente Dave y esta vez, al parecer, quería una respuesta.

-Es verdad, Dave.- Respondió Alvin.

-Bueno, digamos que es verdad, ¿a que fuiste al instituto a esta hora de la noche?- Preguntó Dave.

-A sacarme una duda.- Dijo Alvin.

-¿Cual?- Preguntó Dave.

-Bueno, es que pensé que el conserje era Martín, así que fui a comprobar mi teoría.- Dijo Alvin.

-Ajá, ¿y era?- Preguntó Dave.

-Pues no, pero me he disculpado con el por este inconveniente, ¿puedo ir a dormir?- Preguntó Alvin. Dave suspiró.

-De acuerdo, pero si tengo problemas en el instituto por lo que hiciste quedarás castigado por un mes.- Dijo Dave. Alvin se fue. "No creo que haya salido por eso, pero voy a tratar de creerle, Según Simón tengo que confiar un poco más en ellos" pensó Dave. Caminó hacia su habitación, apagó la luz y se fue a dormir.

_Al otro día_

Las ardillas se despertaron. El último fue Alvin. Caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina para desayunar. Entró en la cocina y, Dave, lo miraba. Alvin ya sabía que era mejor no tratar de salirse con la suya o podría quedar con el peor de los castigos. El desayuno transcurrió sin inconvenientes. Las ardillas fueron a sus habitaciones para agarrar sus cosas. Cuando las tuvieron se fueron hacia el living donde Dave los esperaba. Salieron fuera de la casa, luego, fuera del patio delantero y por último fueron al auto. Las ardillas esperaban a que Dave abra las puertas, ya que estaba cerrando todas las puertas con llave. Abrió la puerta del auto y todos entraron, encendió el auto y comenzó el viaje hacia el instituto. Llegaron y estaba el conserje limpiando los vidrios de la entrada. Entraron sin darse cuenta que el conserje estaba allí. Corrieron a sus casilleros y agarraron sus libros. Luego, fueron a las aulas. Más o menos, una hora después, treinta minutos antes del recreo apareció la directora Rubin.

_-_Disculpe señorita Ortega, necesito que todos los alumnos del aula se presenten en el teatro.- Dijo la directora.

-De acuerdo, chicos, ya han escuchado así que después seguiremos con la clase.- Dijo la profesora. Todos los alumnos fueron al teatro y, en el escenario, estaban los miembros de la banda Justicia Para Todos. En el teatro, además de los alumnos, estaba Fox News, nadie sabía como llegó allí. Ni la directora. Al parecer, el conserje los dejo pasar. El teatro terminó de llenarse. Subió la directora a escenario.

-Bueno, alumnos, como verán, no se bien por que estamos aquí. Lo que se, es que nuestro conserje, ha pedido esta reunión, así que vamos a permitirle hablar.- Dijo la directora, se bajó del escenario y subió el conserje.

-Buenas tardes, alumnos. Bueno, para empezar, con la banda del ex cantante Martín, Justicia Para Todos, vamos a cantar una canción. Esta canción, fue la segunda que hizo la banda, la cual hemos elegido los miembros y y, así que vamos a tocar Battery.- Dijo el conserje y todos aplaudieron. Comenzó a sonar la guitarra de Franco comenzó a sonar. Luego, apareció Ezquiel, con una guitarra eléctrica. Franco comenzó a tocar un ritmo rápido.

-Me presento a todos ustedes.- Dijo Ezquiel, se sacó la venda de la cara y la tiró al público, revelando quien era en realidad. -Mi nombre, es Martín, le pido disculpas a mi público por no haber aparecido antes.- Dijo Martín, mientras Franco tocaba este ritmo rápido. A los miembros de la banda se les formó una sonrisa en la cara y todos en el teatro comenzaron a gritar eufóricos. Las ardillas también se alegraron, ya que fueron los que más sufrieron por la "muerte" de Martín. Martín comenzó a cantar.

**(Canción "Battery" de "Metallica")**

-Lashing out the action.-  
-Returning the reaction.-  
-Weak are ripped and torn away.-  
-Hypnotizing power.-  
-Crushing all that cower.-  
-Battery is here to stay.-  
-Smashing through the boundaries.-  
-Lunacy has found me.-  
-Cannot stop the battery.-  
-Pounding out aggression.-  
-Turns into obsession.-  
-Cannot kill the battery.- Dejó de cantar mientras el ritmo rápido continuaba. Comenzó, luego de seis segundos, a cantar de nuevo.

-Cannot kill the family.-

Battery is found in me.-  
-Battery- Cantaron a coro .  
-Battery.- Martín comenzó a tocar un pequeño solo de guitarra. Comenzó a cantar de nuevo.

Thrashing all deceivers.-  
-Mashing non-believers.-  
-Never ending potency.-  
-Hungry violence seeker.-  
-Feeding off the weaker.-  
-Breeding on insanity.-  
-Smashing through the boundaries.-  
-Lunacy has found me.-  
-Cannot stop the battery.-  
-Pounding out aggression.-  
-Turns into obsession.-  
-Cannot kill the battery.- Dejó de cantar mientras el ritmo rápido continuaba. Comenzó, luego de seis segundos, a cantar de nuevo.

-Cannot kill the family.-  
-Battery is found in me.-  
-Battery.- Comenzaron a cantar a coro de nuevo  
-Battery.- Dejaron de hacer el ritmo rápido y comenzaron con un ritmo lento, pero con todos tonos graves.

-Esto no lo hago hace mucho, así que disculpas si me sale mal.- Dijo Martín y comenzó a hacer un solo de guitarra rápido. Luego del solo, todos aplaudieron, ya que le salió exelente y, Martín, comenzó a tocar a la par de Franco y Fabrizio. Luego, comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

Circle of destruction.-  
-Hammer comes crushing.-  
-Powerhouse of energy.-  
-Whipping up a fury.-  
-Dominating flurry.-  
-We create the battery.-  
-Smashing through the boundaries.-  
-Lunacy has found me.-  
-Cannot stop the battery.-  
-Pounding out aggression.-  
-Turns into obsession.-  
-Cannot kill the battery.- Dejó de cantar mientras el ritmo rápido continuaba. Comenzó, luego de seis segundos, a cantar de nuevo.

-Cannot kill the family.-  
-Battery is found in me.-  
-Battery.- Comenzaron a cantar a coro.  
-Battery.-  
-Battery.-  
-Battery.- Siguieron tocando unos segundos más, tocaron una nota y la dejaron sonando sin pararla y luego finalizaron la canción. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir. Las ardillas fueron corriendo al escenario.

-Martín, estas vivo.- Dijo Brittany más alegre que nunca.

-¿Que te ocurrió?- Preguntó Theodoro con el doble de alegría que Brittany

-¿Como sobreviviste?- Preguntó Simón con el triple que la de Theodoro.

-Luego se los respondo.- Dijo Martín. Se dirigió hacia todos los alumnos en el teatro. -Gracias por presentarse, ahora volvamos a las aulas.- Dijo Martín. Todos se quejaron. La directora se le acercó.

-Martín, tenemos que hablar sobre tu contrato.- Dijo la directora.

-No hay problema, en un rato voy a su oficina.- Respondió Martín.

-De acuerdo, te esperaré allí.- Dijo la directora. Todos se fueron del teatro, excepto las ardillas y Martín. Se abrazaron nuevamente.

-Chicos, los extrañé mucho.- Dijo Martín.

-Y nosotros a ti.- Respondió Eleonor.

-Vayan al aula, yo luego los alcanzo. Tengo que hablar con la directora y luego, cuando estemos con Dave, responderé a todas sus preguntas.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo.- Gritaron todos a la vez y se fueron totalmente alegres a las aulas. Martín suspiró de la alegría de volver a casa. Miró el teatro, totalmente vacío.

-Voy a tener que explicarle muchas cosas a muchas personas.- Se dijo a si mismo Martín. Bajó del escenario y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina de la directora.

******Espero que se hayan divertido con el capítulo, aún queda más. Necesito sus reviws, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	23. Luego De La Gran Aparición, Un Disturbio

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 22º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

**_En el despacho de la directora_**

**La directora estaba sentada en su asiento. Golpearon la puerta.**

**-Adelante.- Dijo la directora. Martín abrió la puerta y entró. Luego la cerró.**

**-Buenos días, señora directora.- Dijo Martín amablemente.**

**-Buenos días.- Dijo la directora. -Bueno, Martín, tenemos que solucionar tu contrato. Mi idea era despedirte y que tu vuelvas a clases, o, no despedirte, pero no podrás volver a clases, ¿que decides?- Preguntó la directora. Martín no lo pensó.**

**-Bueno, elijo que me despida y, yo, volver a clases.- Dijo Martín.**

**-De acuerdo, firma aquí y ya terminamos.- Dijo la directora mientras le presentaba una hoja. Martín la leyó completamente y firmó. -Martín, antes de retirarte, ¿quisieras decirme por que no dijiste que el conserje eras tu?- Preguntó la directora.**

**-Si, bueno, después de desaparecer por un mes de la prensa, creí que la mejor forma de regresar era presentarme mientras tocaba con mi segunda banda.- Dijo Martín.**

**-De acuerdo, puedes volver a clases.- Dijo la directora. Martín se despidió y salió del despacho de la directora. Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos hasta llegar a su aula. Golpeó la puerta de su aula. La señorita Ortega abrió la puerta.**

**-Martín, pasa.- Dijo la profesora. Martín entró sin problemas al aula. El único problema de el, era que sentía como si todos lo estuviesen mirando. Se podían escuchar en el aula algunos susurros pero nada más. Estaba nervioso. No sabía que le iban a preguntar todos a la hora del almuerzo luego de tanto tiempo.**

**_En la hora del almuerzo _**

**Martín salió de clases y fue a su casillero, todo esto con las ardillas detrás de el. Llegó al casillero y las Ardillas y las Chipettes lo miraban fijamente, con un sonrisa que Martín casi nunca veía cuando estaba con ellos. Martín cerró la puerta de su casillero y los vio allí, parados, sin mover ningún músculo, solamente estaban mirándolos.**

**-¿Y ahora que les ocurre?- Preguntó Martín. Pasaron diez segundos y nadie respondió, hasta que alguien decidió hablar.**

**-Es que te extrañábamos mucho, Martín.- Dijo Theodoro.**

**-Yo también chicos, vengan, denme otro abrazo.- Dijo Martín y todos lo abrazaron nuevamente. Luego de diez segundos, se soltaron. -Vamos a la cafetería y si quieren me cuentan todo lo que ocurrió durante el mes.- Dijo Martín.**

**-Si.- Gritaron todos al unísono de alegría y corrieron a la cafetería. Martín se rió por lo contentos que estaban. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería y allí se encontró a Ryan.**

**-Martín, quiero darte una advertencia. Ahora que volviste se podría decir que casi todas las chicas se van a acercar a ti, si las miras o les hablas, te mato.- Amenazó Ryan.**

**-No te tengo miedo Ryan. Te digo algo, tu nunca fuiste un hombre rudo. Te haces el rudo solamente porque detrás tuyo siempre tienes a dos amigos tuyos por si tienes que pelear con alguien, para que ellos te ayuden.- Se defendió Martín.**

**-Pues si tu crees que no puedo pelear solo, entonces, ¿por que no peleamos después de clases en el patio delantero del colegio?- Preguntó Ryan.**

**-Acepto tu preposición y, para que la pelea esté nivelada, tus amigos tienen que estar a cinco metros de distancia de nosotros.- Dijo Martín. Ryan quedó pensando un rato. -Claro, el pobre Ryan no puede solo porque es la princesa del instituto. Se rompe una uña y comienza a llorar para que sus otros amigos lo socorren.- Dijo Martín haciendo que Ryan se enfade.**

**-De acuerdo estarán a cinco metros de nosotros. Te espero allí y si no apareces, estarás declarado como la gallina del colegio.- Dijo Ryan. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Martín comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería y, apenas entró, tal cual lo dijo Ryan, por lo menos cinco chicas se le acercaron y comenzaron a hacerle preguntas que el no entendía, ya que hablaban todas a la vez.**

**-Chicas, ahora no, de acuerdo, después respondo todo.- Dijo Martín. Las chicas se quejaron y se fueron. Martín caminó hacia la fila para poder comer. Agarró una bandeja y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la cocinera. Mientras caminaba, Alvin se subió a la bandeja de Martín.**

**-Eres muy bueno para hacer bromas.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-¿Por que lo dices?- Preguntó mientras avanzaba cada tanto.**

**-Bueno, pues, por lo de ayer, pensé que ibas a matarme y la cuchilla terminó justo detrás mio.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-A si, soy experto. En mi escuela era el payaso del curso.- Dijo Martín. Alvin lo miró totalmente feliz.**

**-¿En verdad lo dices?- Preguntó Alvin totalmente feliz.**

**-No, solamente estaba buscando un tema de conversación hasta que me den la comida.- Dijo Martín. A Alvin se le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Llegó el turno de Martín y, el, pidió un poco de carne con ensalada. Luego, volvió a la mesa con Alvin en su bandeja. La apoyó en la que estaban las Chipettes y las Ardillas y se sentó allí.**

**-Martín, ¿como saliste de la isla?- Preguntó nuevamente Theodoro.**

**-¿Que hiciste cuando saliste?- Preguntó Eleonor.**

**-¿Como hiciste para volver?- Preguntó Jeanette.**

**-¿Habían chicos lindos en los lugares que estuviste?- Preguntó Brittany. Las Ardillas, las Chipettes y Martín la miraron con cara rara. -¿Que?, ¿acaso no puedo tratar de conocer chicos lindos?- Preguntó Brittany. Suspiró dándose por vencida. -De acuerdo, ¿por que lugares estuviste?- Preguntó de mala gana Brittany.**

**-De acuerdo, ahora que hicieron las preguntas, anótenselas que las voy a responder cuando estemos con Dave.- Dijo Martín, todos se quejaron.**

**-¿Por que no nos puedes contar ahora?- Preguntó Simón.**

**-Porque quiero que Dave sea parte de la conversación.- Dijo Martín.**

**-Me parece bien.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-Y a mi también.- Agregó Theodoro. El timbre para que entren a las aulas sonó.**

**-Bueno chicos, quiero avisar que después de clases voy a tener un pequeño problema y no quiero que se involucren.- Dijo Martín.**

**-¿Que ocurrió?- Preguntó Brittany.**

**-Ryan me ha retado a pelear después de clases.- Dijo Martín.**

**-Pues tu no vas a pelear con el, te va a destrozar.- Ordenó Brittany.**

**-¿Y quien eres tu?, ¿mi madre?- Preguntó Martín.**

**-Brittany tiene razón Martín, Ryan te va a matar.- Dijo Simón.**

**-Eso lo voy a ver.- Dijo Martín. Todos se miraron inseguros de lo que iba a pasar. Siguieron a Martín al aula de informática, en la que, el profesor, les iba a enseñar a como sacarle un virus a una computadora.**

**_Al final de clases_**

**El timbre sonó, todos salieron al patio delantero con Ryan y Martín. Se pusieron en posición de pelea.**

**-Al parecer estás listo para quebrarte todos los huesos.- Dijo Ryan.**

**-Así es, te espero.- Dijo Martín. Se miraban fijo. Se escuchó un que alguien tocó el claxon a lo lejos. Martín miró y era Dave.**

**-Vamos Martín, se hace tarde.- Dijo Dave.**

**-Bueno, vamos a tener que dejarla para otro día.- Dijo Martín, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el auto.**

**-Como decía, eras un gallina. Yo sabía que no te animabas a pelear.- Martín escuchaba como Ryan le gritaba desaforadamente. -Tenemos una gallina.- Dijo Ryan. Todos comenzaron a reir. -Tu madre debe estar avergonzado de ti.- Gritó Ryan. Martín dejó de caminar.**

**-Ya está, no vamos a poder hacer más nada, ahora es cuando Martín se enoja.- Dijo Simón.**

**-Me gusta como suena eso. Quiero ver a Ryan suplicar piedad.- Dijo Alvin.**

**-Pues yo lo voy a impedir.- Dijo Dave.**

**-Dave, no vayas, Ryan tiene la culpa de esto, vamos a ver que pasa.- Dijo Simón. Lo último que dijo Ryan fue lo que rompió la paciencia de Martín. A Martín se le podía ver salir fuego de los ojos. Se acercó a Ryan, lo agarró del pecho con las dos manos lo levantó en el aire y lo estrelló contra una pared, manteniéndolo allí. Lo miró a los ojos.**

**-¿Que dijiste de mi madre?- Preguntó Martín.**

**-Que tu madre debe estar totalmente avergonzada de ti.- Dijo Ryan ahora haciendo más hincapié en la palabra "madre".**

******Por favor, momento de tensión en la historia. Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	24. Una Noche Inolvidable

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 24º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el patio delantero del colegio_

Todos estaban mirando como Martín sostenía a Ryan en el aire con las manos y los brazos. Lo miraba fijamente a los ojos después de hacerle repetir lo que dijo. Lo sostuvo así un minuto. Luego lo bajó.

-Tienes razón, soy una vergüenza a nivel mundial.- Dijo Martín.

-Yo te dije. Ves, ¿dije la verdad o no?- Preguntó Ryan. Todos comenzaron a reirse.

-¿Sabes lo que me gusta de esto?- Preguntó Martín.

-¿Que?- Respondió Ryan. Martín le tiró un golpe, a puño cerrado y en la cara. Esto fue inesperado para Ryan, por lo que cayó al suelo. Martín se le tiró arriba sin permitirle hacer un movimiento.

-Lo mejor de esto es que si hago que tu supliques que te deje, tu serás la vergüenza.- Dijo Martín. El comenzó a golpearlo en la cara. Ryan trataba de mover sus brazos pero le era imposible. Luego de unos veinte golpes más o menos, Martín, se levantó y dejó que Ryan se pare. -Acuérdate lo que acordamos, a cinco metros de distancia todos.- Dijo Martín. Todos se pusieron a un radio de cinco metros más o menos y miraron la pelea. Ryan se pasó el dedo índice por la nariz. Luego, lo miró y tenía sangre.

-¿Quieres pelear de verdad?, pues te voy a enseñar lo que es pelear.- Dijo Ryan. Le trató de lanzar un golpe, pero, Martín, con el mismo impulso de Ryan, hizo que este cayera al suelo. Todos se rieron. Ryan se levantó y trató de golpear nuevamente a Martín. Lo golpeó en la cara, pero, este, se la devolvió. Se podría decir que en el suelo había ya un poco de sangre. Ambos se alejaron uno del otro. Luego, Martín fue el que lazó el golpe. Ryan lo agarró a Martín del brazo, pero, este, le lanzó una patada en la pierna, lo que hizo que Ryan lo suelte. Ryan gritó de dolor. Ryan, con ira en los ojos, lanzó un golpe, pero Martín, nuevamente, con el impulso de Ryan, lo tiró al suela, pero, ahora, Martín, se le tiró encima y le hizo una llave agarrándolo de un brazo. Luego, Ryan, trató de defenderse con la otra mano, pero Martín la agarró y le hizo una doble llave. Ahora Ryan estaba inmovilizado. Martín, con las manos de Ryan en la espalda de este, hacía que lentamente, sus manos vayan subiendo hacia la cabeza de Ryan, lo que hizo que este grite de dolor.

-Cuanto más te muevas más ganas de dislocarte el brazo voy a tener.- Dijo Martín. Luego, Martín, vio que Ryan estaba llorando.

-Abran paso.- Ordenó una voz de mujer entre la multitud. Cuando todos miraron, era la directora Rubin. Cuando lo vio a Martín haciéndole la doble llave a Ryan se sorprendió. Vio que a Ryan le sangraba la nariz y la boca y, a Martín, un poco la boca.

-Señores, los quiero en mi despacho en cinco minutos, sin excepción.- Ordenó la directora. Los dos se levantaron. Ryan comenzó a caminar hacia el despacho de la directora. Martín lo señaló a Ryan.

-Que quede claro que el dijo que yo era la vergüenza.- Dijo Martín. Comenzó a caminar al despacho de la directora. Entró al colegio y, en menos de dos minutos, estaba en el despacho. Entraron. Ryan tenía un algodón en la nariz. La directora se sentó frente a ellos.

-Señores, yo estaría realmente avergonzada si fuera ustedes.- Dijo la directora. -Vamos a ver, Ryan, ¿puedes decirme que ocurrió?- Preguntó la directora.

-Si, hemos tenido un problema personal aquí en el colegio, nada más.- Dijo Ryan.

-¿Y había necesidad de pelear?- Preguntó la directora.

-El me provocó.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Como es eso?- Preguntó la directora.

-Si, dijo algo de mi madre. Que yo era una vergüenza para ella por no querer pelear.- Dijo Martín.

-De acuerdo, vamos a tratar de resolver esto sin la expulsión. Para que se lleven mejor, voy a decirle al entrenador que una a Martín al equipo de fútbol americano.- Dijo la directora.

-¿Que?- Gritaron los dos a la vez sorprendidos por la decisión de la directora.

-Así es, que mejor forma de que se lleven bien que como un equipo y esta decisión no será cuestionada. Pueden retirarse.- Dijo la directoria. Los dos salieron del despacho de la directora y luego del colegio sin saludarse. Ryan se fue caminando y, Martín, se subió al auto de Dave.

-Hola Dave.- Dijo Martín. Dave lo abrazó.

-Martín, estas vivo.- Dijo muy feliz Dave. Dejó de abrazarlo y arrancó el auto. -¿Por que te peleaste con ese chico?- Preguntó Dave.

-Porque es un idiota, ya me venía molestando desde que reaparecí.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Cuando reapareciste?- Preguntó Dave.

-Hoy, no viste las noticias de Fox News?- Preguntó Alvin.

-No, ahora en casa nos cuentas todo.- Dijo Dave. En cinco minutos llegaron a la casa. Entraron y, Micaela, estaba viendo televisión, estaba viendo las noticias de Fox News. Cuando Dave abrió la puerta fue corriendo a recibirlos.

-VI las noticias.- Dijo Micaela totalmente emocionada. -¿Es cierto que Martín está aquí?- Preguntó ella.

-Si, así es.- Dijo Martín. Los dos se abrazaron. -Oigan, voy a bañarme y luego veremos unas películas, ¿les parece?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si.- Gritaron todos a la vez. Martín se fue a bañar. Luego de diez minutos salió, fue a su habitación y se cambió. Por último, salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina. Para su sorpresa, todos estaban allí, sentados, si ningún disturbio antes de cenar. Martín se sentó a comer y todos comenzaron. Comieron una ensalada de verduras.

-Bueno, chicos, vayan al sofá y preparen la película, yo voy a buscar los helados.- Dijo Dave. Tods se bajaron y fueron a preparar el dvd. Terminaron de acomodar todo y, Dave, vino con nueve platos de helado. Se sentaron.

-¿Que película vamos a ver?- Preguntó Dave.

-Yo diría que veamos Destino Final 4.- Dijo Alvin haciendo una risa maévola al final, lo que hizo que Theodoro se asuste. Simón pudo ver que la intención de su hermano era asustar a Theodoro.

-¿Por que no vemos Clik?- Preguntó Simón.

-Me parece una mejor elección.- Opinó Jeanette dándole una mirada como de enamorada a Simón, lo que hizo que este se ruborizara.

-De acuerdo, veamos esa.- Dijo Dave y la puso. Luego de una hora y media, la película terminó. Simón se estiró y, cuando giró su cabeza hacia la izquierda, la vio a Jeanette dormida sobre su hombro. Vio que nadie notó esto, así que movió la cabeza de Jeanette.

-Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.- Dijo Simón.

-Igual yo, buenas noches.- Dijo Theodoro y así uno por uno se fueron todos hasta que quedó Dave que fue el que apagó el televisor, el dvd y las luces antes de irse a dormir.

_En la noche, punto de vista de Alvin._

Alvin bajó de su litera. Fue a donde estaba la puerta de salida de la habitación y la abrió. Salió de la habitación y, luego, cerró la puerta detrás de el. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo y, luego, entró en la habitación de Martín. Se acercó a la cama y se subió. Le movió como para despertarlo, y lo logró.

-Theo, ¿ahora que...?- Pero Martín no terminó la frase ya que estaba sorprendido de que el que estaba frente a el no era Theodoro sino Alvin. -Alvin, ¿que pasa?- Preguntó Martín.

-Martín, ¿puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó Alvin. Martín se sorprendió, ya que Alvin nunca dormiría en otro lugar de la casa que no fuese el sillón o su propia cama.

-¿Que ocurre?, generalmente no pides dormir con alguien.- Dijo Martín.

-Es que no puedo dormir.- Dijo Alvin. Martín lo miró y pensó un rato. -Vamos, a Theo se lo permiten.- Dijo Alvin. Martín suspiró.

-De acuerdo, duerme conmigo.- Dijo Martín y Alvin se acostó justo al lado de la cara de Martín, en la almohada.

_Punto de vista de Jeanette_

Jeanette abrió los ojos, vio a Alvin salir de la habitación. Cuando comprobó que el cerró la puerta, bajó de su cama. Caminó hasta la cama de las Ardillas y saltó en la de Simón. Se acercó a el y lo trató de despertar. Eso fue muy facil, ya que Simón, apenas lo tocan y lo mueven se despierta.

-Theo, ¿que...?- Pero cuando Simón se dio la vuelta para ver quien era, se sorprendió al ver que era Jeanette. Se puso nervioso. -Je-Jean, ¿q-que oc-ocurro?- Preguntó Simón. Jeanette se rio por el comportamiento que tenía Simón.

-Simón, ven, te quiero mostrar algo.- Dijo Jeanette agarrándolo de las manos a Simón y sacándolo de la cama. Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de salida. Verificaron que no hubiese nadie que los viera. No había nadie así que cruzaron el pasillo hasta la cocina.

-Jean, mañana...- Dijo Simón, pero Jeanette le tapó la boca con sus manos a Simón.

-Mañana es fin de semana, así que no me vengas con eso de que quieres levantarte temprano como cada fin de semana para estudiar. Ahora ven conmigo.- Dijo Jeanette. Simón dio un suspiro, ya que se dio por vencido. Para el, era imposible ganarle a Jeanette en una discusión. Jeanette subió a la mesada de la cocina. Luego, se subió al marco de una ventana y la abrió.

-Jean, ¿que vas a hacer?- Preguntó Simón.

-Tu solo sígueme.- Dijo Jeanette. Simón la siguió y ambos salieron al patio delantero. Se podían ver todas las del patio y de las casas periféricas encendidas.

-Ven, por aquí.- Dijo Jeanette. Simón se estaba cansando un poco del "jueguito" de Jeanette. Ambos subieron a un árbol y, desde una rama, saltaron al techo de la casa de Dave. Jeanette le hizo un gesto como para que Simón la siga. El la siguió hasta la cima del techo de la casa. Y se sentó allí, al lado de ella.

-Exactamente, ¿para que vinimos aquí?- Preguntó Simón.

-Mira, la luna.- Dijo Jeanette señalando a la luna. Simón la miró. Nunca la había visto así. El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la luna estaba llena y, lo que mas le llamó la atención a Simón, es que estaba amarilla. Se podía apreciar un gran círculo amarillo en el centro de varios puntos blancos.

-¿Verdad que la luna está hermosa?- Preguntó Jeanette.

-Si, está muy hermosa.- Dijo Simón. Los dos se miraron. -Pero no te supera a ti.- Le dijo Simón. Jeanette se rió.

-Gracias.- Le dijo. Luego, lo tomó de la mano y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Simón. Estuvieron así durante diez minutos, sin decirse ni una palabra. Parecía como si se estuviesen comunicando solamente con el pensamiento, con la respiración o con los latidos de sus corazones.

-Volvamos adentro.- Dijo Simón. Jeanette lo agarró a Simón y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por seguirme, Simón.- Dijo Jeanette y se abrazaron. Parecían inseparables, como amigos que desde hace mucho tiempo no se ven. Bajaron del techo por la misma rama en la que subieron. Luego bajaron del árbol y por último entraron en la casa por la ventana cerrándola. Caminaron por la cocina y por el pasillo de la casa tomados de la mano hasta llegar a su habitación. Allí, antes de entrar, se soltaron las manos y abrieron la puerta. Entraron y la cerraron detrás de ellos. Luego, nuevamente, se dieron un beso en la mejilla, subieron a sus camas literas y se durmieron

******Por favor, momento de tensión en la historia. Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan ********divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	25. El Castigo

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 25º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En la casa de las Ardillas, en la mañana_

Martín se despertó más o menos a las diez de la mañana. Fue a la cocina y la única que estaba allí era Micela. Se saludaron y Martín hizo el desayuno para ambos. Cuando terminó e hacer el desayuno, lo llevó a la mesa con una bandeja y lo apoyó allí. Luego, el se sentó en una silla frente a ella. Comenzaron a desayunar sin decirse ninguna palabra.

-¿Que tipo de música te gusta?- Preguntó Martín

-Bueno, a parte de lo que hacen las Ardillas y las Chipettes se podría decir que la música clásica, osea, Mozart, Beethoven, cosas así.- Respondió Micaela.

-Ajá. Es muy buena música para aprender a tocar la guitarra con punte.- Dijo Martín.

-¿A si?- Preguntó Micaela.

-SI, te agiliza los dedos, si quieres te muestro.- Respondió Martín. Micaela asintió. Justo terminaron de desayunar. Caminaron hacia la sala de música y, en el trayecto, se encontraron con Dave.

-Hola Dave.- Dijeron los dos a la vez sin detenerse.

-Hola chicos.- Respondió Dave. Martín y Micaela llegaron al salón de música. Martín, agarró una guitarra eléctrica, la conectó a un amplificador y, luego, lo encendió.

-Escucha.- Dijo Martín, comenzó a tocar la canción de Alla Turca. Comenzó con un ritmo lento y, de a poco, fue aumentando la velocidad. Llegó a un punto en que tocaba muy rápido y, Micaela, estaba lo más feliz de escucharlo, ya que nunca pudo escuchar esa canción en vivo y en una guitarra. Martín terminó la canción y pudo ver que Micaela estaba totalmente feliz.

-Salió estupendo, estaría muy bueno agregarlo en alguna canción.- Dijo Micaela.

-Si, capas que...- Pero Martín no finalizó la frase ya que se escuchó el ruido como que un plato se hubiese estrellado contra el suelo.

-Creo que hay problemas.- Dijo Micaela. Salieron de la habitación y no se sorprendieron al escuchar gritos. Fueron a la cocina y allí se encontraron con Jeanette y Simón, limpiando un plato roto, Brittany, Eleonor y Theodoro observando y a Alvin discutiendo con Dave.

-...Dave, es verdad lo que te digo, el plato salió volando de la alacena como un ovni y me atacó.- Dijo Alvin.

-Alvin, no te creo. Vas a estar castigado una semana sin excepción.- Dijo Dave.

-Pero...- Alvin no pudo continuar la frase ya que Dave lo interrumpió.

-Pero nada, ahora vas a ir a tu habitación y te quedarás allí por el resto del día.- Dijo Dave. Alvin suspiró de enojo y se fue a su habitación.

-¿Ahora que pasó?- Preguntó Martín.

-Lo mismo de siempre, rompió un plato pero, en vez de decírmelo, me trató de mentir con que salió volando como un ovni y lo atacó.- Dijo Dave. Martín y Micaela comenzaron a reír sin parar. Luego de un minuto de risa, se trataron de poner serios.

-Dejame ir a hablar con el, con suerte puedo lograr algo.- Dijo Martín y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de las Ardillas. Golpeó la puerta y, Alvin, de mala gana, le permitió el paso. El estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo.

-Alvin, quiero hablar de algo contigo. ¿Por que mientes?- Preguntó Martín.

-Porque no se como reaccionaría Dave si le digo la verdad y, además, cuando nos conocimos, se creía todas mis mentiras.- Dijo Alvin.

-Alvin, te hago una recomendación. Tu, si no quieres tener problemas con Dave, cuéntale todo tal cual es, ¿de acuerdo?. Adiós.- Dijo Martín.

-Oye, Martín.- Dijo Alvin. Martín se acercó a el nuevamente.

-¿Si, Alvin?- Preguntó Martín.

-Por lo de ayer, que quede claro que fui a tu habitación porque...- Alvin no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que Martín le tapó la boca.

-Alvin, no trates de engañarme a mi, ¿de acuerdo?. Yo ya se que me extrañabas y por eso querías ir conmigo.- Dijo Martín. Alvin dio una sonrisa forzada. -Me tengo que ir con la banda, después hablamos de mi viaje.- Dijo Martín. Martín estaba decidido a irse hasta que.

-Martín, ¿te puedo hacer un pedido?, ¿podrías hacer una canción para mi?- Preguntó Alvin tímidamente.

-No hay problema, ¿quieres que la haga del tipo de ritmo de mi banda o de la nuestra?- Preguntó Martín.

-De la tuya, haces un buen trabajo con esos ritmos.- Dijo Alvin. Martín rió y le rascó el mentón a Alvin.

-A la vuelta te la muestro.- Dijo Martín. Metió la mano debajo de la almohada y encontró algo. LO sacó y era un videojuego. Martín lo miró a Alvin y este dio otra sonrisa forzada.

-Piensa bien si te conviene estar con esto.- Dijo Martín. Se despidió y se fue.

_Dos horas después_

Martín regresó de su pequeña reunión con la banda. Caminó hacia la habitación y, para su sorpresa, luego de abrir la puerta, encontró a Alvin. No se sorprendió por eso, sino porque vio que estaba durmiendo. Se acercó a su litera y, al meter la mano bajo su almohada, no encontró el videojuego, por lo que hizo que Martín se alegre mucho más, ya que sabía que la conversación que tubo con el dio sus frutos. Salió de la habitación y fue a donde estaba Dave.

-Dave, quiero hablar de algo contigo.- Dijo Martín.

-Si, dime, Martín.- Dijo Dave.

-Quería hablar sobre el castigo de Alvin.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Que quieres saber?- Preguntó Dave.

-Bueno, antes de irme, he hablado con el. Le revisé la almohada y tenía su videojuego.- Dijo Martín. Dave puso una cara de enojado como teniendo ganas de castigarlo por la eternidad a su hijo.

-¿Y que ocurrió?- Preguntó Dave.

-Bueno, llegué, fui a su habitación, a ver si tomó conciencia de lo que hizo y para mi sorpresa no estaba más el videojuego.- Dijo Martín. Luego de una pausa volvió a hablar. -Yo diría que le levantes el castigo mañana, se que pudo romper el plato o haberte mentido, pero yo pienso que si el no tenía el videojuego cuando yo volví, es por un gran cambio. Y no solo eso, también puede ser que esté muy feliz de que yo haya vuelto, por lo que este comportamiento es normal, yo lo hacía.- Dijo Martín. Dave lo pensó un rato. Ese rato pareció una eternidad.

-¿Sabes que?, tienes razón, mañana le sacaré el castigo, pero en donde haga una mala de nuevo se queda castigado una semana.- Dijo Dave. Martín asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de las ardillas. Entró y fue al lado de la litera de Alvin, nuevamente. Lo despertó.

-Alvin, despierta.- Dijo Martín mientras le daba leves movimientos. Alvin bostezó y se despertó.

-¿Que pasa?- Pregunto Alvin aún dormido.

-¿Que harías si te dijera que ya no estás castigado?- Preguntó Martín.

-¿Por que preguntas?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Bueno, he visto que no tienes el videojuego y hablé con Dave sobre eso. Me dijo que te sacaría el castigo mañana, pero, en donde hagas algo que lo enfade te castigará por el resto de la semana.- Dijo Martín. Alvin se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió hasta el living y encendió el televisor. Luego Martín fue hacia allí.

-Chicos, ¿les cuento como salí de la isla?- Preguntó Martín ya estando en el living.

-Si.- Gritaron todos al unísono y con mucha alegría. Dave se sentó frente a Martín, Micaela a un lado de el y las Ardillas y las Chipettes en el sofá grande.

-Bueno, se las describiré con muchos detalles así que estén atentos.- Dijo Martín.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo Brittany.

-Bueno, la historia comienza así...-

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	26. La Historia De Martín, Parte 1

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 26º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Hace un mes, en la isla_

Martín vio como las ardillas se iban porque el las obligó. La pierna la tenía enganchada con el árbol, por lo que no podía salir y, para colmo, la tenía rota. Había una forma de sacarla, pero con el dolor era casi imposible. Tenía que empujar el tronco y, a la vez, ir tirando de la pierna. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Comenzó a empujar el árbol y tratar de sacar su pierna. Tenía que hacerlo rápido, ya que si no se apuraba, la lava lo alcanzaría. El árbol era un poco pesado, por lo que cada movimiento hacía que la pierna le doliese. Le quedaba poco para sacarla, igual que le quedaba poco a la lava para alcanzarlo. Tiró nuevamente la pierna y pudo, por fin y justo a tiempo y después de un largo sufrimiento, sacarla. Tenía las marcas de todo lo que la apretó el árbol y un gran dolor, por lo que no sabía si la tenía rota o no. Comenzó a caminar lo más rápido posible y con mucha dificultad. El árbol, para su suerte, por unos segundos funcionó como barrera. No miró hacia atrás, solamente caminó. Llegó a la playa pero, los otros, ya no estaban allí. Se metió al agua y comenzó a nadar mar a dentro.

_Una hora después_

Martín ya estaba en el mar. Ya no podía volver a la isla. Se estaba cansando de nadar pero, a la vez, ya le costaba mantenerse a flote. Pensó que era su fin. La pierna derecha, la cual tenía atrapada en la isla, la tenía rota, por lo que le costó nadar. Ya no podía más. Para su suerte, un barco pasó por allí. Tenía la bandera de Italia.

-Guarda quello, un uomo in el mare.- Dijo un hombre en el barco.

-Aiutarlo a salire sulla barca.- Ordenó otro hombre. Todos en el barco tiraron redes al mar y luego las subieron al barco. Luego, las desataron y sacaron a Martín de adentro de ellas.

-Portatelo ad uno spogliatoio.- Ordenó el mismo hombre. Cargaron a Martín y lo llevaron fuera de cubierta, adentro del barco. Luego, lo llevaron por un pequeño pasillo hasta un camerino. Allí, lo dejaron suavemente en una cama. Martín se durmió. Luego de dos horas, se despertó. Al lado de el, había una mujer con un botiquín de primeros auxilios abierto sobre una mesa. La mujer estaba sentada en una silla de madera. Lo miró y vio que se despertó. Se paró y salió corriendo de la habitación. Martín no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. La mujer, después de cinco minutos, volvió con un hombre al lado de ella.

-Tutto bene?- Preguntó el hombre.

-No le entiendo.- Dijo Martín. El hombre suspiró.

-È americano, vero?- Preguntó el hombre nuevamente.

-Sigo sin entenderlo.- Dijo Martín. El hombre se rio.

-Le preguntaba si era Americano, pero al parecer si.- Respondió el hombre.

-Si, ¿quien es usted?- Preguntó Martín.

-Yo soy el capitán de este barco. Capás que no me entendió ya que todos aquí somos italianos. ¿Quien es usted?- Preguntó el capitán. Martín abrió los ojos al escuchar que no sabían quien era el.

-¿No me conoce?, soy Martín, el baterista de Alvin Y Las Ardillas, el cantante de Justicia Para Todos.- Dijo Martín.

-No, no lo conozco, como tampoco conozco a ningún famoso ya que nuestra vida está aquí, en el mar. Los hombres en mi barco son personas que sufrieron muchas injusticias.- Dijo el capitán.

-¿Como cual?- Preguntó Martín.

-Come algo y te muestro con algunos de mis hombres.- Dijo el capitán.

_Media hora después_

Martín terminó de comer. La mujer que estaba con el al despertar lo llevó a donde estaba el capitán. Salieron a cubierta y habían diferentes hombres trabajando. Algunos limpiaban la cubierta y otros lanzaban redes al agua para después sacarlas con peces. Subieron a la cabina y allí estaba el capitán.

-IL mio amico, Martín.- Dijo el capitán acercándosele.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Martín confundido.

-Niente, niente. Martín, tu querías escuchar las diferentes historias de mis hombres, ¿verdad?- Preguntó el capitán.

-Si, me gustaría escucharlas.- Dijo Martín.

-Bueno, vamos a ir a cubierta. Tenemos dos horas ya que vamos a desembarcar en Suriname.- Dijo el capitán.

-¿Suriname?- Preguntó Martín sorprendido.

-Si, ahora ven, acompáñame.- Dijo el capitán. Bajaron de la cabina hacia cubierta. Allí el capitán llamó a uno de sus hombres. -Mira Martín, este es Carlo. Lo condenaron a cinco años en prisión por algo que no hizo.- Dijo el capitán. Cada hombre iba pasando y, Martín, escuchaba cada historia atentamente. Esas dos horas que había de viaje, pasaron como en cinco segundos por la cantidad de gente. Martín no podía creer que tanta gente haya pasado por tantas injusticias. Llegaron a Suriname y, allí, Martín se despidió de todos y se bajo del barco. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad. Allí, fue a un hospital. Entró y una enfermera lo atendió.

-Buenas tardes, necesitaría que me viese un médico.- Dijo Martín.

-Si, por aquí.- Dijo la enfermera. Martín la siguió por un pasillo largo. Entraron en una habitación. -Tome asiento que ya lo atiendo.- Dijo la enfermera y se retiró. Luego de cinco minutos, volvió con unas hojas y una lapicera. -¿Que le sucede?- Preguntó la enfermera.

-Tengo la pierna derecha rota.- Dijo Martín. La enfermera revisó la pierna de Martín. Apenas la tocó y Martín ya gritó de dolor. -Vamos a hacer una radiografía.- Dijo la enfermera. Martín la siguió rengueando hasta la sala de rayos X. Entraron y, en diez minutos, le hizo la radiografía. Salieron y volvieron a la habitación en donde estaban. Martín se sentó en una camilla mientras que la enfermera miraba las radiografías.

-Bueno, voy a tener que acomodarle un hueso en la pierna. Puede doler un poco así que muerda esta mordaza de goma.- Dijo la enfermera. Martín se colocó la mordaza en la boca y la mordió fuertemente. -Bueno, a la cuenta de tres, uno...- La enfermera rápidamente le acomodó la pierna a Martín sin llegar a tres. Martín gritó de dolor. Cuando se tranquilizó, la enfermera comenzó a ponerle el yeso para inmovilizar la pierna.

-¿Por que no contó hasta tres?- Preguntó Martín con la pierna aún doliendole.

-Porque a medida que llego a tres te vas esperando el dolor y, así, se podría decir que duele menos.- Dijo la enfermera. Martín se acostó en la camilla. La enfermera terminó de colocarle el yeso.

-¿Cuanto es?- Preguntó Martín.

-No tiene que pagarme, es un hospital estatal. Ahora llevese estas muletas y tenga cuidado al caminar.- Dijo la enfermera. Martín la saludó y salió del hospital con las muletas, a paso lento. Entró en un mercado y preguntó a donde estaba el aeropuerto. Le dijeron que tenía que seguir caminando por donde estaba. Salió y siguió caminando. Luego de veinte minutos, llegó. El aeropuerto era chico. Entró y estaban las cabinas comerciales. Se acercó a una.

-Buenas tardes, ¿como puedo hacer para viajar a Estados Unidos?- Preguntó Martín.

-Tendrá que contratar un jet pribado señor, nuestros vuelos son únicamente para el país. El jet pribado le va a salir ochocientos dolares.- Dijo la mujer que estaba dentro. Martín se puso triste al ver que no tenía dinero en sus bolsillos.

-¿Puedo pagarlo en cuotas?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si, puede pagarlo en ocho cuotas de cien dólares.- Respondió la mujer. Martín se quedó pensativo.

-De acuerdo, hasta luego.- Dijo Martín y volvió al centro. Mientras caminaba vio un cartel que decía "Se busca ayudante". Entró en el mercado y se encontró con una anciana, al parecer la dueña. Estaba sola, detrás del mostrador. El mercado estaba con algunas rajaduras en las paredes, habían cables de electricidad colgados del techo y alguna que otra gotera.

-Buenas tardes, joven.- Dijo la anciana con algunos problemas para hablar.

-Buenas tardes.- Dijo Martín. Se quedó mirándola a la anciana ya que le daba una gran lástima verla así. Después de diez segundos sin responder, volvió al presente. -Vine por el trabajo que usted pide.- Dijo Martín. A la anciana se le dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-En verdad te voy a agradecer mucho, jovencito. Hay un solo problema, solamente voy a poder pagarte cien dolares al mes, pero, puedo dejarte dormir en mi casa.- Dijo la anciana.

-En verdad se lo agradecería, ¿cuando comienzo?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si quieres puedes comenzar ahora, mira, si puedes ordenar estos alimentos en las góndolas te lo agradecería mucho.- Dijo la anciana.

-Si, como no.- Respondió Martín. Comenzó a poner los productos en sus ubicaciones en las diferentes góndolas.

-Joven, ¿podrías responderme a una pregunta?- Preguntó la anciana.

-Si, pregunte lo que quiera.- Respondió Martín.

-¿Tu eres el miembro de alguna banda?- Preguntó la anciana. Martín se quedó quieto unos segundos.

-Hem, si, así es.- Respondió Martín.

-Ya me parecías conocido. Es una en la que hay seis ratas ¿verdad?- Preguntó la anciana. Martín se enojó al escuchar la palabra "ratas", pero después recordó que era una anciana así que para no pasar un mal momento la perdonó.

-En realidad, son ardillas.- Respondió Martín.

-Mi nieta habla siempre de ti y de esas, ¿como dijiste que se llamaban?- Preguntó la anciana mientras Martín seguía ordenando todo.

-Ardillas, son Alvin, Simón, Theodoro, Brittany, Jeanette y Eleonor.- Dijo Martín.

-Eso, está siempre hablando de ti y de ellos y tiene muchas ganas de ir a algún concierto pero no podemos mandarla porque nunca vienen aquí y no nos alcanza el dinero, como ves.- Dijo la anciana. Martín escuchó esto y sintió culpa ya que nunca pudo conversar con alguna fan de otro país. Se podía decir que sus amigos, eran a la vez sus fans.

-Si quiere, podemos tratar de juntar a tuda su familia y que vengan aquí con sus amigas.- Dijo Martín.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo la anciana.

-Y si quiere puedo ayudarla a arreglar un poco el lugar, por mi punto de vista, queda medio mal que se vean los cables de electricidad.- Dijo Martín. A la anciana se le agrandó aún más la sonrisa.

-¿En verdad ayudarías a una anciana que apenas puede manejar un pequeño mercado?- Preguntó la anciana todavía con la sonrisa.

-Si, no tengo ningún problema, pero me va a costar un poco ayudarla ya que como ve tengo una pierna rota, pero el yeso me lo quitan en tres semanas.- Dijo Martín. La anciana se paró, con un poco de dificultad, caminó hacia Martín y lo abrazó.

-Muchas gracias, no sabes lo bien que me haces sentir al escuchar eso.- Dijo la anciana. Martín también la abrazó. -Voy a llamar a mi nieta así viene.- Dijo la anciana. Comenzó a caminar hacia adentro de su casa. Martín siguió ordenando. Luego de diez minutos, la anciana volvió y se sentó en su silla.

-Dice que va a venir mañana, que ahora tiene que estudiar.- Dijo la anciana.

-Que tarde todo lo que quiera.- Dijo Martín.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	27. La Historia De Martín, Parte 2

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 27º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Al otro día_

Martín estaba limpiando el mostrador. Una niña entra en el mercado. Lo ve con cara rara y sigue caminando hasta una de las góndolas. Agarra un paquete de galletas. Luego camina hacia el mostrador y las apoya allí.

-Una pregunta, ¿mi abuela a donde se encuentra?- Preguntó la niña.

-Pasa por la puerta aquella y la verás tomando un te.- Dijo Martín. La niña lo volvió a mirar con cara rara y se metió en la casa de la anciana. Luego de cinco minutos, la niña volvió con la anciana. Ahora la niña tenía una gran sonrisa.

-¿Tu conoces a las Ardillas y a las Chipettes?- Preguntó la niña que aparentaba tener diez u once años.

-Si, de echo soy el baterista.- Dijo Martín. La niña gritó de emoción.

-¿Me darías un autógrafo?- Preguntó la niña. Martín suspiró. Agarró un lápiz y le dio su autógrafo. La niña volvió a emocionarse.

-No me van a creer mis amigas cuando les cuente esto.- Dijo la niña. Martín la detubo.

-Oye, si fuese mucho pedir, quisiera que no le cuentes a nadie que estoy aquí. Si no todos los medios de comunicación vendrán y yo quiero presentarme a las Ardillas y a las Chipettes personalmente. No quisiera que se enteraran que estoy vivo así no mas.- Dijo Martín.

-Entiendo.- Dijo la niña. La sonrisa se le borro en menos de cinco segundos y, a la vez, unas cuantas lágrimas le comenzaron a brotar de los ojos. A Martín le dio lástima esto.

-Podemos hacer algo, si quieres las traigo, pero con la condición de que no digan que estoy aquí.- Dijo Martín. A la niña le volvió en menos de cinco segundos la sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, totalmente prometido.- Respondió la niña y salió corriendo del negocio. Martín siguió limpiando con dificultades el mercado. Luego de cinco minutos, la nieta de la anciana volvió con cuatro niñas detrás de ella. Las cuatro gritaron de emoción al ver a Martín. Martín pensó "¿por que ninguna tiene catorce años o más?". Las niñas se le acercaron y comenzar a hacerle preguntas. Martín no entendía nada ya que hablaban todas juntas.

-Bueno, chicas, de a una.- Dijo Martín. Martín señaló a una de las chicas.

-¿Es cierto que conoces a Brittany?- Preguntó la niña. Martín asintió con la cabeza. Señaló a otra.

-¿Puedo hablar con Alvin?- Preguntó la niña.

-Podríamos intentarlo.- Respondió Martín. Señaló a otra de las niñas.

-¿Cuando van a venir a hacer un concierto aquí?- Preguntó la niña. Martín dudó un poco con la pregunta ya que no sabía como responder.

-Bueno, hem...- Martín miraba a las niñas y le daba lástima decirles que no vendría. No quería romperles el corazón ya que, al parecer, eran unas grandes admiradoras de las Ardillas y las Chipettes. -Puedo llegar a organizar algo.- Dijo Martín. Las niñas gritaron de emoción.

-Niñas, dejen trabajar al joven así puede comprar todo.- Dijo la anciana. Las niñas se quejaron y después salieron. -Bueno, jovencito, ¿me ayudarías a arreglar el lugar?- Preguntó la anciana.

-SI, como no.- Dijo Martín. La anciana le dio quinientos dolares para comprar todos los materiales. Martín se retiró. Pensó "Tengo quinientos dolares, ¿por que no vuelvo a casa?". Luego recordó las condiciones en las que vivía la anciana. Siguió caminando. Luego de media hora, volvió en un camión con todos los elementos para poder arreglarle la casa a la anciana. Así comenzaron los arreglos.

_Veinticinco días después_

Martín estaba terminando de pintar adentro del mercado. Se podría decir que con los arreglos que hizo. Las paredes ahora tenían un blanco más arreglado que el anterior. Externamente se podía apreciar un color rojo y, dentro, ya no habían más cables sueltos. Martín terminó de pintar y la anciana apareció detrás de el.

-Joven, has echo mucho por mi, aquí tienes tu paga.- Dijo la anciana y le entregó doscientos dolares a Martín. El la abrazó.

-Señora, me voy a tener que ir, disculpe si solo he venido por un mes, pero quiero volver a mi país. Trabajé solo para volver así que quiero renunciar.- Dijo Martín. La anciana se entristeció. A Martín le dio lástima esto. -Le digo que voy a hacer, voy a hacer los arreglos para dar un concierto aquí y, con las Ardillas y las Chipettes, la vendremos a visitar.- Dijo Martín. La señora lo abrazó.

-Muchas gracias joven. Que tengas un buen viaje.- Dijo la anciana. Martín se despidió. Cuando salió afuera, la nieta de la anciana estaba con sus amigas mirándolo.

-Han echo un muy buen trabajo en no decir que estoy aquí. Mientras yo no estoy, les pediría que ayuden a la señora y, de paso, van preparando todo para cuando vengan las Ardillas y las Chipettes, ¿les parece?- Preguntó Martín. Las cuatro chicas gritaron de emoción y corrieron a dentro del mercado. Martín comenzó a caminar hacia el aeropuerto y, en media hora, llegó. Entró y se presnetó en el mismo mostrador que se presentó hace menos de un mes atrás.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera alquilar un jet privado, lo alquilare en cuatro cuotas de doscientos dolares.- Dijo Martín.

-¿A donde va a ir?- Preguntó la mujer.

-A Los Ángeles, en Estados Unidos.- Dijo Martín. Le entregó el dinero a la empleada.

-Llega justo a tiempo, está por salir uno, que tenga un buen viaje.- Dijo la señora y Martín comenzó a caminar hacia la pista. Salió y caminó cincuenta metros más hasta llegar a su jet privado. Subió y, luego de cinco minutos de espera despegó. Martín, mientras estaba en el vuelo, iba recordando cada historia y cada cosa que vivió, escuchó y vio en donde estuvo todo ese mes. Iba planeando la letra de una canción.

_Ocho horas después_

Martín aterrizó en la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Bajó del jet privado y entró en el aeropuerto. Se puso la capucha de la sudadera que llevaba puesta para que nadie lo viera. Luego, salió del aeropuerto y comenzó a caminar por las calles de Los Ángeles. Entró en un pequeño negocio. Había un televisor. Lo vio y había una noticia sobre las ardillas.

-...Como veníamos diciendo, el grupo aún no quiere hacer conciertos, ya que siguen devastados por la muerte de su gran baterista, Martín. Hoy tratamos de hacerle una entrevista a Alvin Seville, pero no tuvimos éxito. Esto es todo por hoy, hasta la próxima.- Dijo la mujer que dirigía el programa. Martín comenzó a llorar. Salió del mercado y comenzó a caminar. Pasó por al lado de West Eastman, el instituto en el que estudiaban y siguen estudiando las Ardillas y las Chipettes. Lo pensó un poco y entró. Caminó por los pasillos y pasó por el aula en donde estaban sus hermanos. Los vio y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- Preguntó una mujer. Miró hacia atrás y era la directora Rubin.

-Hem..- Martín trató de buscar alguna excusa. -SI, quisiera trabajar de conserje.- Dijo Martín para zafar.

-Excelente, sígame a mi despacho.- Dijo la directora. Martín la comenzó a seguir y pensó "¿por que he dicho eso?". Entró en el despacho de la directora.

-Bueno, necesitaría verle la cara y saber su nombre.- Dijo la directora. Martín se puso nervioso.

-Mi cara no quiero mostrarla, es que tuve una quemadura ocasionada por un accidente. Hoy voy a ir a comprarme una máscara. Mi nombre es Ezequiel Diaz.- Dijo Martín.

-¿De donde viene?- Preguntó la directora.

-De España.- Respondió Martín.

-De acuerdo, usted se va a encargar de la limpieza del colegio.- Dijo la directora. Y agregó. -Si quiere, puede quedarse con esto, se lo confiscamos a un estudiante cuando intentaba hacer no se que cosa.- Dijo la directora y le entregó una máscara de tela.

-Gracias, necesitaría un lugar en donde dormir.- Dijo Martín.

-Puede dormir en el pequeño galpón que hay detrás de la cancha de fútbol.- Dijo la directora.

-Excelente, muchas gracias, voy a acomodar todo en ese pequeño galpón y comienzo a trabajar.- Dijo Martín y se fue.

_De vuelta en el presente_

-...Y así es como volví.- Dijo Martín.

-Un largo viaje.- Dijo Jeanette.

-Si, bueno, ahora vamos a dormir. Tenemos que descansar bien para mañana.- Dijo Dave.

-¿Que haremos?- Preguntó Eleonor.

-Organicé un concierto para volver al escenario, en el Teatro Orphewm, pero no pensé que Martín volvería.- Dijo Dave. Todos gritaron de alegría.

-Dave, ¿podemos elegir las canciones que vamos a tocar?- Preguntó Alvin con mucha alegría.

-Si, mañana lo vemos, ahora a dormir.- Dijo Dave. Todos, incluidos Micaela y Martín, se quejaron y lentamente fueron a dormir para que, al día siguiente, vayan a tocar al Teatro Orphewm

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	28. El Concierto Del Regreso

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 28º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Al otro día_

Eran las diez de la mañana. Martín estaba desayunando junto a Micaela y Dave. El teléfono suena y Martín contesta.

-Hola.- Dice Martín.

-Hola, si, mira, llamaba por el cartel que pusieron en Jet Records.- Dijo una voz desde el otro lado. Martín se quedo congelado por diez segundos.

-Si, ¿en donde quiere que nos veamos?- Pregutó Martín.

-Bueno, yo salgo hoy hacia San Francisco pero no tengo problema en que nos veamos mañana.- Respondió la voz.

-¿En donde nos vemos?- Preguntó Martín.

-En Jet Records a las cinco de la tarde.- Respondió.

-De acuerdo, estaremos allí adiós.- Dijo Martín y colgó. Dave y Micaela lo miraban.

-¿Quien era?- Preguntó Dave.

-Dave, ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si, vamos al living.- Respondió Dave. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el living y se sentaron en los sillones. -¿Que ocurre?- Preguntó Dave susurrando.

-Dave, los que llamaron al parecer conocen a Micaela, no se bien. Mañana vamos a ir después de clases a Jet Records a contactarnos con esta persona y no vamos a discutir sobre esto. Voy a ir aunque no quieras.- Dijo Martín. Dave quedó pensativo.

-De acuerdo, pero voy a pedirte que tengas cuidado.- Dijo Dave.

-Lo tendré, ahora, terminemos de desayunar.- Dijo Martín y volvieron a la mesa a desayunar. Luego de media hora terminaron de desayunar y, Martín, lavó todas las cosas. Luego, fue al sillón y vio televisión. Micaela se le acercó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Cuando me vas a dar las clases de guitarra?- Preguntó Micaela.

-Si quieres empezamos ahora.- Dijo Martín. Micaela aceptó. Martín trajo la guitarra criolla y comenzó a enseñarle varias cosas a Micaela. Comenzó con los acordes, pero, ni bien comenzaron, Alvin y Brittany aparecieron corriéndose. Alvin se estaba riendo y Brittany estaba furiosa. Casi lo agarraba, hasta que Martín lo tomó de la sudadera a Alvin y Micaela de la pequeña chaqueta a Brittany.

-Suéltame que lo mato.- Dijo Brittany.

-Guarda, la loca me va a atacar.- Dijo Alvin en un tono sarcástico. Brittany se puso más furiosa.

-Chicos, dejen de pelear.- Ordenó Martín. Brittany se cruzó de brazos aún enojada y Alvin suspiró de alivio. Sión, Theodoro, Jeanette y Eleonor aparecieron por la puerta mirándolos enojados a Brittany y Alvin.

-Por su culpa no pudimos dormir bien.- Se quejó Jeanette cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos muy enojada. Dave apareció por la puerta.

-Chicos, tenemos que estar a las ocho de la noche para que la banda de Martín haga la apertura del concierto.- Dijo Dave. Todos gritaron de alegría.

-Chicos, tengo que hablar con Alvin. Alvin, vamos a la habitación.- Dijo Martín. Alvin y Martín fueron a la habitación.

_Ese día, a las ocho de la noche_

Martín con su banda estaban tocando. Terminaron de tocar he hicieron una pausa.

-Bueno, ahora, vamos a presentar una nueva canción.- Dijo Martín. Las guitarras, el bajo y la batería comenzaron a sonar. -Me va a ayudar, un amiguito, que seguramente lo conocen.- Martín comenzó a tocar notas cada vez más agudas hasta llegar al máximo. Dejó de tocar y hubo un gran silencio en el salón. Comenzó a escucharse un solo de guitarra rápido y el público gritó eufórico. Apareció Alvin desde atrás del escenario con una pequeña guitarra eléctrica, lo que hizo que el público gritara aún más. Comenzó a escucharse un mismo ritmo. Martín, Franco y Alvin tocaban a la par. Llegó el momento.

**(Canción "I am Evil", de Metallica)**

-My mother was a witch.- Cantó Martín.

-She was burned alive.-  
-Thankless woman.-

-For the tears i cried.-  
-Take her down now

-Don't want to see her face.-  
-All blistered and burnt.-

-Can't hide my disgrace.- Dejó de cantar Martín y comenzó a cantar Alvin.

-Twenty seven, everyone was nice.-  
-Gotta see 'em, make 'em pay the price.-  
-See their bodies out on the ice.-  
-Take my time.-  
-Am i evil?- Cantó Martín. Desde el escenario se podía ver todo el público iluminado ya que todas las luces se encendieron a la misma vez.  
-Yes i am.- Cantó Alvin.  
-Am i evil?.- Cantó Martín.  
-I am man.- Cantó Alvin. Dejaron de prenderse y apagarse las luces.  
-Yes i am.- Continuaron con el ritmo rápido. Comenzó a cantar Martín.

-I'll make my residence, i'll watch your fire.-  
-You can come with me, sweet desire.-  
-My face is long forgot, my face not my own.-

-Sweet and timely whore, take me home.-  
-Am i evil?- Las luces se prendieron todas a la vez.  
-Yes i am.- Cantó Alvin.  
-Am i evil?- Cantó Martín.  
-I am man.- Cantó Alvin.

-Ahora, el duelo de guitarristas.- Dijo Franco. Alvin comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra rápido. Finalizó y lo continuó Martín. Así repitieron una vez más el reparto del solo. Dejaron de tocar el solo y volvieron al ritmo en el que estaban. Comenzó a cantar nuevamente Martín.

-My soul is longing for, await my heir.-  
-Sent to avenge my mother, sleep myself.-  
-My face is long forgot, my face not my own.-  
-Sweet and timely whore, take me home.-  
-Am i evil?- Cantó Martín y todas las luces se prendieron.  
-Yes i am.- Cantó Alvin. Así repitieron esto tres veces más con el juego de luces que prendía y apagaba y finalizaron tocando una nota al aire y dejándola que se vaya apagando la guitarra sola.

-Vamos a agradecer a la banda de Justicia Para Todos por haber echo este gran comienzo. Ahora, seguiremos con las Chipettes que tienen una canción que he compuesto, la cual se la vamos a dedicar a Dave y a las Ardillas. El nombre de la canción se lo puse por las últimas palabras que dijo mi madre antes de morir. Se llama Nothing Else Matters.- Dijo Martín. El público aplaudió. Martín comenzó a tocar un ritmo lento con la guitarra. Luego se aceleró en la última parte y volvió a su ritmo lento. Las Chipettes aparecieron en el escenario con una flor en sus manos. Mientras se estaba tocando esto, se las iban entregando a las Ardillas. Las Ardillas se las dejaron a Dave. Las Ardillas y las Chipettes comenzaron a caminar, tomados de la mano, hacia el centro del escenario. Allí, se separaron y se pusieron en dos filas. En una estaban las Chipettes y en otra las Ardillas. Se miraban como si estuviesen conectados. Brittany se acercó a Alvin. Lo miraba a los ojos y lo tomó de la mano. Comenzó a cantar.

**(Canción "Nothing Else Matters", de Metallica)**

-So close no matter how far.-  
-Couldn't be much more from the heart.-  
-Forever trusting who we are.-  
-And nothing else matters.-Dejó de cantar Brittany. Eleonor comenzó a acercársele a Theodoro. Lo miraba a los ojos y, cuando llegó delante de el, lo agarró de las manos y comenzó a cantar.

-Never opened myself this way.-  
-Life is ours, we live it our way.-  
-All these words I don't just say.-  
-And nothing else matters.- Dejó de cantar Eleonor y comenzaron a cantar las tres, sin salir de sus posiciones.

-Trust I seek and I find in you.-  
-Every day for us something new.-  
-Open mind for a different view.-  
-And nothing else matters.- Dejaron de cantar las Chipettes. Era el turno de Martín.

-Never cared for what they do.-  
-Never cared for what they know.-  
-But I know.-Dejó de cantar Martín. Jeanette se acercó a Simón, le acomodó las gafas, lo agarró de las manos, lo miró a los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

-So close no matter how far.-  
-Couldn't be much more from the heart.-  
-Forever trusting who we are.-  
-And nothing else matters.- Dejó de cantar Jeanette y comenzó a cantar Martín.

-Never cared for what they do.-  
-Never cared for what they know.-  
-But I know.-Martín comenzó a hacer un pequeño, pero lento, solo de guitarra. El público aplaudía siguiendo el ritmo de lo que tocaba Martín. Comenzaron a cantar las Chipettes.

-Never opened myself this way.-  
-Life is ours, we live it our way.-  
-All these words I don't just say.-

-And nothing else matters.-  
-Trust I seek and I find in you.-  
-Every day for us something new.-  
-Open mind for a different view.-  
-No nothing else matters.-Comenzó a cantar Martín junto a las Chipettes.

-Never cared for what they say.-  
-Never cared for games they play.-  
-Never cared for what they do.-  
-Never cared for what they know.-  
-And I know.-Martín comenzó a hacer un solo de guitarra, lo cual hizo que el público comience a gritar desaforadamente. Terminó de hacer el solo y comenzó a tocar el ritmo lento de nuevo y las Chipettes cantaron a coro.

-So close no matter how far.-  
-Couldn't be much more from the heart.-  
-Forever trusting who we are.-  
-And nothing else matters.- Dejaron de cantar y Martín comenzó a tocar de nuevo lo que tocó al principio. Finalizó la canción tocando la cuerda más grande al aire. Todos en el público aplaudieron por la canción de Martín.

-Jean, has cantado muy hermoso.- Le dijo Simón a Jeanette.

-Fue increíble.- Le dijo Theodoro a Eleonor. Alvin no dijo nada, lo que hizo que Brittany se ponga triste.

-¿No tienes nada que decir?- Preguntó Brittany.

-No, porque lo que cantaste hizo que me quede sin palabras.- Dijo Alvin. Brittany lo abrazó. -Bueno, chicos, ¿nos toca a nosotros?- Preguntó Alvin. Simón y Theodoro asintieron, se acercaron a Martín y le susurraron algo al oído. Martín dejó la guitarra y corrió a la batería. Alvin comenzó a tocar entrecortadamente la guitarra, luego, esos sonidos entrecortados que hacía con su guitarra los comenzó a tocar más seguidos. Luego, en el escenario apareció un bajista y otro guitarrista más. Alvin comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra rápido. Dejó de tocarlo y comenzó a cantar junto a sus hermanos.

**(Canción "You Really Got Me", versión de Van Halen)**

-Girl, you really got me now.-  
-You got me so i don't know what i'm doin.-  
-Girl, you really got me now.-  
-You got me so i don't know where i'm goin', yeah.-  
-Oh girl, you really got me now.-  
-You got me so i can't sleep at night.-  
-You really got me.- Repitieron esto dos veces más.

-Please, don't ever let me be.-  
-I only wanna be by your side.-  
-Please, don't ever let me be.-  
-I only wanna be by your side.-  
-Girl, you really got me now.-  
-You got me so i don't know what i'm doin'.-  
-Oh yeah, you really got me now.-  
-Got me so i can't sleep at night.-  
-You really got me.- Repitieron esto dos veces más. Alvin, al terminar de cantar esto, comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra. Comenzaron a cantar de nuevo.

Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so i don't know what i'm doin'  
Ah girl, you really got me now  
You got me so i can't sleep at night  
Girl, you really got me now  
You got me so i don't know where i'm goin', yeah  
Oh yeah, you really got me now  
Got me so i can't sleep at night  
You really got me.- Repitieron esto dos veces más y Alvin comenzó a tocar, nuevamente, un solo de guitarra. Finalizaron la canción con un solo de guitarra de Alvin y un solo de batería de Martín. El público gritó eufórico. Las Ardillas se acercaron nuevamente a las Chipettes.

-Estuvo excelente.- Le dijo Jeanette a Simón.

-Inigualable.- Le dijo Eleonor a Theodoro.

-Hermoso.- Le dijo Brittany a Alvin. Las Ardillas y las Chipettes. Así, las Ardillas y las Chipettes dieron un gran concierto haciendo que el público esté eufórico por el regreso de la banda. Al final, las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Dave y Martín, volvieron a la casa para descansar después de las dos horas de concierto. Todos dormían muy bien ya que al otro día los esperaba una larga jornada escolar.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	29. La Triste Partida

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 29º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Al otro día, en la casa de las Ardillas_

Dave entró en la habitación de las Ardillas y de las Chipettes. Fue a la litera de las Ardillas y las despertó. Luego, hizo lo mismo con las Chipettes. Por último, salió de la habitación y fue a la habitación de Martín y luego a la de Micaela para hacer lo mismo que hizo con las Ardillas. Luego de diez minutos, todos estaban en la cocina desayunando. Luego de desayunar, salieron de la casa y fueron al instituto en el auto de Dave. Micaela, aunque no quería, fue igual, ya que tenía que reunirse con alguien en Jet Records. Llegaron y entraron al colegio. Martín tenía que prepararse ya que su primer clase era la que le daba el a los otros chicos, la de música. Invitó a Micaela a ver la clase y ella aceptó sin dudarlo. Entraron en el pequeño teatro que tiene el colegio.

-Bueno, chicos, hoy veremos algunas formas de marcar el tiempo en las canciones.- Dijo Martín. Una alumna levantó la mano. -Si, señorita...- Dijo Martín como pensando el nombre de la alumna.

-Sabrina.- Dijo la alumna haciendo una pausa. -Bueno, lo que quería preguntar era ya que usted tiene experiencia sobre los escenarios y sabe de música, ¿como se sente subir por primera vez a un escenario y tener que tocar o cantar delante de una multitud y muchas cámaras de televisión?- Preguntó la alumna.

-Bueno, en un principio cuesta un poco ya que no sabes si el público te va a aceptar o no. Si vas a salir a tocar tienes que salir decidido pensando que el público te va a aceptar.- Dijo Martín. Hizo una pausa. -Ahora yo puedo salir con más confianza ya que la gente canta las canciones que compuse con mis dos bandas al mismo tiempo que yo las canto en el concierto y por eso a veces me doy los lujos de dejarlos cantar a ellos.- Dijo Martín. La clase continuó sin problemas. Llegando al final de la clase, Martín finalizó una explicación y se paró.

-Bueno chicos, recuerden que la próxima semana es la entrega de calificaciones. Para que quede claro, no porque las Ardillas o las Chipettes sean parientes míos les voy a dar la mejor nota. Esto es según su esfuerzo. Los dejo libres cinco minutos antes del recreo.- Dijo Martín y todos los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse de la clase. Las clases continuaron normalmente hasta el final de clases. Las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Martín y Micaela salieron del instituto y fueron al auto de Dave.

-Dave, vamos a tener que ir cerca de Jet Records, en el bar que está a la vuelta.- Dijo Martín.

-¿Se puede saber para que?- Preguntó Dave. Martín se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Se quedó pensativo un rato. -De acuerdo, vamos.- Dijo Dave y arrancó el auto. Luego de unos minutos, llegaron al pequeño bar que está cerca de Jet Records. Dave frenó el auto.

-Dave, quisiera que bajemos las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Micaela y yo, ¿no te molesta?- Preguntó Martín. Dave quedó pensativo.

-¿Por que?- Preguntó Dave. Martín se acercó a susurrarle de nuevo. Luego se alejó.

-¿Comprendes?- Preguntó Martín.

-Si, vayan.- Dijo Dave. Todos se bajaron del auto.

-Si son, te venimos a buscar.- Dijo Martín. Dave ascintió. Martín, Micaela, las Ardillas y las Chipettes comenzaron a caminar hacia el bar. Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa. Comenzaron a charlar de un tema cualquiera, como para hacer pasar el tiempo. Así estuvieron por media hora. Dave entró al local y se dirigió a donde estaban ellos.

-Chicos, me voy a tener que ir a una reunión aquí al lado. Si cuando terminan no salgo pueden ir a casa solos.- Dijo Dave.

-De acuerdo, Dave.- Dijeron las Ardillas y las Chipettes al unísono. Dave se fue. Siguieron charlando del tema. Hasta que cierta persona tuvo que cortar la comunicación ya que se estaba aburriendo.

-Martín, exactamente ¿a que vinimos aquí?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Ya lo vas a ver.- Dijo Martín. Luego de otra media hora, ya todos se estaban aburriendo.

-Martín, ¿podemos irnos?. No estamos haciendo más nada que esperar a que Dave termine su reunión.- Se quejó Jeanette. Martín miró hacia afuera y vio que casi no había gente caminando. Cada tanto alguna que otra persona o algún vagabundo. Martín suspiró.

-De acuerdo, vayámonos.- Dijo Martín decepcionado. Salieron del local y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa.

-Martín.- Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Martín miró hacia atrás y vio a una pareja que se acercaba al trote y, al parecer, estaban apurados. Todos dejaron de caminar y se dieron la vuelta.

-¿Quienes son estos?- Preguntó Simón poniendo cara de enojado y cruzándose de brazos.

-Más fans.- Dijo Alvin. La pareja se detuvo delante de ellos. El hombre tenía un pantalón de vestir negro, unos zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca. La mujer llevaba un jean gris, una camisa blanca y unos zapatos de aguja. Tomaron aire para hablar, ya que les costaba respirar después de lo que trotaron, aunque no fue mucho.

-Martín, hemos visto tu cartel.- Dijo la señora. Martín sonrió.

-Bueno, que bueno que estén aquí, Señores, ella es Micaela.- Dijo Martín señalando con su mano a Micaela. La pareja se quedó muda.

-Encantada de conocerlos y ustedes ¿quienes son?- Preguntó de mala gana Micaela. La mujer habló.

-Micaela, no-nosotros s-somos tu-tus padres.- Dijo la mujer y la abrazó a Micaela. Se podía ver que comenzó a llorar. Micaela la apartó.

-Señora, usted debe estar confundida.- Dijo Micaela.

-No hija, si quieres puedo problarlo. Mira, tu fuiste a Francia hace más o menos un año para visitar a tus amigas y, de paso, a ver el concierto de las Ardillas.- Dijo la mujer sacando una foto de su cartera en la que estaban ellos y Micaela. Micaela tomó la foto y la miró. Luego de cinco segundos de mirarla, se le mojaron los ojos. Luego comenzó a llorar. La miró a la mujer y la abrazó.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañé.- Dijo Micaela entre sollozos.

-Y yo también.- Dijo la mujer. Luego, se desprendieron del abrazo y, Micaela, abrazó al hombre. Luego se desprendieron nuevamente. Las miraron a las Ardillas, las Chipettes y a Martín.

-No saben cuanto les agradezco por cuidar a mi hija.- Dijo la mujer.

-Creo que le costara un poco de dinero.- Dijo Alvin haciendo una seña con su mano, como que quería plata. Simón lo golpeó y lo abrazó por el hombro con su mano derecha.

-Lo que quiere decir, es que no queremos que nos de nada a cambio de haber cuidado a su hija.- Dijo Simón entre risas.

-Bueno, chicos, antes de irme si no es mucho pedir, ¿me puedo sacar una foto con todos ustedes?- Preguntó Micaela. Todos aceptaron y se pusieron para la foto que, su madre, sacó con el celular de Micaela. -Muchas gracias y, bueno, esto es un adiós.- Dijo Micaela.

-¿Un abrazo antes de que te vayas?- Preguntó Eleonor timidamente.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Micaela y todos se abrazaron. Luego se soltaron y Micaela se acercó a Martín. Acercó su boca al oído de el como para susurrarle algo.

-Martín, estoy embarazada.- Le susurró Micaela a Martín. Martín se quedó pálido.

-¿Que?- Preguntó Martín a los gritos. Micaela comenzó a reirse.

-No, es broma. Bueno chicos, me vuelvo a New York. Nuevamente, muchas gracias por todo, los quiero.- Dijo Micaela y comenzó a caminar para irse.

-Y nosotros a ti.- Gritaron las ardillas. Todos se dieron vuelta como para irse y vieron a Theodoro que estaba muy triste.

-Theo, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó Jeanette.

-Es que la voy a extrañar.- Respondió Theodoro mientras le caía una lágrima por la mejilla.

-Pero Theo ella se tiene que ir con su verdadera familia.- Dijo Jeanette. Alvin vio que su hermano estaba muy mal.

-Theo, sabes que, ven conmigo.- Dijo Alvin y lo agarró de la mano a Theodoro. Comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Micaela. -He, Micaela.- Le gritó Alvin. Ella se dio vuelta. -Mi hermano quiere decirte algo.- Dijo Alvin. Theodoro se le acercó aún llorando.

-Theo, ¿que ocurre?- Preguntó Micaela.

-Quería decirte que te voy a extrañar.- Dijo Theodoro y comenzó a llorar a cántaros. Micaela también comenzó a llorar, pero por las palabras de Theo.

-Theo, yo también te voy a extrañar.- Dijo Micaela abrazándolo. -Oye, cuando vayan a New York, organizamos para vernos, ¿te parece?- Preguntó Micaela.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Theodoro y la abrazó nuevamente. -Espero que tengas un buen viaje.- Dijo Theodoro y se bajó de la mano de Micaela.

-Gracias Theo, bueno, adiós.- Dijo Micaela y comenzó a caminar nuevamente con sus padres. Alvin y Theodoro volvieron a donde estaban sus hermanos.

-¿Ya se descargó?- Preguntó Simón.

-Al parecer si.- Respondió Alvin. Vieron a Dave sair de Jet Records. El se acercó a ellos.

-¿Que pasó que no se han ido?- Preguntó Dave.

-Tuvimos que despedirnos de Micaela, se fue con sus padres.- Dijo Alvin.

-De acuerdo, suban al auto y vayamos a comprar helado.- Dijo Dave.

-Siii.- Gritaon todos de alegría y subieron al auto de Dave. Dave lo arrancó y se fueron.

******Aquí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	30. Las Cartas

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 30º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

* * *

_Antes de comenzar la historia, agradezco a todos los que leyeron y siguen leyendo la historia. Ahora tenemos mil sesenta y siete (1.067) views con treinta y un (31) reviews. Muchas gracias por hacer esto. Es mi primer historia que tiene tantos views. La segunda es "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Las Chipettes"._

_Before to start the story, I thank all those who read and continue to read the story. Now we have thousand and sixty-seven (1067) views with thirty-one (31) reviews. Thank you very much for doing this. This is my first story that has so many views. The second is "Alvin And The Chipmunks, The Chipettes."_

* * *

Las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Martín y Dave estaban en el auto. Para ser más exactos, en una de las calles principales. Estaban parados ya que el transito estaba cortado por no se sabía que cosa pero la policía estaba delante.. Hacía calor dentro del auto pero, por lo menos, antes de subir al auto tomaron un helado cerca de Jet Records. Cada uno estaba en un lugar del asiento. Las Chipettes estaban en el lado derecho del auto con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y las Ardillas estaban del lado izquierdo, también con el cinturón puesto.

-Dave, ¿puedo mirar por la ventanilla del auto?- Preguntó Alvin.

-No, no quiero que la gente comience a gritar como loca porque están al lado del auto de las Ardillas y las Chipettes.- Dijo Dave.

-Ho, vamos, Dave, me estoy muriendo de calor.- Se quejó Alvin.

-Alvin, ya basta.- Dijo Dave. Luego de unos segundos, Alvin se sacó de encima a su hermano Theodoro ya que la saliva le caía por la boca y, la sudadera, ya la tenía manchada. Simón encontró, debajo del asiento de Martín un libro de ciencias. Al parecer Alvin había tratado de decir en el instituto que perdió su libro para estudiar menos. Simón lo estaba leyendo ya que no tenía nada más interesante que hacer. Alvin pensó una mejor idea.

-Dave, ¿puedo desabrocharme el cinturón?. Me estoy muriendo de calor.- Dijo Alvin.

-Alvin, lo que quieres hacer es que te suelte para ver por la ventanilla y no hay nada que ver nada más que autos parados.- Dijo Dave. Alvin dio un largo y molesto suspiro. Simón lo miró y entrecerró su libro.

-Alvin, por más que suspires y molestes con eso, no creo que te dejen desabrocharte el cinturón.- Dijo Simón.

-¿Quieres desafiarme?- Preguntó Alvin y volvió a dar otro largo suspiro, lo que hizo que Brittany se despierte.

-Alvin, ¿podrías hacer silencio?. Estoy tratando de dormir.- Preguntó Brittany.

-SI, después de esto.- Dijo Alvin y volvió a dar otro largo suspiro.

-Ya callate pequeño demonio.- Gritó Brittany y le arrojó un tarro de helado que, Eleonor, tuvo que llevar al auto ya que si no, tenían que esperar a que ella terminase. El tarro dio justo en el blanco y, para colmo, este tenía, adentro, helado derretido, por lo que cuando a Alvin lo golpeó, cayó helado por todo el auto. Dave, para suerte de todos, no vio esto. El tarro cayó, luego de desparramar helado por todo el auto, sobre la cabeza de Theodoro y, este, se despertó.

-Mi sueño hecho realidad, un auto de helado.- Dijo Theodoro sacando la lengua afuera como si estuviese muerto de hambre. Dave miró hacia atrás al escuchar a Theodoro. Se enojó.

-Aaaaalviiiiiiiiin.- Gritó Dave.

-Dave, no hice nada yo, fue Brittany.- Dijo Alvin señalándola a ella. Brittany se enojó.

-El me provocó.- Gritó Brittany. Comenzó una discusión y, ahora, todos estaban despiertos. Luego de varios gritos, Dave se hartó.

-Silencio.- Ordenó Dave a los gritos. Luego de otros cinco minutos, Alvin volvía a estar inquieto y, para colmo, manchado de helado.

-Dave, puedo desabrocharme el cinturón. Por favor, me estoy muriendo de calor.- Dijo Alvin. Dave iba a hablar, pero, Martín, para no volver a escuchar gritos, habló.

-Dave, dejemos que Alvin se saque el cinturón. No estamos moviéndonos y, además, ¿que mal puede hacer?- Preguntó Martín. Dave lo pensó y se dio por vencido para no discutir más.

-De acuerdo, Alvin, puedes sacarte el cinturón. Pero si haces algo que yo te dije que no hicieses te lo vuelves a poner.- Dijo Dave. Martín le desabrochó el cinturón a Alvin. Sin pensarlo, el, le sacó el libro a Simón, lo colocó en la puerta del auto y se subió a el para poder mirar por la ventanilla.

-Que lindo paisaje que se contempla.- Dijo Alvin. Dave se dio vuelta y lo vio a Alvin parado sobre un libro.

-Te dije que no tenías que mirar por la ventanilla. Ahora siéntate allí y se quedarán así.- Dijo Dave. Lo agarró a Alvin, lo sentó en el asiento y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Así estuvieron media hora hasta que la policía habilitó nuevamente el paso.

-Al fin, luego de un milenio.- Dijo Alvin.

-Me parece que estás exagerando.- Dijo Simón. Alvin lo miró con cara de enojado. Luego de que se habilitó el tránsito, Dave, tomó una calle que no circulaba nadie, por lo que en menos de quince minutos llegaron a la casa. Dave estacionó el auto y abrió las puertas para que todos se bajaran. Revisó el correo y agarró tres sobres que eran para el. Las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Martín y Dave entraron en la casa.

-Bueno chicos, vayan a bañarse. Primero las Chipettes y después ustedes.- Dijo Dave y fue a su habitación. Un minuto más tarde, se escuchaba el agua correr. Alvin estaba cantando en el baño.

-Callate.- Ordenó Simón dentro.

-Ay.- Gritó Alvin porque al parecer lo habían golpeado. Dave abrió el primer sobre y comenzó a leer. La carta decía:

"_Señor Seville:_

_Queremos avisar que su banda, las Ardillas y las Chipettes, han echo un acto extraordinario. Se podría decir que el teatro estaba lleno. Si quiere saber cuanto se recaudó fueron ochenta mil dólares ya que las entradas, tal cual usted lo dispuso, se vendieron a veinte dólares cada una. Asistieron al evento cuatro mil personas. También, como hemos acordado, la mitad del dinero recaudado será para usted y su banda así que le enviamos un cheque de cuarenta mil dólares._

_Sin más nada que decir, atentamente, los Directivos del Teatro Orpheum_".

Dave no se sorprendió en absoluto por la carta. Del sobre sacó el cheque y lo colocó sobre su mesa de luz. Abrió el segundo sobre. Decía lo siguiente:

"_Señor Seville:_

_Nos hemos enterado que su banda, las Ardillas y las Chipettes, han retomado las actividades musicales. Quisiéramos que viniesen a México para que presenten un concierto en el estadio "Estadio Azteca", ubicado en la capital de nuestro país, Ciudad de México. Le pediríamos que por favor, y si no es mucha molestia, responda esta carta para ver su decisión. No importa si acepta o no._

_Atentamente, los Directivos del Estadio Azteca._"

Esta carta, tampoco le llamó mucho la atención así que la dejó junto a la anterior. Luego abrió el tercer sobre. Esperó que sea otro pedido para hacer un concierto o algún agradecimiento o felicitación por el concierto que dieron en el Teatro Orpheum. Abrió el sobre y era todo lo contrario. Era una cuenta de electricidad, por lo que Dave tendría que ir a pagarla. Salió de la habitación y, pensando en los conciertos futuros, fue caminando hacia el living. Allí, antes de salir, miró a todos sus hijos.

-Chicos, tengo que ir a pagar una cuenta. Pórtense bien y, Martín, si sucede algo, cuando vuelvo me lo cuentas.- Dijo Dave.

-Entendido.- Dijo Martín sin despegar la mirada de la televisión porque estaba viendo un partido de fútbol americano ya que, en menos de un día, tendría que aprenderse las reglas porque, al día siguiente, tiene su primer entrenamiento obligado con el equipo del instituto West Eastman, Las Águilas. Dave abrió la puerta, salió, la cerró y se fue, pensando en las cartas que recibió. Luego de una hora, Dave regresó a la casa.

-Chicos, vamos a hablar de algo en el living.- Dijo Dave. Alvin apareció corriendo.

-Dave, no hice nada malo y no fue apropósito que rompí el vidrio del colegio.- Dijo Alvin.

-Alvin, esto no es nada que tu hayas echo.- Dijo Dave. Alvin cambió la cara rápidamente.

-Si, claro, yo no rompí nada igual.- Dijo Alvin fingiendo una sonrisa, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda y girando de izquierda a derecha sus ojos para ver que nadie sospechase nada. Las otras ardillas y Martín llegaron al living y se sentaron en un sillón.

-Chicos, he recibido una carta que propone que vayamos a México a dar un concierto. ¿Les gustaría ir?- Preguntó Dave. Todos se quedaron pensando.

-¿Por que no, aparte de ir a México, no hacemos una gira por Centroamérica y, de paso, cumplimos la promesa que hice?- Preguntó Martín.

-Me parece bien, ¿que promesa habías echo?- Preguntó Dave ya que con todo el trabajo que tenía no se acordaba de varias cosas.

-La que hice de hacer un concierto en Suriname. Pero si vamos a allí, quiero que el concierto sea benéfico.- Dijo Martín.

-Es verdad, ahora envío una carta hasta allí para preguntar. Por mientras, voy respondiendo la de México, ¿les parece chicos?- Preguntó Dave.

-Es excelente.- Gritaron todos al unisono. Martín miró la hora desde un reloj.

-Dave, tengo que ir con la banda a terminar de componer una canción. En dos horas vuelvo.- Dijo Martín y se fue. Las ardillas y las Chipettes siguieron jugando y, Dave, fue a escribir esas cartas.

**A********quí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	31. Concierto En México

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 31º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_Una semana después_

Las Ardillas y las Chipettes comenzaron su gira por Centroamérica. Luego de recibir la respuesta de los directivos del Estadio Azteca, viajaron a la Ciudad de México. Era de noche. Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, se alojaron en uno de los hoteles del centro. Fueron a la ventana. Se podían ver tres cosas, una malas y dos buenas. Las buena, a parte de las luces de la ciudad en la noche, se podía ver una hermosa vista del estadio en donde iban a tocar al otro día, o mejor dicho, a la otra noche. El estadio tenía todas las luces encendidas ya que, al parecer, estaban preparando todo para el concierto. La otra cosa buena, era que, desde allí, además del estadio, se podía apreciar una larga fila de personas en el perímetro del estadio, al parecer para comprar la entrada. La cosa mala, es que, en la puerta del hotel, había otra multitud de gente que quería un autógrafo o una foto con las Ardillas o las Chipettes. Luego de desempacar, todos fueron a dormir, ya que estaban muy cansados por el viaje.

_Al otro día, en la noche_

La banda de Martín, estaba terminando de tocar la última canción que tocarían antes del concierto de las Ardillas y las Chipettes.

-Bueno, ahora, ya que es nuestro primer concierto aquí, vamos a cantar una canción solamente con las Chipettes que mientras esperábamos la respuesta para venir, la compusimos para tocarla aquí.- Dijo Martín. El público comenzó a gritar de emoción. -Ahora, luego de una pausa de un minuto, volveremos con las Chipettes para tocar.- Dijo Martín y toda la banda se retiró del escenario.

-Dave, ¿a donde están las Chipettes?- Preguntó Martín.

-Ya deberían estar viniendo, estaban en los camerinos. No creo que...-Pero Dave fue interrumpido por las voces de las Chipettes.

_En los camerinos_

Las Chipettes salieron de los camerinos. Ya estaban vestidas para cantar. Comenzaron a bajar por una escalera. Esta, tenía mucha tierra y telaraña. Brittany se enojó.

-Esto me parece vergonzoso. Somos superestrellas y tenemos que caminar por un lugar así.- Dijo Brittany.

-He, Britt.- Dijo Jeanette en un tono como de aviso.

-Cállate Jeanette, ¿no ves que me estoy quejando?- Preguntó Brittany. Continuó. -Deberían limpiar este lugar, parece como si estuviéramos caminando por un desierto. Yo me voy a quejar con los directivos y me van a conocer.-

-Britt.- Dijo nuevamente Jeanette como para informarle algo.

-Jean, que parte de me estoy quejando no entiendes.- Preguntó Brittany. De repente, se vio envuelta en telaraña. -Aaaaaaaaa. Quítamela, quítamela.- Gritó Brittany mientras se trataba de sacar la telaraña sin poder hacerlo. La ayudó Jeanette y se la pudo sacar. Eleonor se estaba riendo. -¿Y tu de que te ríes?- Preguntó Brittany con un tono de enojada y, a su vez, la miraba a Eleonor muy furiosa. -No puedo creer que venimos por primera vez aquí y...- Brittany fue interrumpida.

-Britt.- Dijo Jeanette. Brittany se enojó.

-Jean, ¿si te dejo hablar me dejarás de molestar?- Preguntó Brittany.

-Si.- Respondió Jeanette.

-Bueno, habla.- Dijo Brittany. Las Chipettes llegaron a donde estaba la banda de Martín.

-Los micrófonos que tenemos están encendidos.- Gritó Jeanette. Brittany quedó pálida del susto.

-No estás hablando enserio, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Brittany. Jeanette hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Brittany estaba roja de la vergüenza. Asomó su cabeza al escenario pero solo un poco, con tal de que la gente no la vea. Volvió su vista a sus hermanas. -¿Por que no me dijiste que estaba encendido?- Preguntó Brittany tapando el micrófono con su mano. Estaba muy avergonzada de todo lo que dijo.

-Te tratamos de decir pero tu no dejabas de quejarte.- Gritaron le Eleonor y Jeanette a Brittany sin tapar sus micrófonos.

-Bueno, no creo que haya problemas con lo que dije.- Dijo Brittany.

-No hay problemas, hay muchos problemas.- Se quejó Eleonor.

-Chicas, tranquilícense, nosotros lo resolveremos.- Dijo Martín. Rápidamente, Damián, el baterista, corrió hasta su instrumento y habló por un micrófono.

-Las Chipettes se demoraron un poco, así que, para que se diviertan, pusimos ese sonido que fue la primer vez que las Chipettes cantaron en un estadio grande que, a su vez, estaba sucio. Así que prepárense.- Dijo Damián. Comenzó a sonar la canción de Master Of Puppets de Metallica. (Nota de autro, no voy a poner la canción porque, además de cansarme de poner la letra de esa canción, me consumiría mucho del capítulo.). Terminaron de tocar la canción y el público gritó emocionado.

-Bueno, lo que ustedes querían.- Dijo Martín y, la banda comenzó a tocar. Mientras comenzaban la canción, aparecieron las Chipettes. Las tres, estaban vestidas con la ropa que utilizaban en el instituto. Brittany tenía una falda color rosa chicle (o goma de mascar), una camisa blanca, una corbata negra con puntos rosa de diferentes colores, una campera con botones del mismo color que la falda pero un poco más claro y el pelo recogido en una colita con un lazo rosa. Jeanette tenía una falda violeta oscuro con rayas azules, una remera violeta claro con los bordes violeta oscuro y una campera, también con botones, pero color azul claro, las gafas violetas, o mejor dicho las que tubo siempre, y, el pelo, recogido con un lazo violeta. Eleonor llevaba una falda verde claro con los bordes verde lima, una remera verde lima de mangas largas con los bordes color verde claro, el pelo lo tenía atado en dos colitas con un lazo verde lima en cada una de las colitas. Comenzaron a cantar y a bailar.

(Canción "So What", de Pink)

-Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na,na, na, na, na, na.- Cantaron a coro y repitieron esto una vez más.  
-I guess I just lost my boyfriend.- Cantó Brittany  
-I don't know where he went.- Cantaron a coro. Esta variación que primero canta Brittany y luego a coro se repitió constantemente.  
-So I'm gonna spend my money.-  
-I'm not gonna pay his rent.-  
-I've got a brand new attitude.-  
-And I'm gonna wear it tonight.-  
-I wanna get in trouble.-  
-I wanna start a fight.-

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na.-Comenzaron a cantar a coro.

-I wanna start a fight.  
-Na, na, na, na, na, na, na.-  
-I wanna start a fight!- Cantó Brittany.

-So, So what?- Comenzaron a cantar a coro.

-I'm still a rockstar!-  
-I got my rock moves.-  
-And I don't need you.-  
-Guess what?-

-I'm having more fun.-  
-And now that were done

-I'm gonna show you tonight.-  
-I'm alright.-

-I'm just fine.-  
-And you're a tool so-  
-So what?-

-I am a rockstar.-  
-I got my rock moves.-  
-And I don't want you tonight.- Dejaron de cantar a coro y Martín hizo un pequeño solo de guitarra. Comenzó a cantar Brittany que bailaba con sus hermanas.

You weren't there, you never were.-  
-You want it all, but that's not fair.-  
-I gave you life.- Comenzaron a cantar a coro las Chipettes.

-I gave my all.-  
-You weren't there.-

-You let me fall!.-

-So, So what?- Comenzaron a cantar a coro.

-I'm still a rockstar-  
-I got my rock moves.-  
-And I don't need you.-  
-Guess what?-

-I'm having more fun.-  
-And now that were done

-I'm gonna show you tonight.-  
-I'm alright.-

-I'm just fine.-  
-And you're a tool so-  
-So what?-

-I am a rockstar.-  
-I got my rock moves.-  
-And I don't want you tonight.-  
-No-oh, No-oh.-  
-No I don't want you tonight.-  
-No, I'm alright.-

-Yeah, I'm just fine.-  
-And youre a tool so-  
-So what, Ohh Yeaahh.-  
-Ohhhh, Ohhhh.-  
-So I don't need you tonight.-  
-No. No. No. No way.- Terminaron de cantar y Martín hacía un solo de guitarra a la par de Franco, Damián hacia un solo de batería y Fabrizio hacía un solo de bajo. Todos los solos eran rápidos. Las Chipettes quedaron asombradas por la cantidad de público que fue, por los juegos de luces y por el público ya que en algunas partes habían grandes banderas de las Ardillas, otras de las Chipettes y otras en apoyo a la banda de Martín. No solo eso, también, habían muchos fotógrafos y cámaras de televisión locales. Las Chipettes se estaban abrazando y sonriéndole al público.

-Ahora, con ustedes las Ardillas.- Dijo Martín, los miembros de su banda se fueron del escenario, Martín corrió a la batería y, desde los costados del escenario, salieron dos guitarristas más y un bajista. Comenzaron a tocar. Martín comenzó a hablar. -Esta canción, la hemos echo con las Ardillas y las Chipettes en esta semana, al igual que la que acaban de cantar las Chipettes. Vamos con más problemas.- Dijo Martín y el público gritó eufórico.

(Canción "Trouble", de Las Ardillas y las Chipettes)

-No atttorneys.- Cantó Brittany  
-To plead my case.- Cantaron Brittany y Jeanette a coro. Con estas pausas que hacía Jeanette cantaron la canción.

-No rocket ships.-

-To send me into outta space.-  
-And my fingers.-  
-Are bejeweled with diamonds and gold.-

-But ain't ganna help me now.- Ahora los que cantaron eran Brittany y Simón.

-I'm trouble yeah, trouble now I'm trouble yall I disturb my own town.- Ahora cantaron a coro todos excepto Alvin.  
-I'm trouble yeah, trouble now I'm trouble yall I got trouble in my town.- Dejaron de cantar todos exepto Jeanette y Eleonor.

-If you see me coming.-  
-Down the street then you know It's time to.-  
-Go.- Cantaron las Chipettes a coro. Comenzaron a cantar todos nuevamente a coro excepto Alvin.

-Cause I'm trouble yeah, trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town.- Repitieron esto una vez más. Ahora, dejaron de cantar y se escuchaban los sonidos de los instrumentos. Luego, Alvin, salió de un costado del escenario y comenzó a cantar.

-Yo!-  
-T to the R to the O – UBLE.-  
-Rockin' non-stop 'till the mike gets dull.-  
-Take what I want, when I want.-  
-No holding back.-  
-When I kick your flow.-  
-I'm on up on the track.-  
-A to the L to the V - I – N.-  
-When I'm in town.-  
-Me and all of your friends.-  
-Gonna come through like a hurricane.-  
-Tearing down everything in my way.- Siguió cantando y se le unieron Simón, Theodoro, Jeanette, Eleonor y Brittany.  
-I'm trouble yeah, trouble now I'm trouble ya'll I got trouble in my town.- Repitieron esto cuatro veces he hicieron una pausa repentina. El públic comenzó a gritar eufórico por el concierto. El concierto duró dos horas más. Al finalizar el concierto, las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Martín y Dave fueron al hotel para, al otro día, salir hacia Suriname en donde iban a tocar. Llegaron al hotel y, las Ardillas y Martín se fueron a dormir, pero, Dave, se quiso quedar hablando con las Chipettes.

-Chicas, lo de hoy tienen que tener más cuidado con lo que van a decir antes de subir al escenario, pueden llegar hasta armar una pelea por lo que dicen antes de subir.- Dijo Dave.

-Lo sentimos, Dave.- Dijeron las Chipettes agachando la cabeza. Dave sabía que no podía castigarlas pero tenía que hacerlo. -Bueno chicas, perdonen pero voy a tener que castigarlas.- Dijo Dave. Las Chipettes se pusieron tristes. -Voy a dejarlas sin poder ver televisión por dos días desde que lleguemos a casa.- Dijo Dave. Las Chipettes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Buenas noches Dave.- Dijeron las Chipettes con un tono muy triste. Dave se quedó pensativo.

-Saben que, chicas.- Dijo Dave. Las Chipettes dejaron de caminar y lo miraron. -Que sea un día ya que casi nunca hacen algo malo.- Dijo Dave. Las Chipettes comenzaron a caminar hacia su cama. Se subieron en ella.

-Si tu no hubieses abierto tu bocota, no estaríamos en esta situación.- Se quejó Jeanette.

-¿Mi bocota?, perdón señorita inocente no sabía que los micrófonos estaban encendidos.- Dijo Brittany con tono de sarcasmo.

-Nunca he echo nada malo estando con Dave y tu lo arruinaste.- Gritó Jeanette.

-¿Pues sabes que?. Eres muy...- Pero Brittany no terminó la frase ya que fue interrumpida por Eleonor.

-Chicas, ya basta. No me gusta que pelen delante mio.- Dijo Eleonor en un tono triste. Se podía ver que una lágrima le caía por una mejilla. Brittany y Jeanette se pusieron mal por ver así a su hermana. Se sentían culpables de eso.

-Sabes que, tienen razón. Perdonen hermanas.- Dijo Brittany y las abrazó a Jeanette y Eleonor. Lo mismo hicieron ellas. Luego, se soltaron del abrazo. -Bueno, vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos un largod día.- Dijo Brittany y todos se fueron a dormir.

**A********quí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, ahora tenemos 1.235 views. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	32. La Llegada A Suriname

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 32º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic. Pido disculpas si me atrasé, es que estoy escribiendo un One Shoot (que luego pongo de que se trata) y el primer capítulo de una historia que escribí junto a CherrySweet4Ever que está quedando muy bien**

_En el hotel de México_

Las Ardillas, las Chipettes, Martín y Dave recogieron las maletas para comenzar el viaje hacia Suriname. La banda de Martín ya había salido, según lo decían las noticias matutinas. Todos salieron del hotel y, luego de pasar por una gran cantidad de gente por la que apenas se podía circular, se subieron a un taxi. Viajaron hacia el aeropuerto y, allí, otra muchedumbre les pedía autógrafos, fotos o, incluso, y aunque parezca extraño, algún que otro beso. Terminaron de pasar por la muchedumbre y fueron a la zona de embarque para subirse al jet privado. Subieron y, luego de diez minutos, el avión ya estaba en viaje. Luego de aproximadamente diez horas de vuelo, llegaron a Suriname. El aeropuerto era grande. Se bajaron del avión.

-Hola a todos.- Gritó Alvin. Nadie le prestó atención. Alvin quedó en una pose con los brazos levantados y una gran sonrisa. Esa sonrisa se le borró al ver que no había nadie. Era un desierto. -¿Y toda la gente?- Preguntó Alvin.

-Heeee, Alvin, por si no lo sabes en este país toda la gente tiene que estar constantemente trabajando ya que es de lo que vive. No tienen tiempo para venir a ver a un famoso bajar de su jet privado.- Dijo Martón.

-Algo malo de este país.- Dijo Alvin enojándose y cruzándose de brazos. Una sombra hizo que Alvin diese media vuelta.

-Buenas tardes, soy Abdoellah Oostwijk pero pueden llamarme Adela.- Dijo la niña. Era una niña de cabello oscuro, lacio, unos pantalones que le llegaban a las rodillas un poco rotos y una musculosa, también un poco rota.

-Hola, yo soy Brittany.- Dijo Brittany hablando en un tono como si la niña no le entendiese.

-Si, ya los conozco y entiendo todo perfectamente. Bueno, yo seré la que les de un pequeño paseo por la ciudad.- Dijo la niña. Todos quedaron mirándola con cara rara. -Disculpen, no les expliqué. El estado utiliza niños como guías turísticos para que podamos estudiar mejor.- Dijo Adela.

-De acuerdo, veremos que tanto sabes.- Dijo Alvin. Martín sentía como que a esa niña la conocía de algún lado, pero no recordaba de donde. La niña los guió hasta la salida del aeropuerto y, allí, una camioneta, los esperaba.

-Espero que no les moleste la camioneta, es la mejor que conseguimos.- Dijo la niña tímidamente mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-En verdad...- Dijo Alvin pero fue interrumpido por Simón que fue más rápido que Martín ya que iba a hacer lo mismo.

-En verdad, nos encanta que al lugar al que vamos de lo mejor que tenga, pero si no puede dar mucho, no importa. Para eso haremos el concierto. Es benéfico y el dinero será destinado a este país.- Dijo Simón. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como dos platos.

-¿En verdad van a hacer eso?- Preguntó la niña muy dulce y alegremente mientras se agarraba las manos. Todos le sonrieron.

-Bueno, en verdad si.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias.- Dijo la niña y los abrazó a los ocho en un abrazo muy grande. Los ojos de Martín se llenaban de lágrimas de alegría por ver lo feliz que estaba la niña al enterarse lo del dinero destinado a su país.

-Me estás asfixiando.- Dijo Alvin tratando de zafarse del abrazo. La niña rápidamente los soltó.

-Lo siento.- Dijo ella.

-Oye, mientras vamos a donde nos alojarán, ¿podrías contarnos la historia de su país y de como es?- Le preguntó Jeanette ya que a ella le encantaba conocer la historia de los países a los que viaja. Subieron a la camioneta y, por mientras, la niña les contaba la historia de su país y como era. Se podía decir que la describía con muchos detalles. Tantos eran los detalles, que cada suceso, cada personaje o cada lugar que contaba hasta un niño se lo podía imaginar muy fácil. Luego de una media hora de viaje, llegaron a un edificio, no muy alto, de tres o cuatro pisos. Bajaron de la camioneta con sus respectivos equipajes y entraron. Pasaron por la recepción y, luego de retirar su llave de cuarto, subieron por unas escaleras hasta el tercer piso.

-Bueno, si quieren hablar conmigo, mi abuela tiene un pequeño mercado a dos o tres calles de aquí. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- Dijo la niña y se retiró de la habitación. La habitación era más o menos grande. Tenía tres camas, unas paredes blancas un poco manchadas y con algunas grietas (al parecer, ocasionadas por el paso del tiempo y del descuido), un piso de cerámicos con alguna que otra pequeña grieta (también por el paso del tiempo y del descuido) y un baño. Todos dejaron su equipaje justo al lado de la cama en la que iban a dormir.

-¿Que les parece?- Preguntó Martín. Todos se miraban con cara rara como tratando de ponerse de acuerdo para saber quien respondía primero a la pregunta de Martín sin romperle el corazón. El estaba muy feliz con el tema de tocar en un país pobre ya que sabía que trataba de ayudar a un país que muy pocas veces puede tener oportunidades así o recibir a famosos como ellos.

-Bueno, Martín, no sabemos como responder si romperte el corazón.- Dijo Simón un poco nervioso por como iba a tomar eso Martín. Martín lo miró.

-¿Estas diciendo que estamos haciendo esto en vano?- Preguntó Martín.

-No, no en vano, solamente que no acostumbramos a tocar en un país pobre donde, además, pueden llegar a venir a vernos como máximo mil personas.- Dijo Simón. Martín suspiró.

-¿Sabes que?, tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez no debimos haber venido a tocar aquí. Tal vez este viaje fue en vano pero, Simón, a mi me encanta venir a tocar a un país pobre, si se lo puede llamar así. Pero solo quiero decirte algo como para que te hagas una idea.- Dijo Martín. Se paró de la cama. -Para mi no es en vano venir a tocar gratis a un país donde nunca o casi nunca se da una oportunidad como esta.- Dijo Martín. Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. -Y otra cosa, yo no pienso en el dinero que gastamos, pienso en que habiendo visto a esa niña tan feliz como estaba ya me asegura que no es en vano el trabajo que estoy haciendo.- Dijo Martín. Se fue de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Todos se quedaron mal por saber que lo que decía Martín era verdad.

-Creo que tiene razón.- Dijo Eleonor.

-Nunca lo pensé de esa manera.- Dijo Brittany. Todos se fueron a dormir temprano ese día. Nadie quería hablar con nadie, solo pensaban en el concierto que darían al otro día.

_Una hora después_

Martín regresó a la habitación. Entró tratando de no hacer ningún ruido. Se sacó las zapatillas y se fue a dormir. De la nada, siente como si alguien le moviera el brazo. Abre los ojos y lo ve a Theo justo frente a el.

-Martín, ¿puedo dormir contigo?. No me siento bien como para dormir solo.- Dijo Theodoro nerviosamente. Martín lo pensó.

-De acuerdo, Theo.- Dijo Martín y se acomodó como para que Theodoro pueda dormir junto a el. Se durmieron en menos de cinco minutos y ya que estaban muy cansados. Mientras dormía, Theodoro tenía un sueño:

_En el sueño de Theodoro_

Allí estaban las Ardillas y las Chipettes en sus camerinos. Se estaban vistiendo para comenzar el concierto. Escucharon como si alguien abriese la puerta detrás de ellos. Todos se dieron vuelta rápidamente...

**A********quí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	33. El Concierto En Suriname

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 33º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas: Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el sueño de Theodoro_

Allí estaban las Ardillas y las Chipettes en sus camerinos. Se estaban vistiendo para comenzar el concierto. Escucharon como si alguien abriese la puerta detrás de ellos. Todos se dieron vuelta rápidamente. Era Martín, quién entró sin golpear, como es su costumbre.

-Martín, ¿podría ser que la próxima vez golpees por favor?- Preguntó Brittany, un poco molesta por como Martín había entrado.

-No hay problema, chicos, ya tenemos que actuar.- Dijo Martín. Todos, de un salto, se bajaron de su respectiva silla y lo siguieron a Martín. Subieron todos al escenario y comenzaron a cantar y bailar. En medio de la canción, un hombre salta desde el techo del escenario colgado de un cable. Antes de llegar al suelo, el cable se corta, lo que hace que el hombre caiga al suelo. Cayó sobre una máquina que tenía más de veinte botones. Al caer en ella, apretó la mayoría de ellos. A la misma vez, fuegos artificiales salieron del escenario, pero ponían en peligro a las personas. Uno de los fuegos artificiales agarró a un hombre y lo prendió fuego. Este, comenzó a correr por el escenario. Luego, una bomba de estruendo explotó y, esto último, hizo que Theodoro se despierte.

_En el hotel en el que se encontraban todos_

Theodoro se despertó de un salto. Estaba sudando y temblando. Miró a Martín y, antes de acercarse a el, un reloj. Eran las once en punto de la mañana y, todavía, todos estaban durmiendo. Theodoro se acercó a Martín y, luego de moverlo, lo despertó.

-¿Theo, que sucede?- Le preguntó Martín mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos como para despertarse.

-Ma-Martín, t-tuve una pesadilla.- Dijo Theodoro.

-Bueno, Theo, no importa. Las pesadillas no son reales.- Dijo Martín. Mientras se acomodaba como para seguir durmiendo.

-D-de acuerdo.- Dijo Theodoro todavía un poco nervioso. -Otra cosa, son las once en punto.- Dijo Theodoro. Martín, abrió los ojos ya que pensó que Theodoro le decía eso porque estaba aburriéndose

-De acuerdo, ¿quieres ir al parque un rato?- Le preguntó Martín.

-Me encantaría.- Dijo Theodoro. Martín se levantó de su cama y fue a la que estaba al lado de la suya, en la que se encontraba las Ardillas y las Chipettes. Martín trató de despertarlos a todos, pero los únicos que se despertaron fueron Simón, Jeanette y Eleonor. Alvin y Brittany se cubrieron los ojos con las manos.

-Tengo una gran solución.- Dijo Simón. Fue al baño, abrió el grifo de agua fría y llenó un pequeño recipiente con agua fría. Volvió a la habitación en la que se encontraban todos. Martín lo ayudó a subir el recipiente a la cama. Luego, Simón, lo volcó en Alvin y Brittany.

-Diluvia.- Gritó Alvin.

Aaaaa.- Gritó Brittany a la misma vez que Alvin. -¿Quien fue?- Preguntó Brittany, ahora toda empapada al igual que Alvin. Lo vio a Simón parado justo en frente al recipiente. Brittany se le acercó y lo agarró de la sudadera. -¿Te digo que voy a hacer contigo?. Voy a...- Pero Brittany fue interrumpida por Martín.

-Chicos, no tengo ganas de pelear ahora, vamos a ir a algún parque y desayunaremos allí.- Dijo Martín. Se acercó a Dave y lo despertó. -Dave, ¿quieres ir a desayunar al parque?- Le preguntó Martín.

-No, vayan ustedes, yo quiero dormir un rato más.- Dijo Dave.

-De acuerdo, chicos, vamos.- Dijo Martín. Todos salieron de la habitación, bajaron por unas escaleras y salieron del hotel. Comenzaron a caminar por las calles. Las personas, que no eran muchas, caminaban y los miraban de forma extraña pero sin frenar su caminata. Llegaron a un negocio y una niña estaba sentada en la vereda, justo al lado de la calle. Martín entró y, luego de ellos, la niña que estaba en la vereda. Las Ardillas y las Chipettes subieron al mostrador de un salto y, la niña, se puso frente a ellos del otro lado del mostrador.

-¿Que necesita?- Le preguntó la niña.

-¿Podría darnos unas galletas?- Preguntó Martín. La niña asintió con la cabeza y sacó dos paquetes de galletas diferentes, luego, se acercó al mostrador. -Estas son las últimas que me quedan.- Dijo la niña. Sin pensarlo, Theodoro eligió uno de los paquetes.

-Serían diez dólares.- Dijo la niña. Martín le entregó el dinero. La niña tenía una cara dudosa mientras se fijaba el valor de los billetes.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le preguntó Brittany, ya que ella es una de las dos ardillas impacientes.

-N-no, no ocurre na-nada.- Dijo la niña con un poco de nerviosismo en la voz. Abrió la caja registradora y colocó el dinero dentro. -Gr-gracias p-por comprar.- Dijo la niña aún con nerviosismo en la voz. Las Ardillas, las Chipettes y Martín se fueron del negocio y caminaron hacia un parque. Allí desayunaron y jugaron un rato. Luego de una hora regresaron a la casa exhaustos de todo lo que corrieron. Entraron y, Dave, estaba durmiendo aún. Todos lo despertaron.

-Dave, despierta, has dormido mucho.- Le dijo Theodoro.

-Ahí voy.- Dijo Dave y dio un suspiro. -Bueno, chicos, ¿les parece ir a buscar un lugar a donde comer algo?- Les preguntó Dave a todos.

-Si, nos encantaría.- Dijo Alvin.

-Bueno, déjenme vestirme y vamos.- Dijo Dave. Se vistió con ropa al azar y se fueron a comer. La tarde pasó sin problemas, las Ardillas y las Chipettes volvieron al hotel para elegir las canciones que iban a tocar mientras que Martín, luego de elegir las canciones con los otros, fue al estadio en donde se iba a hacer el concierto. El se quedó con su banda haciendo unos arreglos en el escenario. Luego fueron a pasear por el centro para esperar a que comience el show.

_Esa noche, en el concierto_

Las Chipettes y las Ardillas estaban en sus camerinos preparándose para poder tocar en el concierto. Mientras, la banda de Martín, salía al escenario a tocar. Cuando ellos salieron al escenario, el público no hizo nada ya que las luces estaban apagadas y nos se podía ver el movimiento en el escenario. Empezaron a tocar una canción que comenzaba con un ritmo lento y, luego de treinta segundos, comenzaron a tocar un ritmo más, por decirlo de una manera, más pesado. A la vez que el público gritaba de la emoción y que la banda de Martín tocaba, en el estadio, había un juego de luces que se ajustaba al ritmo de la canción.

-Esto es Justicia Para Todos.- Dijo Martín y el público gritó aún más fuerte de lo que había gritado. Comenzó a cantar.

(Canción "And Justice For All...", de Metallica)

-Halls of Justice Painted Green.- En una gran pantalla que tenían detrás, comenzaron a pasar imágenes de cosas muy malas que ocurren en el planeta, como pobreza, robos o noticias de asesinatos. No solo eso, sino también de comparaciones sobre injusticias, como por ejemplo la diferencia de vida de una persona rica o millonaria con una pobre.

-Money Talking.-

-Power Wolves Beset Your Door.-

-Hear Them Stalking.-

-Soon You'll Please Their Appetite.-

-They Devour.-

-Hammer of Justice Crushes You.-

-Overpower.-

-The Ultimate in Vanity.-

-Exploiting Their Supremacy.-

-I Can't Believe the Things You Say.-

-I Can't Believe.-

-I Can't Believe the Price.-

-You Pay.- A la misma vez que Martín cantó esto, todas las luces en el estadio se prendieron haciendo que el público grite de emoción.

-Nothing Can Save You.-

-Justice Is Lost.-

-Justice Is Raped.-

-Justice Is Gone.-

-Pulling Your Strings.-

-Justice Is Done.-

-Seeking No Truth.-

-Winning Is All.-

-Find it So Grim.-

-So True.-

-So Real.- Comenzaron a tocar el ritmo que le siegue al lento del principio. Luego, Martín comenzó a hacer un solo de guitarra mientras se hacía un juego de luces en el escenario. Luego del solo comenzaron un ritmo lento y volvieron al ritmo del principio. Después, cambiaron de ritmo a uno más heavy. Comenzó a cantar nuevamente.

-Lady Justice Has Been Raped.-

-Truth Assassin.-

-Rolls of Red Tape Seal Your Lips.-

-Now You're Done in.-

-Their Money Tips Her Scales Again.-

-Make Your Deal.-

-Just What Is Truth?

-I Cannot Tell.-

-Cannot Feel.-

-The Ultimate in Vanity.-

-Exploiting Their Supremacy.-

-I Can't Believe the Things You Say.-

-I Can't Believe.-

-I Can't Believe the Price We Pay.-

-Nothing Can Save You.-

-Justice Is Lost.-

-Justice Is Raped.-

-Justice Is Gone.-

-Pulling Your Strings.-

-Justice Is Done.-

-Seeking No Truth.-

-Winning Is All.-

-Find it So Grim.-

-So True.-

-So Real.-

-Seeking No Truth.-

-Winning Is All.-

-Find it So Grim.-

-So True.-

-So Real.- Comenzaron a tocar el ritmo del principio pero, ahora, con el juego de luces. Terminaron repentinamente y, a la misma vez que terminaron, cuatro bombas de estruendo explotaron detrás de cada miembro, pero sin ponerlos en peligro. Luego, salieron del escenario. Bajaron por unas escaleras que no eran tan altas y fueron a los camerinos. Martín, fue al camerino de las Chipettes y de las Ardillas. Entró sin golpear la puerta. Cuando estuvo dentro, todos lo miraban.

_Punto de vista de Theodoro_

Todos en el camerino se estaban vistiendo. Brittany lucía un vestido dorado con bordes blancos, Eleonor vestía un vestido plateado con los bordes blancos al igual que Jeanette pero ella a su vez tenía sus gafas violetas, Alvin lucía una camisa negra con una corbata roja y una gorra roja, Simón tenía puesto una camisa negra con una corbata azul y sus gafas negras, por último, Theodoro lucía una camisa negra con una corbata verde. El, estaba un poco preocupado, o por lo menos su rostro lo demostraba. Escucharon que se abrió una puerta detrás de ellos. Todos giraron a ver quien la abrió y, el que estaba frente a ellos, era Martín.

-La próxima vez golpea antes de entrar.- Se quejó Brittany.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, chicos, ya tenemos que entrar al escenario.- Dijo Martín. Todos, excepto Theodoro, bajaron de sus respectivos asientos de un salto. Martín vio que el no se había movido. Se le acercó. -Theo, ¿que ocurre?- Le preguntó Martín a Theodoro. El lo miró. Lo miró con unos ojos abiertos como platos en los que sus hermosas pupilas verdes se notaban a la perfección. Tenía una cara triste.

-Es que, todo está ocurriendo como en la pesadilla que tuve anoche.- Dijo Theodoro. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y se cubrió los ojos con las manos como tratando de no llorar.

-Theo, no ocurrirá nada, es un show como cualquier otro. Tu quédate tranquilo y salgamos al escenario. ¿Te parece?- Le preguntó Martín al asustado Theodoro.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Theodoro. Martín le dio la mano en señal de que se suba y el se subió como si se hubiesen entendido el mensaje, aunque sin palabras. Salieron del camerino y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Theodoro, mientras que Martín avanzaba, se ponía más nervioso ya que se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte el grito del público.

**A********quí termina el capítulo, espero que se hayan divertido. Necesito sus reviews, son para mejorar la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


	34. El Final Del Concierto

******Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi 34º capítulo de mi fanfic "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Chipwreckend". No soy dueño de las ardillas, Dave ni de las canciones que aparecen en el fanfic, solo soy dueño del fanfic.**

_En el escenario_

Las Ardillas y las Chipettes estaban subiendo al escenario. Simón se acercó a Theodoro ya que quería saber que había ocurrido que tardó en salir.

-Theo, ¿por que tu y Martín tardaron en salir de los camerinos?- Le preguntó Simón a un Theodoro que estaba nervioso. El lo miró con los ojos verdes que tiene.

-No ocurrió nada, es que no encontraba mi corbata.- Dijo Theodoro y, luego de decir eso, dio una sonrisa tímida. Simón lo miró con cara extraña. "Puede ser cierto, es muy chico aún y a veces no encuentra por si solo las cosas" pensó para si mismo Simón. Subieron al escenario y miraron a la gran multitud que aclamaba por ellos. Habían carteles que tenían el nombre de las Ardillas y/o de las Chipettes. Martín fue a su batería y dos guitarristas y un bajista más subieron por los costados del escenario.

-Con ustedes, las Chipettes.- Dijo Martín. Comenzó a escucharse la música y el público gritó de alegría. Había un juego de luces tranquilo, pero combinaba una gran cantidad de luces. Brittany comenzó a cantar.

******(Canción "Say Hey", de "Michael Franti & Spearhead")**

-This goes out to everyone, worldwide.- Dijo Martín.

-Come on.- Dijo y las Ardillas y las Chipettes comenzaron a cantar a coro mientras se hacía un juego de luces.

-I say hey, I'll be gone today.-

-But I'll be back all around the way.-

-Seem like everywhere I go.-

-The more I see, the less I know.-

-But I know one thing.-

-That I love you.-

-I love you.- Repitieron esta línea tres veces más y, luego, todos, excepto Simón y Jean, dejaron de cantar.

-I've been a lot of places all around the way.-

-I've seen a lot of joy and I've seen a lot of pain.-

-But I don't wanna write a love song for the world.-

-No, I just wanna write a song about a boy and a girl.-

-Kids on the corner always calling my name.-

-And the kids on the corner playing silly games.-

-When I saw you getting down.-

-Well, I hope It was you.-

-And when I look into your eyes.-

-I knew it was true.- Luego de cantar estas líneas, todas las luces del escenario se prendieron y Alvin, Theodoro, Brittany y Eleonor comenzaron a cantar nuevamente.

-I say hey, I'll be gone today.-

-But I'll be back all around the way.-

-Seem like everywhere I go.-

-The more I see, the less I know.-

-But I know one thing.-

-That I love you.-

-I love you.- Repitieron esta línea, nuevamente, tres veces más. Luego, la música siguió con el mismo ritmo unos treinta segundos más y, luego, todos comenzaron a cantar de nuevo.

-I say hey, I'll be gone today.-

-But I'll be back all around the way.-

-Seem like everywhere I go.-

-The more I see, the less I know.-

-But I know one thing.-

-That I love you.-

-I love you.- Esta línea la repitieron tres veces más y, luego, todos terminaron de tocar repentinamente. El público gritó de alegría por la canción que tocaron. Las Ardillas y las Chipettes continuaron bailando y cantando por dos horas. Llegaron al final del concierto y bajaron del escenario aplaudidos por la multitud. Llegaron a los camerinos y se cambiaron de ropa. Luego salieron y fueron a su hotel en una limusina. Entraron exhaustos a la habitación y, sin vestirse, se acostaron a dormir.

_Al otro día_

Todos se levantaron de sus camas, excepto Dave, y salieron a la calle. Antes de eso le avisaron a su padre que iban a ir a jugar un rato. Una hora después regresaron y, Dave, los esperaba para ir a dar una vuelta. Salieron del hotel y comenzaron a caminar por la calle. Allí, la niña que los había llevado al hotel, estaba jugando sola en la vereda.

-Chicos, ¿como andan?- Preguntó la niña.

-Hey, ¿como andas...?- Dijo Alvin como tratando de recordar el nombre de la niña.

-Adela.- Dijo la niña. Miró a Martín. -Oye, ¿me acompañana a un mercado?- Le preguntó la niña a Martín.

-Si, no hay problema.- Dijo Alvin respondiendo solo por sus gustos, como lo hace siempre, y no por el de los demás. Caminaron unas dos o tres cuadras y llegaron a un negocio, más parecido a un almacén. Ese almacén, era diferente al resto de las casas, ya que parecía más cuidado. A Martín se la hacía conocido. Entraron y una anciana estaba allí, frente al mostrador. La señora se acomodó las gafas que tenía puestas. La niña se acercó a la anciana y le susurró algo al oído. La anciana abrió bien grandes los ojos.

-Martín, ¿eres tu?- Le preguntó la anciana a Martín mientras se acomodaba sus gafas.

-Si, soy yo, ¿por que lo pregunta?- Le preguntó Martín a la anciana. La anciana se paró, con algunas dificultades, de su silla y se acercó a el.

-Tu viniste a trabajar aquí hace algunos días, ¿no lo recuerdas?- Le preguntó la anciana. Martín abrió los ojos.

-Claro que si.- Dijo Martín. La anciana lo abrazó. Comenzaron a hablar de el viaje de vuelta hacia Estados Unidos, de como regresó a los escenarios y de otros temas relacionados con su vida y con la música. Estuvieron allí como por dos horas. Ya, para ese entonces, la niña no estaba. Se estaban por ir, cuando Adela, con sus amigas, llegó al mercado.

-Martín, nos prometiste una foto.- Dijo la niña poniéndose frente a Martín.

-De acuerdo, Dave, ¿nos podrías sacar una foto?- Preguntó Martín.

-De acuerdo.- Respondió Dave. De su mochila, sacó una cámara de fotos. Luego de un minuto de tratar de hacer que todos entren en la foto, Dave disparó y captó la imagen. Luego se la mostró a todos. Todos dieron su opinión sobre la imagen.

-Bueno, chicos, vamos al hotel a preparar todo que mañana tenemos que ir al aeropuerto. A la tarde vendremos a dejar la imagen, ya que iremos a una casa de fotografías, si es que hay, ¿les parece?- Preguntó Dave.

-Si.- Respondieron todos al unisono. Todos se despidieron y regresaron al hotel. Luego de hacer las maletas, fueron a una casa de fotografías, en la que imprimieron la imagen. Pasado esto, regresaron al mercado y le dejaron la imagen a la anciana. Por último, regresaron al hotel para dormir y mañana viajar de vuelta a Estados Unidos.

_Al otro día_

Las Ardillas y las Chipettes, fueron al aeropuerto con la misma niña que los escoltó el día que llegaron. La banda de Martín, regrearon el día anterior, ya que ellos querían volver pronto con sus familias.

-Bueno, chicos, espero que regresen a su casa bien.- Dijo Adela.

-Gracias, trataremos de venir o de invitarte a ti y a tus amigas a algún concierto.- Dijo Theodoro. Ahora era el el que respondió a sus gustos. Theodoro, al darse cuenta que respondió sin consultarle a Dave, se sonrojó, lo que hizo que Adela se ría.

-Bueno, chicos, hasta la próxima.- Dijo Adela. Todos se abrazaron y, luego de soltarse, se subieron al avión. La azafata explicó todos los procesos de seguridad y, luego de diez minutos, estuvieron en el aire.

-Chicos, voy al baño.- Dijo Alvin. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo del avión y, luego de pararse frente al baño, entró. Allí, subió al lavamanos y comenzó a peinarse. Allí, vio una caja que tenía un cartel. Lo leyó. "Señales del avión, no está permitido su uso a personas que no trabajen para la empresa." Alvin abrió la caja y vio dos interruptores. Los bajó a los dos. Luego salió del baño y caminó por el pasillo. Llegó a su asiento y se subió a el. Miró hacia arriba y, en los maleteros, estaba Brittany colgada buscando algo.

-Brittany, que linda vista que tengo desde aquí.- Dijo Alvin. Brittany miró hacia abajo y se puso roja. Luego trató de bajarse un poco más la falda, pero, por eso, ella cayó, ya que no estaba sostenida por nada. Cayó justo sobre Alvin. -Si querías estar conmigo me lo hubieses dicho.- Dijo Alvin. Brittany vio que estaba justo sobre las piernas de Alvin. Lo miró enojada y le dio un cachetazo. Luego, volvió a saltar hacia el maletero pero, esta vez, se metió en el. Buscó una revista y, luego de encontrarla, la tiró a su asiento. Luego salió del maletero y, Dave, lo cerró. El viaje continuó sin problemas, excepto uno, que, luego de unos minutos, una azafata se quejó porque alguien había manipulado los carteles.

_En el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles_

Las ardillas, Martín y Dave recogieron sus maletas y fueron al auto de Dave, el cual estaba en el estacionamiento. Lo encendió y regresaron a la casa. Era de noche, ya que todavía no había amanecido. Llegaron a la casa y, al entrar, habían tres sobres. Los recogió y los dejó sobre la barra que separa al living y a la cocina. Todos se fueron a dormir sin hacer ninguna pelea, sin desempacar, sin vestirse y, lo más interesante, confundiéndose de camas. Brittany fue a la cama de Alvin, Theodoro a la de Eleonor, Simón a la de Jeanette y viceversa.

.**Aquí termina el capítulo y mi primer historia de más de treinta capítulos, espero que se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia. Luego de esta historia comenzaré la reescritura de "Alvin Y Las Ardillas1, El Ascenso Al Estrellato" y mi historia "Alvin Y Las Ardillas, Diversión En La Luna". Espero sus reviews, son para ver si les gustó o no la historia. No importa si son buenos, malos, críticas o sugerencias acepto todo, pero sin insultos. Donde vea un insulto borro el comentario.**


End file.
